God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence
by Memy
Summary: Always being pushed. What is the way to wake a planet to be reborn? *Spoilers* Please R/R.
1. Meeting In July

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I landed at my new home for the time being. Looking around I wondered how life could have ever established itself here. I had thought colonies were a stretch for livable conditions but this was much worse. I couldn't see any trees, or water. There was a city in the distance. It looked abandoned but it was a start. What was it meant for me to find the hand of a God? I changed to human form. It felt good to be able to change shape again. The change of shape should make no difference but Halo had told me that they had closed their eyes again to the truth. If that were true then illusions would still work to my advantage. I was getting closer to the city there was life here. In actuality the city was one of the busiest I had ever seen.  
  
I was almost there when a light consumed the entire city. It looked like the blast from the atomic bombs I had seen on Earth. This was different though. There was no radiation and the cloud was not there, the light went to the sky in a thin column. I watched in awe as the light show ended and the city was in ruins. I felt sick. The destruction matched that of the Phoenix. I had to turn away. The winds were picking up now and it seemed my only choice was to find safety in what was left of the once grand city. As I entered I noticed immediately that whatever struck this city was different from Phoenix. There were survivors, where Phoenix gave total destruction. I walked through the almost empty streets. The wind gusted around me and sand carried on it cut my flesh. I couldn't care about that now. The destruction around me had drained all my self-care for the moment. Was this what was meant by the hand of God?   
  
I sat in a half collapsed doorway in a building at the center of town. Others came to the area too looking for loved ones lost I guess. I remained in silence. There was one person that stood out. He was tall, with a red coat, a dark blanket over one side of his body, yellow tint glasses, and a look more solemn than any I had ever seen before. He was making sure that everyone was all right. I realized what he was hiding under the blanket. The smell of blood hit me as he came to ask me of my condition. The way he moved I realized he had lost his arm. "I'm fine, but what about your arm?"  
  
He jumped back. I guess he thought he hid his injury well enough for no one to notice. He looked at me a moment his eyes wide behind the tint. "I-it'll be f-fine, thanks. How could you tell?"  
  
I got up and motioned for him to step away from the small crowd. "I can smell the blood. You're still bleeding aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but not that bad now."  
  
"Mind if I take a look?"  
  
"I don't think that there's much you can do. It's pretty gruesome."   
  
I pulled a roll of gauze from my pouch. I don't know why I wanted to help this soul so badly. He took the blanket from his side. Blood had soaked through his red coat and was starting to drip from the saturated fabric. He had bandaged it up earlier I saw but it wasn't enough for this. "I'm surprised you're still standing with how much blood you're loosing."  
  
He looked at the ground as if in shame of his injury. I started to remove his bandage work starting to heal the wound with every touch. I wrapped the fresh gauze around what I left of the wound. I had just healed it enough to stop the bleeding and keep it from breaking open again. "Hey. You can take your eyes off the ground now. I told you I could handle any wound. Just be careful with it and it should stay clean."  
  
I walked over to the rubble of what was once a well and pulled some water up to was the blood from his coat. I held it up. "I got the blood out, just a little wet but I think you can handle that."  
  
I looked behind me and up at his face. He was smiling at me. I handed him his coat and walked back to my doorway. He followed a little later with his coat on again hand his blanket in a bunch in his arms. Same smile on his face. He held the blanket towards me. "It gets cold at night."   
  
The smile had just become clumsier looking. Could a simple act of mercy make a person like another so much? "I couldn't, you'll need it."  
  
"Ok, then I guess we'll have to share it."  
  
I snapped my head back to him and gave him the sternest look I could muster. "No funny stuff and you have a deal."  
  
"Funny stuff? I just wanted to show my appreciation to you, and this is the best I can think of Miss... Miss... are you going to tell me your name or leave hanging on my own words."  
  
"Tempting, but cruel. My name is Aurora."  
  
"Well, that wasn't too hard was it?"  
  
He sat next to me and spread the blanket over both of us. He got himself comfortable before he continued. "Thanks for your help Aurora. Why haven't you asked my name?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Well it is normal to ask, I thought."  
  
"If it would put your mind at ease then I'll ask. What's your name?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"So you made a big deal out of me not asking and you can't tell?"  
  
"Yep, I guess so."  
  
"It really doesn't matter, I know who you are inside. I guess I can call you Broom Head."  
  
I smiled he frowned at my nickname. "Broom Head, what city is this? I'm not from here."  
  
"This was July."  
  
"I now know a city."  
  
"Only one?"  
  
He looked to me to find the answer to my strange words but I had fallen asleep. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to sleep as well.  
  



	2. Searching For Answers To Find Old Friend...

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I awoke very early. Broom Head was right it did get cold at night. I stood up slowly to not disturb him. He looked like a child in his sleep. I so wanted to say good-bye to him. His sleep was restless last night I think it was nightmares. More than once he awoke violently, waking me as well. I didn't want him to feel he disturbed my sleep so I just asked if he was ok and would go back to sleep as well. He kept snuggling closer though the night. I knew what he was up to but with how much sleep he was getting and how much he was waking up I had no heart to wake him for a goodbye in the morning.  
  
I wandered this world for what seemed like a long time. I looked blindly for what Fate told me to find. Hand of God, what did it mean? The destruction of July was like the hands of God came down and took vengeance but I couldn't find the source. It was probably luck that I found it then. I kept playing it over in my mind. There wasn't a power spike or a feeling of another being. Sure Broom Head was an odd character but I've met worse. I looked at my bracelet. Mephistopheles, when will I be able to return for good? The three stones had so many meanings. The three times we have been apart, but I'd need to add another stone now. Promise stones they are called by Mystic, Amethyst by humans, one in the same if you know how to use them. Amplifiers, and power routers, that's all I've ever used them as.   
  
This wasteland was endless. Cities were the only change in landscape but they were nothing compared to the cities that once existed on Earth. I stepped into the bar. It looked like the only place open at this hour. I ordered a glass of water and took a seat. I noticed that everyone was watching me. I looked around again realizing that I was the only female in attendance. I couldn't stand it anymore I stood up and was about to walk out when out of the corner of my eye I caught it. Red. I turned back. It was him. "Hey, Broom Head!"  
  
He fell off his stool at the bar at my shout. Maybe I was a bit loud for the scene. He looked up from his new seat on the floor as I took his original seat and looked down at him. "Are you going to say 'hi' or just sit there on the floor like an idiot?"  
  
He lifted me off his seat and looked at me without recognition. "My seat little one."  
  
Little one? I might be short but that was low. "What a great memory you have Broom Head. I can remember you but you forget me. I guess I should go and, I wanted to congratulate you on the new arm."  
  
He turned to say something but I was already outside making my way onward. I just though I'd be nice and catch-up with the first person I met on this planet but it seems he's forgotten me. All for the better, he's safer that way.   
  
There was a crash behind me. I turned to see the noise. It was Broom Head. Does being tall make a person that clumsy or is it just him? I couldn't help myself I had to laugh. His running gate was something to be seen to believe. "What's so funny now?"  
  
I sobered up enough to answer him. "You are, goof."  
  
"Well at least you're not mad at me anymore."  
  
"But do you remember me, or are you just lady chasing?"  
  
"The little medic in July. I've been told I owe you my life, Aurora."  
  
"Do you have a better name for me now or are you getting to like being called Broom Head?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A really big secret?"  
  
"A secret is a secret it makes no difference the importance you place on it."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. My name is Vash."  
  
"Why is that such a big secret?"  
  
He makes a knocking motion on my head. "Where have you been? Between what you said in July and this I really think you don't get out much. Then I see you here and know you must travel some."  
  
"Can I ask you another question, Vash?"  
  
He puts a hand to his head. "Full of questions. Ok, I'm ready, shoot. Well maybe not the best choice of words but, go ahead."  
  
"Alright my first question is what town is this?"  
  
He laughed and gave me a name. I continued, "I know two cities now!"  
  
His look of shock over my knowledge was apparent. "Hold on one second. Are you saying that after all this time and all that you've only been to two cities?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just I've never really found anyone that seemed nice enough to ask. My other question is why your name is such a secret."  
  
He was laughing again. Gasping for breath even. This world is too backwards for me. No map to guide me, and Broom Head is laughing at my simple question. "Are you quiet finished yet?"  
  
He was going to need a while. I started to walk away. "Hey wait up! I want to ask you a question now. Why have you not aged? It has been over a year since we met and you still look the same."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"What kind of an answer is that?"  
  
"The same kind your laughter is to mine."  
  
"Would sorry work?"  
  
"To start."  
  
"Alright, sorry. The reason it is a secret is because I'm a wanted man."  
  
"And..."  
  
"It is a lot of money for my head so I have to watch out."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"You are cut off from the world aren't you?"  
  
"Being well connected is not my goal in being here."  
  
"Remember July? I have been accused of causing it. Hey, what do you mean 'goal in being here'?"  
  
"That is a long story. Did you cause the light?"  
  
"Will you quit dodging my questions? Besides I don't remember what happened."  
  
"If you'll quit dodging mine. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," he told me the story of his past. What he was and all that he could remember of his past.  
  
"Aurora, are you scared of me now?"  
  
"Why would I be? I told you I would know who you were with or without a name."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"I knew you were different. I didn't know why. You look as human as everyone else, just something doesn't fit in right when I see you."  
  
"Is that why you helped me?"  
  
"Could have been. Fact remains I used my powers to heal you and I shouldn't have. Using them to help others has gotten me in trouble before."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I'm a Mystic. I'm not going to show face here there are too many people. Healing is one of my lesser powers. When July was destroyed I thought that somehow someone mastered a power like my Phoenix. It scared me to think that. When I saw survivors I knew the power was different."  
  
"What brought you here?"  
  
"The signal was there again. Even in death I guess I was not free from fate. I went to the wall of light. It was time to step through it to another life in a new time. I was alone in this journey. I was to have no help and travel alone. The light was everywhere but I kept walking, then I hit the pain. I clenched my eyes and kept walking. It had been some time since I last returned to the side of life.  
  
The pain was gone now. I opened my eyes to one of the biggest shocks I have ever received. This wasn't where I wanted to be this was home. I saw Halo and Torrent in the distance. Odd, nobody was around me. I thought that I had just been through rebirth so where is my new family? I looked at my reflection in the nearby pond and my jaw dropped. All the choices I had made since the day my last mission ended had been wiped away it seemed. My reflection, I was again Aurora the Mystic only slightly aged, the amount I would have if I never made my choice to die so long ago. I looked to the sky. 'I am really starting to dislike this game you have been playing with me! I can't be your pawn forever, someday this form will die!'  
  
I didn't feel much better and as usual I didn't get a reply. Whatever you want to call the force that guides my destiny, for the sake of my lack of respect for it by this point I might as well call it Bob but I wont, Fate didn't make this any easier. Sure I was a Mystic again but I didn't have any of my jewels to store and amplify my power. 'Aurora! Where have you been we have all thought you were dead,' Halo had spotted me.  
  
I stood there and waited for her to run up to me. It had to be true then, Earth was dead. Halo and Torrent would never leave their post there, they loved that planet probably even more than I ever could. 'Long time no see Halo. What made you think I was gone?' One of the rules of the game is to keep others from knowing you had died, it just complicates things.  
  
'Torrent found Promise, your compass, and a new piece that I think Mephistopheles made by the pattern on it. Promise disappeared after Midnight died but we figured that might have been why she died. Then we found the pieces so far away and together with no owner we figured you were lost to eternity.'  
  
'Where is Promise now?'  
  
'We put it in the willow tree by the stream. But you really have to meet Aqua.'  
  
'Halo, I'm sure she's great and it appears that she has everything handled as queen so I might as well let her keep the title and just go.'  
  
'But, you are the true queen.'  
  
'It is best that I'm not. I've been given another mission. Could you please try to forget I was here, for the sake of this world?'  
  
'I'll try my friend.'  
  
She started to walk away and I made my way to the willow tree. The jewels were all on the lowest branch strung through the tendrils of higher branches. The moonstone was now ghostly pale in the soft light. I gathered my trinkets and placed them back to their proper homes. Promise was back around my neck, the bracelet Mephistopheles had made was around my leg, and the compass was now tangled and well hidden in my wings. It was time to move and I knew that the path was already being set for me to travel.  
  
I was here early again. I'd have to wait almost one hundred years before I saw anything unusual. That's when I saw July disappear."  
  
I told him the rest of my history. By the end he knew how old I really was. "That is one good story. But I wanted a true one."  
  
"Give me your knife."  
  
"Why would you want that?"  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"I shouldn't give you it but here."  
  
He handed me his knife. "I healed where your arm should have been so you didn't die but is that enough? Of course not, why do guys always seem to think injury is much less than it actually is?"  
  
I sliced down my arm. The violet blood flowed at a violent pace with how deep I had cut myself. His eyes went wide. I think in fear that I actually cut myself and that the blood was not the red he expected. He grabbed the knife away. "We have to get you some help."  
  
"Hold still. Don't draw any more attention. If you are that much of a wanted man think about what you have in your hand. Move and it will come into full view and then where are you going to be? So listen, stay."  
  
He was still very fidgety. I grasped my arm with my other hand. I had to concentrate. It had been a while since I've had to heal myself. That and the blood lost posed a challenge. The wound closed at my touch. "So, that's what you did to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why was I still hurt?"  
  
"If I would have healed it completely it would have drawn attention to me. Have I convinced you of who I am?"  
  
"If everything you've said is true can you promise me one thing?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Never use the Phoenix when it might kill something."  
  
"I have no intention to. I would prefer to never use it again. Fate seems stacked against my intentions though. Hey, I'm hungry want to go get something to eat?"  
  
He gave me an odd look then agreed. I wiped the blood off his knife for him. It was my blood; it should never be allowed to stain him. We walked into the restaurant. It was already morning. I ordered a plate of doughnuts for my breakfast. What do I care about health, I really didn't need to eat in the first place. I had finished one while Vash had finished the rest. "Well, you said you didn't need to eat."  
  
"I still enjoy the taste of food!"  
  
"You could have said something."  
  
"Never mind. Why do people keep staring at me like that?"  
  
I rolled my eyes around the room. "You are different from anyone else. Your red hair could be one reason. Another reason is when you pay your bill. You don't use $$ you barter metals and jewels."  
  
"I guess it makes sense then."  
  
I paid the bill. "Vash, I have to go again. I have to find the 'Hand of God,' whatever Fate meant by that."  
  
"I met a man a while ago, real strange guy. His name is Wolfwood he seems to be the religious type."  
  
"Wolfwood? How will I know him?"  
  
"Well he doesn't look like a churchman, except for the dark clothes and he carries a big cross."  
  
"Where can I find him?"  
  
"He was heading towards, wait, you wouldn't know the city. Just head that way until you hit the city."  
  
"Thanks Vash. Until we meet again. Maybe then you can see my true form."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
I started to walk away when he grabbed my hand. "Can't I come? Please? I'll be your guide."  
  
"I was told I had to do this on my own. If you want to come it is your own risk."  
  
"Don't worry I'll keep you safe."  
  
"Come on. I can see I'm not going to be able to get you to understand the risk of being around me."  
  
"I thought trouble only followed me."  
  



	3. The Light and the Meeting

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:   
  
We talked into the night as we walked towards the last city Wolfwood was headed. Vash never stopped talking and smiling. I wondered what it was that he wasn't talking about. He asked us to stop for a moment. I saw him franticly searching his pack looking for something. He threw out and empty water canister and continued his search. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"More water. I'm thirsty."  
  
"Oh, right. Do you want me to fill this one?"  
  
I motioned to the empty one he tossed aside. He looked at me like I was suggesting the impossible. "Where are you going to get water from?"  
  
"Questions, questions are that all you can ask of me? As a bonus I think we are far enough away from civilization to show my true form since you wanted to know about that earlier too."  
  
I stepped back from him the water bottle in my left hand. I still didn't think it was very strong even with Mephistopheles' gift. I clenched my fist and held it over the canister. Water started to flow into my now open palm from the air. It overflowed my hand and I tried to aim the trickle into the canister. "This air is dry. Not much moisture to pull from it."  
  
"Thanks for the water. How did you do that?"  
  
"I really don't know the entire science of it. It is something I have always been able to do just like the healing. Now if you still want to see I will show you my true form."  
  
"Sure why not. What's one more shock to my system?"  
  
I stepped back from him. White light engulfed me. I saw fear in Vash's eyes like a memory. The light dimmed and before him I stood now in Mystic form. I lifted my wings of fire up and out of the way. My mane and tail shimmers red and orange with what looked like rubies. Diamonds shimmered in my coat. I watched his eyes take all of this in and stopping at the Platinum horn atop my head. "If you would kindly close your mouth I'll change back so we can continue."  
  
He shut his mouth as I was transforming back. "So that's a Mystic?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Can I have a ride?"  
  
His eyes were starry like a child's about a pony ride. I whacked him a good one on the side of his head. "Snap out of it."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Good, lets keep going. How much farther is this city anyways?"  
  
"We should be there soon."  
  
"Somehow I've lost confidante in that as an answer."  
  
He started to pout. We walked in silence for hours. I enjoyed the quiet for a change. It had been over an hour and he was still pouting. "Would a doughnut wipe that horrid face off you?"  
  
His eyes lit up. "I saved one from breakfast before you gobbled them all down."  
  
He thrust his hands out for the treat. I gave it up to him. After the one gulp he took the doughnut down in he said, "Now don't thinks this makes up for insulting my sense of direction."  
  
"Mind if we travel at night if we don't make it by then?"  
  
"How, do tell, are we going to see in the dark?"  
  
I shrugged my shoulders. "Ye of so little faith."  
  
We kept going. Night fell and Vash became very persistent on the method I was going to use in the dark. "Do you have no night vision? I can still see plain as day."  
  
"No, I can't see at night now will you give up your solution now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
I clasped my hands together as if in prayer at waist level. Slowly I opened them palms up. A ball of fire was forming in my hands. It was an incredibly bright flame. Vash went slack jawed again. "Will you stop doing that? I'd swear you need a new hinge on your jaw."  
  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"If you want to get burned."  
  
"So I can't touch it. Why can you touch it?"  
  
"Why can I touch it? How did I make it? How did I make water appear? They all have the same answer. Call it magic if that suits you better for an answer."  
  
I held up the orb of flames and the desert was lit for about a quarter ile in all directions. We continued our long walk. We arrived at the city just before dawn. I extinguished the flames by snuffing it between my hands. Vash grabbed my hand to examine it. "No burns. How- I remember magic."  
  
"Go eat, I'm sure you're hungry. I'm going to look for this Wolfwood."  
  
He waved. "Bye-bye then."  
  
He was such a child. I think that's what I liked about him. I left him once I can't leave him again without saying good-bye. I walked the streets looking for this man in black. I returned to Vash after I had been through every street and alleyway. "Where now? I can't find him."  
  
He paused his doughnut shoveling for a moment. "You didn't look in the right place. Don't worry you've already been introduced."  
  
Another man sat down at the table. He was just as Vash had described him; the cross was leaning against the wall. He spoke first but not to me. "I knew by the way you described her she was way out of your league."  
  
"Are you assuming you have a chance with her?"  
  
"Hey! Guys, I'm standing right here. I am finding this to be slightly rude."  
  
Together they replied, "Stay out of this."  
  
I can take a hint. I walked out back into the blinding sunlight. There was a fountain here. It was dried up but I still thought it looked nice. There wasn't much I could do for it. With how much water is in the air here it would take hours to fill enough to work. Inside I heard chairs skitter across the floor. I heard Wolfwood first. "Vash where'd your friend go?"  
  
"Crap she left again. She's done this to me before."  
  
"This is all your fault."  
  
As they ran out together I greeted them, "It was and equal share of fault. Yes, I would have left if I didn't want to ask Wolfwood a question."  
  
Vash turned to Wolfwood, "I think she's this way because she's a princess."  
  
"Yep, I was right, out of your league."  
  
I started to walk away again. "Wait, sorry he's not always- "  
  
"Don't you get it? It is both of you! Continue to talk I have to take a walk."  
  
As I walked away they continued their bickering. I can see the benefits of them being separated by so many iles. I was about to head back when they were both behind me. "Ready to be civil?"  
  
They both nodded. "Hello, my name is Aurora. Glad to meet you."  
  
I reached out to shake Wolfwood's hand; he instead grabbed it and gave it a little kiss. Vash was jealous now. "What was it you came all this way to ask me?"  
  
"Vash sings praise of your religious backing. I am here looking for the 'hand of God'. I might have seen it in July as it was destroyed but I couldn't find the cause. That's also where I first met this oddball. Strangest person I've ever seen. He was so concerned about the safety and health of others he wasn't realizing he was bleeding to death. I have lived a long time and I have never seen that before."  
  
"Vash told me about your past, what you did for him, and how you almost got him in huge trouble trying to prove a point. I don't know what is meant by the hand of God either though."  
  
"Thank you for your time then Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood."  
  
"You say that like you were leaving now. We just met, stay a while. I want to see for myself if you are all the person Vash tells me you are."  
  
I looked over to Vash. "What all did you tell him?"  
  
He again looked was too innocent for his own good. "Nothing you hadn't already told me."  
  
"Starting at what and ending at what?"  
  
"Starting at July City and ending right before we entered the city."  
  
I placed my head in my hands. "Why did I have to have a heart when I met you? You think your bounty is high? Sweet mercy take me now!"  
  
Wolfwood looked to Vash for an answer, "Why would she have a bounty?"  
  
"Um, Aurora. I left those parts out though."  
  
"Never mind then?"  
  
Wolfwood's eyes light up at this new development. "Miss Aurora, may I ask what he left out?"  
  
"I think I've told you all that I can afford to tell you right now."  
  
"So, you'd tell this idiot more than you'd tell a man of the cloth?"  
  
I smiled. I didn't like the rivalry I was feeling, or was it something more? "I guess so. I'll think about it over lunch, okay?"  
  
"What choice do you leave me?"  
  
I walked over to the other side of the dune. I could still hear them discussing from my distance. "What will she tell you that she can't tell me? She comes here with you just to ask a strange question."  
  
"She said she saw what she was looking for in July when it was destroyed."  
  
"Are you just telling me that she is looking for whatever destroyed July, even though it has been you all along?"  
  
"I don't know. She's been with me a few days and has never said a word more of it while traveling. I met her there and she also never said a word about it. She is strange though. She knows where she is going but not the names of the cities. Sleeping, eating, and drinking, she acts as if she doesn't need any of it."  
  
I had heard enough. I went back to talk face to face with them, greeted by them waving as I walked over the top of the dune. "I've decided to give you a hint. If you are a man of the cloth you should be familiar with enough mythology to at least start to guess at who I am."  
  
"He gets the answers and I get only hints?"  
  
"Vash, you have my permission to only tell him if he is right or wrong. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, understood."   
  
I took a deep breath and sat down. "Watch close, I'm only giving you two hints today."  
  
"Only two?"  
  
"Would you wish only one hint then?"  
  
"Two would be great!"  
  
The first of my tricks I made my little fireball. He too examined my hands after I extinguished it to find no trace of the flames. Vash still watched but never moved. "I'll see both of you later."  
  
I stepped back fading into the air around me. Within a mater of seconds I was gone from sight. Camouflage is the best term for what I just did. They were both awe struck with my last act. Wolfwood's first words were, "Praise the Lord!"  
  
Maybe he did have a little more religion to him than I thought. Vash stood there in silence for a long time, waiting for me to return to sight. "Aurora, come back!"  
  



	4. Many Questions, Few Answers

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Many Questions, Few Answers  
  
I wanted to answer but part of this trick is the illusion of not being there any longer. Talking would only ruin that. The wind speed rose and I walked away without leaving a trace. I hated to say it but in both of them I saw a quality that I so dearly missed from old friends now long past. Now where to? Nowhere I guess. I sat down in the sand again. If a traveler sees me then a traveler sees me. I doubted I would be disturbed so far out of the way from any city. I closed my eyes and tried to think through all I had seen and sensed when July disappeared before my eyes without a single casualty. Phoenix was once called the work of God when it flew. I am Phoenix. I am a work of God. His hand of God seemed so much like Phoenix that even I feared what would be left after the light. No casualties, only injuries; this was defiantly not another being who possessed Phoenix. If the power had the same root that would mean someone there was the source. Why can I not see past the curtain? Vash was there, but it couldn't have been him. If it was I have more questions than when I started. Why would he use such a power? Why did he even have it to begin with? So many questions I couldn't answer rolled through my mind. The last one I paused in thought on was another relation to Phoenix. The Phoenix never hurt me; sure it drained all of my energy, but never any harm. If I was hurt, I couldn't form the Phoenix until I healed the wound. If the power was the same then it couldn't be Vash. His injuries almost killed him, if it was the same then he would never of had the power to generate it. A hand landed on my shoulder. In one motion I turned and stood up to face my new company.  
  
I looked up into the smiling face of Wolfwood. "You are a hard one to track, you know that?"  
  
"I'll have to try harder then won't I?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"It only took you five days to catch up with me. So, where is Vash?"  
  
"I find you, I don't even get a hello before you ask where he is?"  
  
"I wasn't lost. Hello."  
  
"Vash is finding you on his own. I'm sure he's found trouble at least. I also give up on who or what you really are."  
  
"Well, after much thought I have decided that I am safe in this world. Safe, at least for now."  
  
"Why would you have not been safe?"  
  
"I once roamed Earth on a prior mission. From what I see now it was mostly a waste, but I dedicated a life to it. Actually I was living a borrowed life. I've lived countless lives now. Most of them were my choice, but not that one."  
  
"You were once on Earth? You stand before me saying you stood on the Earth and you are only twenty at the most?"  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving."  
  
I stepped back and again changed to my true form. He walked up to me in my now Mystic form. The flames on my wings were now licking his hand as he tried to feel them. "How can this be? They are cold?"  
  
I changed back. "Can I continue my past or do you just want to know certain details now, since you have seen my true form? Vash needed the sight of blood before he figured it out."  
  
"Sight of blood?"  
  
"We were in a city and he was doubting my story so I borrowed his blade. He almost got caught with how much attention he was drawing."  
  
"I can imagine that. What is different about your blood?"  
  
"Nothing much different that I know other than the color. If you really want to see what it looks like one more bullet through me wouldn't matter."  
  
"You're nuts."  
  
"It can't really hurt me."  
"Fine curiosity has the winning hand then."  
  
I held my arm out as he drew a gun from his cross. "Nice toy."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that I can do this?"  
  
"Do you need a signed invitation?"  
  
He shot. I pulled my arm away quickly. There was blood but the injury was already gone. "I thought you said you wouldn't get hurt."  
  
"I'm not hurt. It is just that it still stings like a bitch when I get shot."  
  
"Why purple?"  
  
I looked at him and pointed. "Why red?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"It is just a little blood, if you want to make sure I'm not cheating by healing it you can wipe the blood away and see there is no hole."  
  
He pulled out a cloth from his coat and wiped the blood off. Just as I said there was no hole. "Can't have you walking around drenched in purple blood. Where did the bullet go then?"  
  
"Straight through. See?"  
  
I pointed to the ground where the bullet was sitting. It also had some of my blood on it. "That is one useful trick."  
  
"Any answer for me yet on the Hand of God?"  
  
"Straight to business then?"  
  
"Yep. I might be as old as time but I did leave an afterlife behind."  
  
"Nothing yet. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I said you could ask anything you wanted."  
  
"How do you defend yourself? You never carry a weapon, and I've never seen you back away from anyone."  
  
"Why should I have to? Time is the only thing left that can kill me. As you can see it isn't doing a very good job. Life since before time and I'm still only this old."  
  
"So you have never had to fight?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now."  
  
"Not to worry I have this Confessional! Just put a coin in here and I'll listen to all your worries."  
  
"I'll give you the coin but there is no way I'm putting the box on my head."  
  
"Your choice."  
  
"I've had to use it twice. The first time I used Phoenix it was to save your race from an Armageddon. The second flight was to remove the veil that kept people from seeing the truth. What that really meant was that it was so that people could see all that they hid from themselves long ago in their development. When it was gone they could see aura, and past my illusions. What you see before you is an illusion. I'm not really a person, and I never have been when you've known me. As I said before it would seem that it was a waste. The veil is back as if it was never gone in the first place. So many went insane because of what I did. It was the mission. I was to be free of my debit when I was done there. Now I'm back looking for something that Fate was nice enough not to really explain."  
  
"What happened the first time you used Phoenix?"  
  
"It was Armageddon. It took lives. I was only trying to clear away soulless machines but it came to the point where the machines were all gone and the fighting was still continuing. Phoenix was the reason the human race survived but what I had to do while in that form still haunts me."  
  
"Sorry, but what is this Phoenix look like?"  
  
"It is an enormous bird of flames. It soaks up energy but it also drains it quiet quickly. Everything in its path is destroyed. Burned to ash. There is nothing left for me to salvage. I need something to return the life to."  
  
I couldn't bring my head up to meet his eyes. He sat down with me and just waited for me to decide what I was going to do next. "You know, you're now one person I really wouldn't want to piss off."  
  
"That was a really bad joke. Just like your cross has no mercy for me."  
  
"When I say that I don't expect someone to be able to deal with injury like you do."  
  
I felt something deep within me that trouble was coming soon. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You don't even want to know what it is first?"  
  
"Wouldn't make any difference."  
  
"I need you to hold onto this for me."  
  
I took the moonstone and Amethyst necklace off and clasped it around his neck. "What's this for?"  
  
"Its name is Promise. It works kind of like a religion. If you have faith in it, it will protect you."  
  
"Don't you need it?"  
  
"I can handle myself. I don't need a storage device on this planet. There is enough light and heat to keep me going on full power without Promise. I figured you'd rather take on Promise than my bracelet."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"A few rules to tell you since I'm sure you've never dealt with anything like this before. Promise will return to me if I call it back. Basically you're just holding on to it. It must be given to you. If Promise is taken it will do anything to be returned. People have had unfortunate accidents because of stones like Promise. Other than that you should be fine if you have faith it will protect you."  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Not get myself killed yet would be a start. The only thing I fear right now is if I am too close to all the energy that is released from what I think is the Hand of God. If I get too much energy Phoenix will form and then I don't know what I can do to keep people safe. Giving you Promise helps minimize the chances of Phoenix developing."  
  
"Go now with God, Aurora."  
  
My journeys continued. I came across the city of Augusta. The eerie silence filled this huge city. Night was falling and my silence was shattered by a battle. It was Vash. I was now close enough to see the battle. Something was wrong. His arm was changing. Massive amounts of energy were now escaping from his arm. The ball of light was now growing, consuming the whole town. Phoenix was taking advantage of the opportunity as well. I struggled with the bracelet. I had to get it off quickly because all it was doing was amplifying the power being fed into Phoenix. The bracelet hit the ground with a light metal sound and rolled away. I'd find it later. Now without protection or amplifiers I was now in full exposure to the raw power that was coursing all around me. Wolfwood was around. I could feel the draw of Promise as it shielded him from this blast. I couldn't hold on any longer and like a piece of debris I too was swept away in the blast.  
  
The morning light was filtering through the rubble stacked over me. I could hear Vash and Wolfwood looking for me. "Wolfwood, I told you to keep her safe."  
  
"Well, she did keep me safe."  
  
"When did she give you her necklace?"  
  
"Right before she left, she told me it could keep me safe, and me having it would help keep her from adopting a form she hates."  
  
"A form she hates?"  
  
"So, she told me something she hasn't told you yet?"  
  
"How does that help us find her?"  
  
"It really doesn't."  
  
"Hey, isn't that her bracelet?"  
  
He picked it up and was about to put it on for safekeeping. "Vash, don't put it on."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She also gave me a warning about the jewels. They must be given to you to be worn by you."  
  
He put it on anyway. "She was just spoofing you Wolfwood."  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
"Aurora! Where are you?"  
  
I tried to wiggle around a little. In this form without my amplifiers I'm not strong enough for my abilities. "I'm over here!"  
  
They both ran towards my voice. "Guys, over here!"  
  
They found where I was. I was beginning to get very uncomfortable under the weight of them standing over me. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm under you."  
  
"Sorry. Vash start digging. This is your mess."  
  
"My mess you didn't do a very good job as bodyguard."  
  
"I really don't need a bodyguard right now. I need Promise back and I'll be fine."  
  
Wolfwood lead the chain down into the ground where I was still underneath. "I've got it. Thanks."  
  
I now had enough strength to get myself out. I stood up through the rocks that were once parts of buildings. "Your tricks never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Wolfwood, you realize that you've seen more than most? Vash, I need to have a few words with you."  
  
"Um, words?"  
  
I started to walk away from Wolfwood. "Come on Vash. I really don't have much time."  
  
He caught up and we walked together for a little bit before I continued at what I started. "I saw you and I understand part of it now. I want to know why now."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you used it. Why it exists."  
  
"I didn't intentionally use it. I guess it has always been a power of my kind."  
  
I motioned to my bracelet. "What are you? If a human had put that on it would have drained almost all their energy."  
  
He took it off and handed it back to me. "Seemed normal to me."  
  
"I'm just glad you didn't get hurt. What are you? You know what I am why do you always dodge what you are?"  
  
"I really don't know to tell the truth."  
  
"Well, in all honesty a name is meaningless anyways. What are you I guess would be a better way to put it."  
  
"I really don't know that either. Knives would know, but stay away from him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you value your life, avoid him."  
  
He walked away, back to Wolfwood. I also walked away. "I'll see both of you later. I have a few more thoughts to ponder."  
  



	5. Unwanted Answers

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Unwanted Answers  
  
Was it really Knives I needed to find? Vash made him seem like a very evil person. This landscape was getting very dull. If I could find Vash so easily Knives couldn't be any harder to find. If I stayed with Vash I'd find more trouble than I could handle right now. There was something else there when Vash released that energy. He called it Legato. There was nobody else there. It had to be something in his mind then. Vash had the ability to communicate through his mind alone? Before we setout looking for the others of the original five races we had no language. We communicated solely through thought. Why did I ever want to learn to speak the words? They only pale the original idea.  
  
My thoughts ended abruptly. There was a sound in my mind. It was so high pitched. It felt like it was ripping apart my mind. I had to sit down. The sound continued. I sent out my first warning through my mind to the intruder. 'Stop, now.'  
  
The ringing stopped but was replaced with a voice. 'So you can speak without words.'  
  
'Who are you? What were you trying to find out?'  
  
'I am Legato. I wanted to find out all about you. We needed to know everything you know to see how dangerous you are.'  
  
'We?'  
  
'Who we are is unimportant now.'  
  
'Play that way and you'll never find what you need from my mind.'  
  
'I doubt that.'  
  
'Really. What have you accomplished in your five-minute romp through my mind? Since after each death a chapter is sealed from the inside I doubt you found anything past my meeting of Vash in July.'  
  
'There is nothing past that.'  
  
'Ignorance is bliss isn't it? If there is nothing past that than where was I born? How old am I? How is it that I can speak without words?'  
  
'Then how?'  
  
'I want to see the one called Knives before I'll open anything up to question.'  
  
'What makes you think you can get past me?'  
  
'You're a coward. Playing with the mind instead of facing the opponent openly.'  
  
'I thought I was going to be nice and keep you from knowing anything, but you had to feel my intrusion.'  
  
'Show yourself. I can feel that you're close.'  
  
A figure appeared on the horizon. I stood up, now facing Legato. I vanished into the air to reappear within arm's length of him. "So you know a few tricks, that will not save you."  
  
"Does this mean we are on speaking terms now Legato?"  
  
"For the last moments of your insignificant life, yes."  
  
I felt him trying to get back into my mind. I shut him out. "Now, now. That trick won't work twice."  
  
I wagged my finger at him like you would to a child. He scowled at me. It was a strong ability but right now it was his only ability. Just because he caught me off guard the first time he entered my mind did not mean it would be as easy the next time. I looked him in the eyes. They were almost soulless. "Just what were you planning to do in my head this time? It isn't that easy to get in the second time without permission."  
  
He drew his gun at me. I smiled. "Goodbye little worm."  
  
He emptied his gun into my chest. "You know that really stings when people do that."  
  
"How can this be?"  
  
"Well if you're relying on the idea of my two hearts saved me, you did shoot them both in your haste. You underestimated me again. If a bullet or two could kill me I would have been dead long ago. Are you going to take me to Knives or do you want to play some more? If it is any consolation you did the best you could with what you knew."  
  
He stood there. I know he felt some fear of me now. The fact that I had done nothing this entire time to defend myself had to make me look very powerful. "What makes you so confidant? Why do you want to meet you end so badly? Knives will not hesitate at killing you."  
  
I wiped away the blood that escaped in the bullet's path. "I don't fear my death. I have seen nothing here that could even come close to causing it."  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
I followed him to a building. Inside it looked like the ceiling and walls were lined with the power plants the people used here. In the center of it all rising out of the floor was a larger one. I stepped deeper into the vast room of power plants. "Legato tells me that you're not a normal human. I've never seen him make a miss judgment but I hate to say it but you look pretty normal to me. Either he's right or you have to be the stupidest human I have ever seen."  
  
"Excuse me for not speaking without words but I tend to find it rude to just barge into a mind like your friend does."  
  
He looked to Legato. 'Is this true she can speak without words?'  
  
'Yes, she can also block me out as well.'  
  
I pointed to Legato. "Why did you send him to look through my mind? Why not just ask me directly?"  
  
"He told me there was nothing there right before you answered back to him."  
  
"Nothing for him to find. He never asked he just tried to take. I hold almost a full history of time."  
  
"Why couldn't he find it then?"  
  
"That might be the reason I have died so often only to return to the same life. After each death a chapter is sealed in my mind. Outsiders can't access it without my help."  
  
"Who are you then?"  
  
"Aurora, a Mystic. I am the guardian of light if you want my title."  
  
"That means nothing to me. As far as I can see you are still a worthless human. Convince me quickly otherwise or I hope you said goodbye to all your friends."  
  
I shook my head slowly. "Illusions are way too easy to pass off on these people."  
  
Knives rushed at me and lifted me by my neck. "How dare you compare me to humans?"  
  
He started to tighten his grip on my neck. I responded by pushing myself free, kicking him in the chest in the process. I landed in a crouch and formed a fireball in my hands. "How dare you try to cause me harm?"  
  
I tossed the fireball at him, striking him in the chest. It scorched into his chest on the bounce and was now on the floor still burning away. I formed another to be ready for his next move. "I'll stand down for now if you'll do the same. I think it would be wise for me to learn more about you."  
  
I shifted the ball to my left hand and held out my right to shake hands with him. "Truce?"  
  
He shook hands. "Truce. Will you let me know your history?"  
  
'Speaking without words. This is the way Mystics originally communicated. We have since adopted spoken word. Can you hear me alright?'  
  
'Yes, keep going.'  
  
I let him see my history. In seeing a person's mind when you look at the memory you feel it as well. Knives felt the pain of my first death and all deaths following. He saw something I should have never let him see, the Phoenix. I broke the connection. "Is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
"Only a question. Why do you still protect humans if they are the reason for most of the pain in your life?"  
  
"Although almost everything I once worked for has been reversed humans are still a part of us. They have parts of all of the original five races. Maybe that is what has kept them going for longer that the original races. Of the five we are the only race left. One day we will be gone as well. The only reason we are not gone yet is due to the lifespan, that's all I can figure. Existence is over two hundred billion years old; I have been here for almost all of it. Look at me; I've only aged in this form twenty years. If the continuity between ages continues then I still have at least another eight hundred billion years to live."  
  
"Do you see them in me?"  
  
"I really don't know what you are yet. I know that you and Vash are what I was sent here to find. Yes, I do see all five races in both of you. The rationing of them is different but they are all present. Where is all the power from when you destroy a city?"  
  
He picked up his gun and started to walk outside. He motioned for me to follow. Once outside he started to explain. "Part of the power is in these."  
  
He held up the gun. The outer cover flew from it and energy started to leap form a cell over the barrel. It kept growing and deforming. Knives continued, "It is called the Angel Arm."  
  
By this time his whole arm was engulfed into the gun. "Not that I'm sorry but I really do want to see this Phoenix of yours."  
  
He fired at me. I shielded myself with the bracelet Mephistopheles created for me. The three gems glowed and were fed by both my energy and Promise generating a barrier all around me. I herd Knives over the noise of the energy. "Just give up. You can't sustain that barrier forever. It is already failing as you run low on energy."  
  
He was right. However, he didn't realize was that this reverse flow of energy I was producing was causing damage to the amethysts in both the bracelet and Promise. I could easily fix both later but would make Phoenix very hard to produce and very short lived. The last stone cracked and the shield dissolved. Power rushed into me. Just as Knives had hoped Phoenix did form. I flew up out of his blast as he cut it off. It only lasted a few minutes before I fell back to the ground below completely drained. "Somehow I expected more."  
  
I held up the bracelet. "I sabotaged it. The stones are what keep feeding into it. Every one of them is now cracked, worthless until I fix them. My turn to see you past if you don't mind."  
  
'Why do you keep saving them?'  
  
'Why must you keep trying to destroy them? You ask me a question I can't change my answer to. I am the guardian of light. Life is light, I can't kill that.'  
  
He let me see his past. I saw who he was now and who he once was. I saw something that made the pieces fit so well. I was never looking for the Angel Arm. Vash and Knives were both what I was looking for. Man made them both as if man was a God. "No, it can't be." I shouted to the sky, "I will not be the one to carry out this law!"  



	6. Fate Is Sealed For the Damned

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Fate Is Sealed For the Damned  
  
Knives looked at me as if I had just lost a screw. I can't say I blamed him. I engulfed myself into flames. When the flames died I was again gone. Why couldn't I wait until all life died on this planet of sand? I had the time. I could wait it out. Why did being the guardian of light also mean making sure it had only one source? Wasn't there anyway for humans to repent for this sin? Fate telling me this journey was to be taken completely alone was actually for a good reason. If I have never made friends with Vash and Wolfwood I would never have had any doubts in my duty. I reached into my pouch hanging around my waist. In my hand I know held to small toys. A die and a jack, games and children's toys, but why did I have them? I thought about it for a minute before I realized the balance. The die was part of chance and the jack was a game of skill. There was really no difference if Fate was playing the game.  
  
I waited on my deed two years. Wolfwood was gone. I hoped he managed to make it to the afterlife. Vash and Knives are now in agreement on not killing, but now I must kill. I had to tell Vash and Knives how sorry I was for what I had to do. I repaired the Amethysts and was ready to destroy all trace of life now.  
  
I walked into the city I heard Vash was living. I found him playing with children near the center of town. It was time. "Hey Broom Head!"  
  
He stood up taking a few children still clinging to his arms and neck. In his eyes was joy to see me again. "Aurora! Hey, I thought you had forgotten about us."  
  
He gave me a hug, making sure to grab low. I reached behind me and pulled his arm up. He then let me go again. "I could never do that and you know it."  
  
"What kept you away so long. Knives said he met you too but you left there over two years ago. I'm sure he'd like to catch up the time as well."  
  
Tears were now streaming down my face. "No, I can only stand to say this once and I can't wait any longer. I don't have the strength. Vash, I have to destroy all traces of life. I figured out what Fate wanted me to find when I saw the memories of Knives. Man created a new life, one God never intended. Even though the people here have forgotten your kind still exists and never should have. Holy vengeance is the justice of hell, but it is what I have to do."  
  
Vash embraced me in a gentle hug as my knees gave out. He sank to the ground with me never letting go. I cried on his shoulder. He started to stroke my hair trying to get me to stop crying. I finally was letting it out. The fact that I would one day have to perform a duty completely opposite of what I had always done I have always known. Denial is a wonderful thing until reality sets in. I slowed down my tears enough for him to ask the question I could feel burning inside him, "Why does it have to be you?"  
  
I buried my head in his chest. "Because I am the guardian of light, it is what I protect. Light is life and I have to make sure that the creations of life never become the creators of life."  
  
I looked up into his green eyes. "Your kind, although so wonderful, was created by man. It is why Fate sent me. Fate tried to spare my feelings but I didn't listen. I made friends with you and Mr. Nicholas D. Wolfwood; this is part of what makes this so difficult. I have to kill a friend. I should go now, I only came to apologize for what I must do."  
  
Vash slowly let go of me and I tried to stand. I faltered and he caught me again. "Curse this form! It never listens to me. It is weak, fragile, and clumsy."  
  
"Calm down. It will all be ok. We'll meet again on the other side of that wall of light you told me about once. Are you ok now?"  
  
I was now standing relatively stable. "Yes, I should be."  
  
A final tear rolled down my cheek. If I destroyed this place it would be true holy vengeance. All I can do is hope that somehow I will have enough strength to open the gates between life and death. I changed into my true form. "I guess I'll see you later Vash. Wait for me there. Tell Knives what's happened for me too. Okay?"  
  
"You can count on me," he said this with a mock salute.  
  
I galloped away. I didn't want to start this so close to town. 'Aurora, why?'  
  
'Knives, you should really tell Vash he can do this too. I guess the creator has always feared what he did not create. This duty has always existed. I just chose to ignore it.'  
  
'So the one who saved humanity and never gave up on it is now going to be their executioner?'  
  
'Knives, please, if you're not going to help then please leave me to my purpose for existence. I'm changing to the Phoenix now.'  
  
I positioned myself in a place I thought would be good to start. I started to change as I saw a light on the horizon heading quickly towards me. 'Hey, Aurora, you never said anything about being able to do this before.'  
  
'Didn't know you could do it before I met Knives.'  
  
'I wanted to know that this is a gift from us to help you along. We both plan to keep the Angel Arms going as long as we can to feed into Phoenix for you.'  
  
'Thank you both.'  
  
I flew into the energy. Phoenix knows no boundaries to it's energy use, it just grows. It grew to the size that could burn the entire planet in a single pass around. I proceeded. It was sickening how quickly the entire population died. Phoenix dissipated and I was left alone in space. I closed my eyes and floated through the nothingness. I concentrated on opening the gate. Light was everywhere now. All I could do was hope that I was not too late to save what I just destroyed. I had forgotten how much energy it took to hold the gate open this wide for any amount of time. I was spent, the Angel Arm is what allowed me to keep it open this long I knew that. My eyes started to close as the gate fell, closing around me. I opened my eyes to find myself back. Not on the planet I destroyed but in the afterlife. Fate had twisted the flow again and I was back to where I wanted to be, I shouldn't have been pushed through the gate when it closed. Did any of this really happen? Wolfwood was the first to greet me as I came from my home. I guess he was waiting since the day he died. "You once said you wanted to be in a simple place. A place without worries and sorrow. I believe you termed it Eden."  
  
I motioned to the space around me. "It is quiet beautiful."  
  
"There is but one sorrow here. It is waiting for loved ones. It isn't really that bad though. Anyone here can teach you how to see those you left behind. There is a reason Eden looks like this. Iris was the first here. My mother was also the first to seed the life where we once lived. She has had most of eternity to perfect this place. These plants like many that were on Earth were her creations. Mystics were allowed to make life in a limited capacity. Everything we made had to be approved before we could set it free. I realize now that I never created anything, I just continued Iris's designs."  
  
"Well then, since everyone is here, you have to introduce me to all the people in your life."  
  
"Only if you can return the gesture."  
  
I walked over to my fountain. I motioned over it and I could see whatever I wanted in the living world. "I can see how Vash could misuse this power."  
  
Wolfwood started to laugh. "I can see that."  
  
"These two are Torrent and Halo. The place you see is where my kingdom is."  
  
"The kingdom you refused to rule"  
  
"Must you point that out?"  
  
"As a messenger of God, I must."  
  
"God? I can see you keeping it as part of who you are, but really. Have you seen God? I thought in death you would know God, you could see the great being. Even I have never seen God or Fate or whatever created all of this."  
  
"You lack faith."  
  
"I lack many things. I've lost more."  
  
"What could you have lost if everything ends up here?"  
  
"Innocence."  
  
I walked into the mists swirling around me. "No, you are not going to just disappear this time."  
  
He leaned into the mist and grabbed my horn. His hand desperately tired to hold me as I turned to mist. "Damn you. I know you can hear me Aurora. You can't keep hiding forever."  
  
"You're a little late for that. I am damned! You said once that humans could become the devil himself. Then what the hell am I? Answer me! Man has never done anything as vile as what I have had to do. I protect the lambs the best I could then I slaughter them with such an indifferent form as Phoenix. Forgiveness is almost impossible for me to achieve now. Quit sitting there! Unless you can answer me I am going to leave this time and not just remove myself from sight."  
  
He was shocked at my words. He'd never heard angry words from me before. I knew he had an answer for me but he couldn't bring the words to his mouth. I left.  
  
  



	7. Goodbye

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Goodbye  
  
Vash and Knives were still getting acclimated to their new surroundings. A fog surrounded them. "Don't worry Knives. I'd know this entrance any day. Aurora, show yourself."  
  
"You ruin all my fun."  
  
I was now in human form giving Knives a hug. I let him go and went to give Vash one too. He scooped me up in his arms, ready for me to slap him for it. I sat up in his arms and gave him a kiss on the nose. "So, where is this? I thought you killed us."  
  
"Knives, don't remind her."  
  
Vash let me loose as I started to jump from his arms. "It's alright. It is the truth. I guess Wolfwood had as good of name as any for this place. He called it Eden. Feel free to come Knives but I really came to show Vash something."  
  
"I'll follow. It will help me learn my way around."  
  
"What is it Aurora? Tell me I want to know now."  
  
"Come with me."  
  
I took them to a small town in the middle of the lushest area of Eden. "This is where Iris lives."  
  
Vash's eyes lit with happiness. "We're going to see your mommy?"  
  
I smiled. "If you want to do that first we can."  
  
I walked up to the oldest looking homes in Eden and knocked on the door. It opened and Iris stepped out. "My Aurora, you're back. Was your last life- oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry for you."  
  
She continued talking to me. Vash looked inquiringly to Knives for an explanation of the half conversation that was coming from Iris. "I think Iris can see Aurora's mind very clearly and she is going off of what she sees. Aurora's replies to Iris's questions are visible in her mind before she can form words to express theses thoughts so I'm guessing she doesn't even bother forming the words."  
  
"I can read Mom's as well she just prefers to talk since she never had much of a chance to in life."  
  
We stayed with Iris for at least an hour. She wanted me to stay longer but I explained my surprise to her and she lead us out. I lead them down the path behind Iris's home to a small house at the bottom of the valley. 'Vash do you know yet?'  
  
'Why are all the red flowers only here?'  
  
'Because that is what she wanted.'  
  
'She? Rem?'  
  
'Are you just going to stand here or are you going to go down there and say hi?'  
  
Knives knew we were talking but waited patiently for us to finish. Vash started to run down the slope, tears streaming from his eyes. I looked to Knives. "I forgot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Rem. She had a boyfriend before Project Seeds. Vash! Wait up!"  
  
We both ran down into the valley after him. It was too late. Vash ran inside without knocking. We stood at the doorway as he scooped up Rem into a tight embrace. She didn't recognize him at first, and then she looked into his eyes. "Vash?"  
  
"Oh Rem! I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Vash."  
  
"Vash, I hate to break into this reunion but you must remember that all souls make it here."  
  
"All souls?"  
  
"Yes, Vash. I am back with the man I loved in my lifetime. I'm so proud you grew up to be so kind hearted. You must have lived an amazing life to have made friends with a Mystic, let alone the queen."  
  
Knives looked to me. "She refers to you as queen as if you still reign in death."  
  
I looked at the ground. "Aqua might be the leader now but I will remain the queen until I have a blood line."  
  
I stepped away from the house. Knives decided to go back to his new home. Vash walked up to me soon after Knives left. "Why Aurora? Why did you have to take me here?"  
  
"Rem followed you in life. She cares about you. I thought you'd like to see her again."  
  
"You thought? When are you going to see? You destroyed an entire planet. How many countless lives have you toyed with?"  
  
Tears started to form in my eyes. I have cried so often now. I never cried before. I turned away from him. "I guess I have no choice but to grant you the wish you haven't said. You won't see me again. Just do one thing for me. I know you don't owe it to me but, in sake of what was once a friendship, please tell Mephistopheles that my disappearance was for you."  
  
I faded into the air. Vash looked up to see my absence. He walked up the path out of the valley. Iris stopped him. "Where is my daughter?"  
  
"Could you tell me where I can find Mephistopheles?"  
  
"There are four fountains here. They are on the four corners of this place. I should know I built them. One is in my garden out back. It is the south fountain. The east fountain can be found in Aurora's yard. Mephistopheles guards the west fountain. Sorry for intruding in your mind but if this continues Aurora will leave the east fountain and take over the north one. The north fountain is not to be guarded, at least not in Eden. Three powers rule here. Day, night, and the warmth of spring rule this place. My daughter doesn't even know this. She doesn't know how powerful she still is. I don't know if even Mephistopheles can stop this any longer but it is your best option available."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I'm the one who created this place. I know its laws. Aurora thought you were an honorable enough soul for her to risk discovery to save. I agreed with her, that is why Wolfwood was able to save you even in death. I let him get through to you. Now go, that is if you want to save this place."  
  
Vash found the second fountain, but it was not the one he was after. Wolfwood greeted him as he walked up to the fountain. "Long time no see. Beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"The prettiest thing I ever seen. I'm guessing that I'm not to the west."  
  
"What are you babbling about now Needle Noggin?"  
  
"I said something I shouldn't have to Aurora. She said she's not coming back. Iris told me what's going to happen to this place if she goes to the north fountain to live. Somehow a Mephistopheles might be able to stop what I started."  
  
"It wasn't just you. I had to get on her case about how she lived. She was trying to find forgiveness from all she destroyed and I brushed it off."  
  
"Knives said something to her too that brought her down. It doesn't really mater now, we have to head to the west fountain now. Are you coming?"  
  
"Sure. I can't let you get into trouble by yourself."  
  
  



	8. Night, Please, Save Day

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
AN: I really like parallelism. The title is a parallel. Night and Mephistopheles, Day and Aurora is another of my doubled meanings. The meaning of the title will be fully explained in the end. Don't worry.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Night, Please, Save Day  
  
A few days later they found the west fountain. It was very different from the other two. Iris's fountain was covered in moss, Aurora's was white marble with rubies embedded into it, and Mephistopheles was the caretaker of a black marble fountain. Black stones, onyx, lined the rim shining in the moonlight. Mephistopheles walked up to them. "Do you know why she chose the moonstone? Did she ever tell you? I know she's gone from her fountain, the nights are getting longer."  
  
They both stood there shaking their heads and watching this new Mystic. He was different from both Iris and Aurora. He was dark; a blue color so dark is looked black. He lacked a horn but not the wings. Mephistopheles continued in their lack of words. "She told me once and I laughed. I see now how true it all was. Human myth has adopted what she knew all along. Moonstones are said to increase sensitivity, intuition, and clairvoyance. That is only the small part. The true feat is the power they hold is actually in love. The power of the moonstone is in concert with the phases of the moon. It waxes and wanes, like the ebb and flow of life. I realize now in this full moon that she loves everyone enough to sacrifice her own happiness to spare the feelings of others."  
  
"We must go then to stop her." Wolfwood had found his voice first.  
  
"How would you do that? Do you even have the slightest idea what is going on?"  
  
Vash looked straight into Mephistopheles' eyes. Wolfwood replied, "Enlighten me then."  
  
"Iris thought Aurora figured it out earlier when she sent her to destroy your planet. Even in this death sentence she warned her to do the job alone. In your terms Iris is God. She created everything, even a form for herself to take. Aurora is in fact her daughter do not doubt that. The problem is that Iris fears the power in Aurora. Iris did create everything but she couldn't master energy. She could use it to a certain extent but never fully control it like Aurora can. Iris sent herself to Eden. She was tired of the Mystic form. Somehow Aurora gained the powers Iris lacked through that death. Iris didn't want Aurora to follow her into death because even then she saw her daughter as a threat. Iris never made the Phoenix; it is actually what Iris fears most about her daughter. My best guess on what the Phoenix is would be that it is an overflow of energy. I can't be sure I've never actually seen it. Basically, Aurora has been toyed with her entire life. Iris has used all of her ticks and has still failed to either gain Aurora's power or destroy her. There is enough free energy here for Aurora to hide out of Iris's reach for a long time. Now, keep in mind none of the rest of my kind are Gods by any means. We might have the status of Guardian angel with what little each of us can control but in essence we are shadows of Iris's power. She feared you, Vash. She didn't realize that there was more than one of your kind though. Her little ant farm made itself a being that had almost as much control over energy as Aurora. You weren't supposed to make it here. It was Aurora that pulled the souls from that planet to this plane. Iris would have left you all in the vast nothing. The only problem is that to save everyone and everything she loves she has to kill her mother. Do you understand now?"  
  
"I can't use the Angel Arm without the gun Knives made."  
  
"What happened to your no killing motto that you gave me so much grief about?"  
  
"I don't see what she liked form either of you."  
  
Wolfwood and Vash turn from their argument at the cut down. "I'm sure you two can figure out your issues when the time comes. Iris is waiting. She will destroy this place and start over if it keeps everything going her way."  
  
Wolfwood asked the question he had about Mephistopheles, "Why do you have one of the names of the devil? You don't play the part well."  
  
"This place is a world of opposites. She is light I am darkness. The end of this place will be when Iris and Aurora become opposing forces. I don't think she's realized it yet but she has double odds against her now. Either her or I will die, and either she or Iris will die. Although she has always been the one desire of my heart something has always told me we could never be together. Vash, you have the power to help her. Iris can never live again; she is already dead if that helps your decision. Aurora is the true bringer of life."  
  
"I'll come but I'll promise nothing."  
  
"Good, I made both of you a new toy. I never stopped watching Aurora and in that I noticed both of you. These should be exact replications." He opened the front closet to reveal the cross punisher and Vash's gun.  
  
Wolfwood lifted the punisher. "Even the weight distribution is the same. I'm impressed."  
  
"You're a lot like Wolfwood. You listen and yet you don't."  
  
"I've heard every word you've said and every word you have though but not said. Your thoughts have even passed by a girl that knows Aurora is still queen of the Mystics even in death."   
  
"Stop that. Aurora never read my mind without asking. I appreciated it."  
  
"You seem to be under the impression that the mind is a safe place. Aurora knows how to block hers off. It is her kindness that keeps her from reading. Mystics read minds to communicate. She was out of the practice."  
  
Wolfwood chimed in, "You don't give me the impression that you still love Aurora."  
  
"I made her that bracelet to protect her in a new life. I knew she was going to come back again long before she thought about coming back. She has had to watch her five closest friends die over and over. She wanted to join them and transformed herself before I found her again. With only one death I realized the hell she went through so many times already. I don't know how she remained the same girl I have always known. I am willing to die for her to make sure she escapes from under the hand of God."  
  
Vash was now crying. "That was such a sad story."  
  
"Does he always do this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I've never seen a softer heart."  
  
"Dry up cry baby. We have to get moving."  
  
Mephistopheles took them to a place in Eden very few had entered. "This place is called Runes. Combined we might have a chance. Just remember I can only defend against air and earth. If Iris uses water to attack I'll be in trouble. Iris can use a little energy to attack but not much. She lacks control. None of my attacks can hurt her it would be as effective as shooting Aurora. She told me about that Nicholas. Aurora did teach me how to use the amethysts a little before she died. I only know how to draw from my own life so I must ration those attacks."  
  
"So our plan is to invite Iris to the battle and use as much energy as we can to destroy her."  
  
"Sounds about right. Why? Do you have a better plan?"  
  
"How are we going to get her here?"  
  
"I've already sent the invitation."  
  
"How did you communicate without words while still talking with us?"  
  
"Nicholas, you act as if I only have one mental path. She's coming."  
  
Wolfwood anchored the punisher. Mephistopheles positioned himself as a shield in front of both of them. Vash stood next to Wolfwood getting himself ready to use the Angel Arm. Iris was now landing. She walked up to the three positioned without care of what they were doing. "Do you really think you can beat me Mephistopheles, you and these humans using only your power and a few guns? Pathetic, really, I created you and gifted you with two powers. Leave now and be grateful that you lived with that much. You're just doing this because you were never able to save her."  
  
"Don't listen to her. She is trying to undermine your determination."  
  
"Really? Do you think I won't destroy you because of my daughter? I hope you said goodbye to her before she vanished."  
  
Mephistopheles pulled out his secret weapon. Over his mane and wings he had a cloak with thousands of amethysts embedded. He closed his eyes and concentrated as Iris started a sandstorm around them. Around them the storm raged, but inside they were safe. "I know this isn't much space but it is enough. Get ready you two. This is nothing yet."  
  
"If I start shooting will it hurt your shielding?"  
  
"Go right ahead Wolfwood. It will only piss her off now though. Wait until Vash is ready."  
  
"How did you learn how to use those? It really doesn't matter. The sandstorm was meant to spare you and kill those you are protecting. I guess it is time to kill you all."  
  
"Ready Vash? I'm going to drop the shield and focus my power on her. This would be a good time to fire Wolfwood."  
  
He started to form the Angel Arm. "Ready."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
As Mephistopheles dropped the shield Iris started to unleash a great flood. Mephistopheles raised the shield again. With all the power he had left he focused on causing damage to Iris. The blast of the Angel Arm and Mephistopheles was blinding. I could no longer hide to save this creation. "Enough!"  
  
Wolfwood turned from the light. I stood in front of him shielding him from the blast with all the power I could summon. Both Mephistopheles and Vash disappeared into the light with Iris. The light faded. Vash was very torn-up by the blast. Wolfwood was now blind. Mephistopheles lay dieing next to Iris who also was in horrid shape. I walked over to my love and my mother in human form. "Forgive me Iris."  
  
I formed a fireball and set it on her chest. It quickly grew and consumed her. "Goodbye."  
  
Mephistopheles looked up at me. I sank down and cradled his head in my lap. I started to try to heal his injuries but Iris had left me with one last curse. I couldn't save him this way. I had only one choice. "Mephistopheles, I can't save you. I can give you a new life though."  
  
"Only if you promise to watch over me, my love."  
  
"I will."  
  
I thrust him through the wall of light back to the living. A tear grazed my face. "But, you won't remember me."  
  
I walked back to the site of the battle. I could hear Wolfwood. "Is anybody left? I've lost my sight please tell me what's happened. Mephistopheles? Vash? Anyone there?"  
  
"I'm here. You'll be fine; I just have to help Vash first. He's been very seriously hurt."  
  
"Vash, can you hear me?"  
  
"Oh, Aurora. You came back. I think I'll take a nap right now. I'm so sleepy."  
  
"Come on Vash stay awake, just a little longer."  
  
"I'll try but I'm so sleepy."  
  
I placed a hand on his chest and the other on violet star on my forehead. Injury was an understatement. Wolfwood draped the cloak Mephistopheles had just made over my shoulders. It helped but I still felt Vash slipping. "You are not going to die on me. Not here."  
  
I changed to Mystic form, the cloak still draped over my back. I placed my horn at his throat. Light radiated from it and the star at its base. Vash started to glow as well. It was working. Vash sat up as good as new. "It would seem death is harder to escape here than it is in the living world."  
  
I felt my consciousness slipping. I couldn't falter yet Wolfwood still needed my help. I changed back to human form. "I know I complain about how weak this form is but it is very convenient."  
  
I walked up to Wolfwood, now face to face. I covered his eyes with my right hand and again touched the star with my left. There was light coming from his eyes now under my hand. I dropped both hands to my sides. Wolfwood opened his eyes. "I think you over did it this time Aurora. I can see that aura thing you told me about. Do you ever get used to this much light?"  
  
"Look away from me. Mine is too bight to look at for you right now. Yes, you will get used to the light."  
  
I stepped back. I was going down for the count this time. My sight was failing fast as I felt like I was floating inside myself. I collapsed, both Vash and Wolfwood tried to catch me but neither was close enough to manage. Vash cradled my head in his lap while Wolfwood was looking for life signs. "Is she alright?"  
  
"She's still alive. I think she's just exhausted."  
  
Vash looked down at his hands. "I hate to spoil this relief but she's bleeding."  
  
Wolfwood looked at the blood soaked hands of Vash. "Look at them all. She must have somehow healed you by taking your injuries."  
  
Blood was starting to pool beneath me. Most of it was coming from my chest I thought. There was so much blood. I've never seen so much let alone my own. I took on the injury; I had to heal it myself. The pain was becoming too much for me to bear.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 8.  
  
Memy: Ok as I said end of chapter 8. Continuing on the route of self-preservation I have posted two tonight. Sorry but I didn't want to put this in the summary.   
  
Countrygirl-chan: Yea, that's right.. to keep your life you have to keep posting. ^_~ It's fair trade deal... I R&R yours you R&R mine... though you've only been reading NTs... hehehe -_- lol  
  
Memy: Oh Crap she's found me! ::holds unpublished pages tightly wondering if it's too late to run::   
  
Countrygirl-chan: I'm the author of umm... 5 stories and you've only been reading one... ::hands on hips:: What's missin' from this picture!?  
  
M: Vash?  
  
C: oh you KNOW it's too late to run. I write 5 fics and you only reading one of them.... ::hands on hips:: you better read the others or run buddy girl ::laughs grinning::  
  
M: So not Vash?  
  
C: Iie not Vash. :: points:: YOU :: pokes you in the chest:: reading my other fics, THAT'S what's missing little lass.  
  
M: Wolfwood then?  
  
C: Yeah ::nods:: too late to start running now. Nope, none of your little friends  
  
M: ::looking for escape::   
  
C: Dameyo make me get Heero-kun and Wufei-kun in here after you little lass... 'Cause I'll do it... There just ouside practicing... Heero's shooting at the shooting range and Wufie's practiving his Katana moves. Your choice... I just gotta get up and open the door, to let them know. ::grins::  
  
M: Demo I've read that... well all demo the last chapter  
  
C: Last chapter of NTs? Of course... I know that...  
  
M: ::Fiddles with player:: Come on which track was it?  
  
C: 3?  
  
M: Hai found it. ::Turns up Kaze ha Mirai ni Huku and runs:: Freedom!  
  
C: ::opens the door yelling:: HEERO!! WUFEI!!! I GOT A NEW MISSION FOR YOU!! ::at the mention of a mission there infront of CG-chan in a flash. Grinning CG-chan looks at Missheru-chan:: And your answer would be?  
  
M: I guess I have to get reading... or find a better hiding place.  
  
C: A better hinding spot with Heero and Wufei on your tail? Yeah. Right.  
  
M: Well I guess I'm stuck here until I get caught up on my readings that, or until I find that better hiding place. Fidget might be mobile but the phone lines still are not. At this point it is still as easy as following the phone cord. Ja ne for now. More later.  
  
  
  



	9. Near Death, A Learning Experience

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Near Death, A Learning Experience  
  
Wolfwood took care of my wounds. He justified it to Vash as saying that a woman would be more comfortable with a man of the cloth doing this than a person with a reputation as a womanizer. I drifted completely out of consciousness right after the decision was made probably for the best.  
  
I awoke not knowing where I was, or how long I had been asleep. I still felt the pain of my injury. Eternal death didn't claim me, I couldn't complain too much. I first saw the wall. Interesting as any wall but it was enough to know that I wasn't home. I was wrapped in a red blanket. I then realized that it was not a blanket but Vash's coat. I started to get up. The pain worsened with the motion but it didn't stop me. I had to thank them for taking care of me. I looked over the edge of the bed and there was Vash sleeping on the hard floor curled in a blanket. Across the room Wolfwood was sleeping in a chair. Figuring it was best not to wake either of them right now I snuggled back into the bed and waited for either of them to wake.  
  
I had just dozed off again as Knives came bursting in. "How's she doing? Vash, you shouldn't have let her heal you completely."  
  
They both awoke with a start. Wolfwood spoke for Vash. "She didn't give him much say in the matter. On her condition, she sleeps and heals. I've never seen injuries heal this fast before."  
  
Vash turned to check on me. "She's still sleeping but she's moved."  
  
I opened my eyes. "Not sleeping anymore, just waiting for everyone else to wake up."  
  
I started to get out of bed. Wolfwood stopped me. "You have to rest until you have a chance to heal."  
  
I looked at the extent of the damage. I guess he was right. I was pretty banged up. My right arm was almost completely covered with bandages from hundreds of cuts. I felt the gash in my stomach and another on my chest. "Vash, can you do me a big favor?"  
  
"What? Anything, just name it."  
  
"Next time, don't get hurt as badly."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm not in pain, I'm just a little drained."  
  
Knives pulled Vash from the room. "Come on you're bugging her now."  
  
"No, I'm not, stop pulling on me."  
  
They were both outside now. Wolfwood was now alone with me. "Since I was cut short last time do you have any questions you need to ask about the light of the soul?"  
  
"How long until my eyes adjust to the extra light?"  
  
'Depends on the person.'  
  
"How did I hear you? You didn't move you lips."  
  
'I also gave you the ability to speak without words. If you want to use it.'  
  
"How do I talk back?"  
  
'Just think the words and send them out with your mind. It becomes less deliberate the more you practice.'  
  
'LIKE THIS?'  
  
I rubbed my temples. 'Yes, but you don't have to yell.'  
  
'Sorry. Can Vash hear this?'  
  
'Only if you include him in your focus.'  
  
Vash walked back inside, Knives was now missing again. "Hey what are you two talking about?"  
  
'Just teaching Wolfwood how to speak without words. You didn't want to be in this conversation earlier.'  
  
'I said I was sorry about yelling.'  
  
'Ouch that does hurt when somebody yells.'  
  
"Do I have a clean bill of health yet?"  
  
"I just told you, not until you have time to heal."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm done. I'm healed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How? You act as if I can't heal myself."  
  
I took the bandages off revealing that the wounds there five minutes ago were already handled. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"I'm going to cut-out. If you need me I'll be at the fountain of night for a bit."  
  
  



	10. Planting the Seeds

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Planting the Seeds  
  
I placed my hand on one of the black stones. It was cold and smooth to the touch. I wanted to know the future. The water rippled and then cleared at my touch. In the reflection I saw Mephistopheles' new life. I saw his new life in entirety. He lost his memories like I thought he would. A girl entered his life and he would spend his whole life with. A very happy life was to come for him. I was almost envious.  
  
"Wolfwood went to find Millie, and Knives has made a great impression on Merrill so I guess I really don't have anyone to talk with right now if you still are after Mephistopheles."  
  
"The Mephistopheles I loved is gone now. I saved his soul but not his being."  
  
Vash sat next to me on the fountain edge, curling his arm around me. "You really are the prettiest girl I've ever met before."  
  
I rested my head against him. "You really are desperate aren't you?"  
  
'That obvious?'  
  
I twisted so I could kneel on the fountain. I was now at the height and I gave him a short kiss on his lips. 'Yes.'  
  
"Does that mean you like me too?"  
  
"With one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You stop hunting."  
  
"Hunting what?"  
  
"Other girls."  
  
"Well I can try really hard."  
  
"You'd take another girl over a goddess?"  
  
"Well if you put it that way..."  
  
He leaned over and kissed me. I returned it fully. 'I'm in love with a goof ball'  
  
'I'm in love with an immortal.'  
  
He broke the kiss gasping for breath. "Sorry, I forget to keep track of time with you needing air. I'll see you later. There is work to be done."  
  
I got up from my seat on the fountain. "So this is what it's like to know a God."  
  
"Is it any different that before we knew?"  
  
"Well, I am dead now."  
  
"So am I. Easy enough to fix if that is a problem for you."  
  
"In life I didn't have a chance did I?"  
  
"Neither of you did."  
  
I smiled and started to walk. "Good to know but, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to fix the flaw Iris built into her creation."  
  
"Flaw?"  
  
"An existence based on opposites. It only creates conflicts."  
  
"Wouldn't that destroy individuality?"  
  
"The people will remain as they have always been. I was not going to change any of that. I meant the fountains."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Vash, you are always full of questions aren't you?"  
  
"Come on, tell me just once without telling me it is magic."  
  
"I won't this time. The fountains are all connected to the center of this place. I'm just going to let this power this world now."  
  
I held out a trinket for him to examine. "What is it?"  
  
"You don't recognize it?"  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"It is the design of my compass. The five stones on the back embedded into the composite of gold, sliver, and platinum and the front face is the compass and watch."  
  
I opened the face to reveal the Phoenix symbol inside. "So this will act as a balance?"  
  
"Yes, the balance and the heart."  
  
"It's so pretty. Can I have one?"  
  
"I can make you one later. This one has a purpose."  
  
I went to the north fountain. I dropped the pendent into the pool. It quickly disappeared into the depths of the pool. "It will lodge itself in the center."  
  
"So you're done."  
  
"Done for now."  
  
"Okay, I was expecting something to happen."  
  
"Well, I could disappear again."  
  
"Still not funny. Anywhere to get doughnuts?"  
  
"Only the best, only the freshest. Now you're in my boat, you don't need to eat but you still like the taste of certain foods."  
  
"Well lets get going."  
  



	11. Sprouts And An Early Ego Harvest

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
AN: Yay! Two people are reading this now! Back by popular demand, (well two is popular isn't it?) a new chapter!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Sprouts And An Early Ego Harvest  
  
Days into weeks and weeks turned to months and years. Eden was almost a timeless place, much like how I had already been living a life. Here everyone knows a timeless lifestyle. This morning like many others Vash came to visit me. "Why do you still live so far away from others at this fountain? You said that it wasn't a post any longer, so why stay?"  
  
"Vash, this is my home here. It has always been. Why don't you move here?"  
  
Well, I've said it now. I can't take it back. "You want us to live together?"  
  
"No, not live together, live closer to each other."  
  
He bounded down the hall. I'm beginning to see it was a mistake to tell him he was welcome to anyplace in my house with the exception of my room. "I want this room. Can I have this room?"  
  
He was doing his cute eyes. I couldn't even tell if he realized he said he wanted something. "Don't think that you're going to be able to bend the rules if you live here."  
  
"Cross my heart. I'll stay out of your room."  
  
"Alright. Don't you have to tell Knives you're leaving?"  
  
"He'll figure it out."  
  
Vash was actually a very quiet roommate. Not really, but when I was in my room he quieted down outside. I know inside he was still dying to see what my room looked like. I held the same rule for myself. Vash's room was his own personal space. I was sitting outside basking in the glow of the sun. Vash came outside and stood over me. "Aurora, would you like me to teach you how to fire a gun?"  
  
"I've never done that before. Is it hard?"  
  
"Shooting it isn't that difficult, it's the aiming."  
  
"Sure I'll try it."  
  
Vash ran out to the cobble stone fence that surrounded my garden. He placed four rocks no the top edge and ran back. He demonstrated how to load and unload the gun before showing me how to remove the safety and line up the sights to aim it. He shot hitting one of the rocks sending it back over the garden wall. "See how it all works?"  
  
"Ok I think I can handle that much."  
  
"I almost forgot. It has a pretty strong recoil so be ready for it to want to push back."  
  
"Alright, my first attempt."  
  
I clicked the safety off, lined up the sights and fired. The recoil was quite strong and jerked around a bit. My shot went off course into the woods.  
  
"Pretty good for a first try."  
  
"Can I try again?"  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
I again lined up my shot. This time I was ready for the punch of the recoil. I fired hitting the center stone back off the wall. "I did it!"  
  
"You hit the little one even. Time to give the gun back. I think you're a bit to high strung for this."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking."  
  
I replaced the safety and handed him back the gun. "Well I can get hurt by it unlike you."  
  
"Do you want to learn a trick?"  
  
"What kind of trick."  
  
"I've noticed you can use energy, but I have also noticed your talent with plants."  
  
"What are you getting at now?"  
  
"Your ability with plants is better than some Mystic's who have the gift of soil. Do you wish to learn how to use your gift? I can teach you."  
  
"Would I? That would be too neat."  
  
"Sit down then."  
  
He sat down and I sat next to him. I placed a seed in his hand. "Can you feel the life inside?"  
  
"Yes, it's asking for protection."  
  
"Good, you are better at this than I thought. What is the soil beneath you telling you?"  
  
"It is offering to protect the seed."  
  
"Yes, what is your purpose between them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You could protect the seed couldn't you?"  
  
"But it wouldn't grow."  
  
"If you were to drop it to the ground would it have a better chance?"  
  
"A bird might eat it or it might never make it into the ground to thrive."  
  
"So, what is your role?"  
  
"To make sure the seed is safe within the soil?"  
  
"That is a big part of it. Burry it and see if you find the rest of the answer."  
  
He started to dig into the soft soil with his fingers. He buried the seed about two inches into the soil. "Now what?"  
  
"Can't you feel the seed any longer?"  
  
"Yes, but not as strongly."  
  
"So what is it telling you?"  
  
"It is frightened. It is not sure if it will get enough light or water in the soil to live."  
  
"This is why plants take so long to grow. They fear the world around them. All it takes is a few kind words they believe before they will flourish."  
  
"How do I tell it that it is ok?"  
  
'Without words.'  
  
'Little seed, it's going to be ok. The light is waiting for you and I'll make sure you get all the water you need. Come on don't be scared.'  
  
"Is it frightened still?"  
  
"It doesn't feel that way anymore. Why isn't it growing?"  
  
"It is but you didn't ask it to grow quickly for you."  
  
'Come out little seed. Grow into a big plant for me. I want to see you strong today.'  
  
A sprout emerged from the soil. Vash looked at me with a smile. I motioned for him to keep his eyes on his seedling. The sprout was no longer a sprout but a full grown Bird of Paradise already in bloom. "Better water it since you promised."  
  
Vash ran to the fountain to get water. As he watered his new flower he examined it. "What kind of plant is this?"  
  
"If I gave you a name would it change what it is? It would still be the plant before you but now paled in beauty by being labeled."  
  
"I know but what is it called it must have a name."  
  
"I believe the humans called it a Bird of Paradise."  
  
"Why haven't I ever seen these before?"  
  
"There was no way for it to survive on your planet. It is a tropical plant. Warm, moist climates suit it best."  
  
"So they died?"  
  
"Yes the seeds died."  
  
"With nobody to comfort them?"  
  
"Many die without the comfort of kind words. Everything speaks and wants guidance, it is just we don't all know the languages or have the connections."  
  
Vash was crying. I had been weak all day and now I just couldn't stay awake any longer. I closed my eyes and tipped over into the soft grass. Vash dried his eyes long enough to see I had fallen asleep. He started to get worried when hours passed by and I still had not awakened. "Aurora, wake up."  
  
He shook me a little with no response. "Come on, don't do this I don't know how to help you or where to find help anymore. All the Mystics you told me of are gone now."  
  
'Do you know where I can find a Mystic nice soil?'  
  
He saw images of another Mystic; a white unicorn, very old surrounded by mountains almost hidden in the mist. 'Thanks.'  
  
Vash ran to the mountains. He had seen them on the horizon when he once walked to Aurora's house. The hike into the mountains to get to the valley of mist was a short but difficult one. He saw what he was looking for. At the base grazing on the silvery grass was the unicorn the soil had shown him. "Hey, excuse me Mr. Unicorn. My name is Vash and I think you are the only one who can help."  
  
The unicorn looked up, startled that a visitor had come this far into the mountains. "What business do you think you have with me?"  
  
"Well, you see Aurora has been sleeping for a really long time and I can't get her to wake-up. The soil said you were the only Mystic left to ask and showed me where to find you."  
  
"Little Rori's back?"  
  
"Yeah, but I really don't think she likes being called that."  
  
He glared at Vash. "You talk too much."  
  
"Thank you sir, but can I at least talk too much knowing your name?"  
  
"Mercurius. I've been waiting a long time to see Little Rori, so you better not have killed her."  
  
"She's- "  
  
"I know where she'll be. Get moving."  
  
Vash started to run back. Mercurius was already tiring of Vash. "Pretty fast for a human. Get on, it will be much quicker than waiting for you."  
  
"Aurora never let me ride her."  
  
"Good, she's a princess. Carrying around parasites like you would be an insult."  
  
Vash and Mercurius arrived back quickly. Not fast enough for Vash's pride to be left uninjured but still rather quickly. "Where did you leave her?"  
  
"She in the garden."  
  
"Just what I should have expected. You didn't bring her to her room."  
  
"I'm not allowed in there without her permission."  
  
"Glad to hear she's still as smart as I taught her to be. Are you going to help me?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Vash helped to get me on Mercurius's back so that he could take me to my room. He came back out a few minutes later. "She'll be fine. It looks like one of her hearts stopped for a few minutes but no damage was done other than it fatigued her enough to cause this. What were you doing today that could have drained her?"  
  
"Nothing unusual. She taught me how to speak to the soil and plants today. I taught her how to use a gun. Other than that she had been lounging around in the sun."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear all of that. She'll be fine. Strength is something developed. She might do this again but it looks like her body can handle it and is growing stronger because of it."  
  
"What did you mean one of her hearts?"  
  
"You didn't know? Mystics have two hearts. It is as simple as that. I'm going home for a little while. If you can talk to soil then you should know how to send me a message without words."  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Good. Stay out of Rori's room. If she needs you, which I doubt, she will ask you in.'  
  
"Understood."  
  



	12. Stop Calling Me Rori!

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Stop Calling Me Rori!  
  
Mercurius turned and walked back towards the mountains. The cold mist left the air following Mercurius. Vash shook off the chill and went inside. A few hours went by. I slept and Vash nursed his pride. I woke-up seeing I was in my room now, I'd forgive him this once. He was trying to help. I walked out to the kitchen where he was sitting and drinking. I grabbed the half empty bottle as he fell backwards off the chair surprised when I had reached for it. "Rori you shouldn't sneak up on people."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rori, I hate that name."  
  
"Mercurius calls you that."  
  
"So you've met Mercurius? Don't call me Rori. I've tried for eons to make him stop calling me that."  
  
"Why Rori? I didn't like him much. He was a bit of a jerk. Although with the pet name and how protective he was with you I'd say you made his good side."  
  
"Stop it. Haven't you noticed we live up to our names? Mercurius is like how the weather can switch from hot to cold very quickly. He does this in his attitude."  
  
"Not a very good excuse. In case you're wondering he's the one who put you in your room so your secrets are still your own."  
  
"I trust your word. See his ice mist?"  
  
"See? It follows him."  
  
"It is a nice trait if you want to hide."  
  
"He's still a jerk."  
  
Shaking the bottle. "This stuff probably didn't help your first impression."  
  
"What? I wasn't drinking."  
  
"You drink. The smell, however faint, still was on you from the last time."  
  
"Take a slug off of it if you want."  
  
I crinkled my nose. "Something about drinking flammable liquids doesn't appeal to me."  
  
I started to make cherry juice on the counter. Vash regained his seat at the table and his bottle of spirits. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Making juice then going to bed."  
  
"Already? You just woke up."  
  
"Makes no difference when you're sleepy. Night Vash."  
  
"Good Night Rori."  
  
I glared at him as I left the kitchen on my way to slumber. He burst out laughing. It was probably due to a mixture of alcohol and knowing he was annoying me.  
  
Vash awoke the next morning with a mild hangover. He looked at the clock. Yep, it was still early enough to make breakfast. He finished cooking. 'Where is Aurora? With the smell cooking bacon she usually comes running.' Deciding it was too strange of an occurrence to ignore he went looking for her. He knocked on her room door, no answer. The whole house was searched with no sign of Aurora. He looked out at the garden. It was almost gone. Mist covered the ground and saturated the air making it impossible to see five feet into the garden. 'She must be outside with Mercurius.'  
  
He ran outside into the mist stopping about ten feet in. It wasn't cold. Actually the mist was very hot. "Itai!"  
  
"Do you mind Vash? I'm having a sauna right now."  
  
"In the garden?"  
  
"Seemed as good of place as any."  
  
"I made breakfast."  
  
"With bacon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I stopped generating the steam. Vash clamped his hands over his eyes when he started to see me from the dissipating mists. There was nothing for him to see. I was almost completely covered with a thick robe. "Will you stop that? You're not the most tolerable thing to see in the morning either."  
  
"So you're going to get on my case for being polite?"  
  
"Yep, because I know if I didn't have the robe you'd peak anyways."  
  
"You don't trust me do you?"  
  
"Let me just say this. With even the little hangover you have now, your mind is screaming out every thought it has, even those that just run through."  
  
"My mind betrayed me?"  
  
"Not intentionally. I could get my own headache with how loud your mind is carrying on right now."  
  
"Excuse me then. Food is getting cold."  
  
As Vash powered down a plate of eggs I sat across the table slowly pouring milk over my cereal. "I've got to ask. How can you eat those disgusting things?"  
  
He paused, looked up at my interruption then continued to eat what was left of his eggs. "What do you mean? I made the bacon cause you said you liked it."  
  
"No, I meant the eggs."  
  
I stuck out my tongue. "What do you mean? Eggs are good for you and taste good."  
  
"I guess if you like them."  
  
"Why doesn't little Rori-chan like her eggies?"  
  
I slowly put down my spoon and glared across the table. It was a look that could freeze the blood. I pressed my hands to the table and slowly leaned forward until I was directly in front of his face. "Do not call me Rori. What part of this is not sinking in?"  
  
I backed down a little from his face. "About the eggs it is just I have never liked the taste I guess."  
  
I brought my hand up and flicked the center of his forehead as I sat back down. He brought a hand up and rubbed the spot I just hit. "Itai. That was uncalled for."  
  
'Do you want to join me next time I sauna?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It is a simple question. You seemed eager enough to join me this morning.'  
  
'I didn't know. Really I didn't.'  
  
"I'm playing. I know you didn't know but the offer still stands. Thank you for breakfast. Oh, you might want to wait until you're a little more sober until you finish that thought."  
  
I got up and cleared the plates. Vash watched me, still shocked at the offer I had made. "I didn't mean to think of you like that. Well maybe I did cause I did think it but still you weren't supposed to know."  
  
"I warned you about drinking."  
  
"Come on I need a drinking buddy."  
  
"I'm sure Wolfwood would be glad to join you."  
  
"Oh yeah, he's still here too."  
  
"How soon we forget old friends. I guess if you were always drunk when around them you might forget them quicker."  
  
"I have a headache give me a break."  
  
"I'm going to visit Mercurius, I'll see you tonight. Okay?"  
  
"Sure I'll be good."  
  
'That worries me.'  
  
'Go I mean it I'll be good. I think I'll take your advice and see Wolfwood.'  
  
I closed the door behind me and changed to Mystic form again. Be true to yourself when around other Mystics. It is the best way. I took flight to Mercurius's valley. I landed near him. "Rori, you shouldn't be out yet. You haven't had enough time to rest."  
  
"You still worry too much. That's what got you killed the first time."  
  
"You know that it would have been you if I wasn't there. Drago and Dracul, what protectors they have been. How many times have you had to call them back? They died with the Earth their final death."  
  
"It didn't have to be. I could have vanished into the air and then neither of us would have died."  
  
"Then it would have been the end of your dragons. Don't argue with me child. There is a reason I am an elder placed to protect you."  
  
"You know you have Vash calling me Rori now too?"  
  
"He actually was listening to me?"  
  
"Aye, he thinks you a jerk now as well."  
  
"But he takes up my words? Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject. How can you stand to be around him? He reeked of spirits."  
  
"He hadn't had a drink in over a week. Sure he had one last night after dealing with you but I almost can't blame him. I know how you can be."  
  
"A dirty human vice."  
  
"Fine like any human he has flaws. You do and I do have flaws as well. Don't think yourself that far above them. We are part of what they are. So to cease your concerns, I came here today to see if I could leave with a clean bill of health."  
  
He looked at me for a moment, listening to my hearts and my breathing, felling how much energy was flowing around me. "Other than using human phrases you look fine. Just stop and rest before you pass out next time."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You better. Without a descendant if you die everything will die with it."  
  
"How can I die? Aren't I the god now?"  
  
"You're not strong enough yet to both rule completely and live a full life that you were accustomed to."  
  
"Alright I'll keep energy expenditure down and slowly build up."  
  
I flew back. Vash was still gone so I took the opportunity to take a nap on the couch. The peace lasted about fifteen minutes as Vash and Wolfwood entered. I sat up. "Hey Nicholas, long time no see. What have you been up to?"  
  
"As you said everyone ends up here. I've been making friends and like you, asking forgiveness from some."  
  
"I offered to Vash earlier and I'll offer to you too, I'm going to have a little sauna time. Do you want to join?"  
  
I saw his eyes light up. I wasn't going to pick his mind. It quickly vanished as I went into my room to change. I came back out with a towel wrapped around under my arms with two wraps completely around my body. It came down to my knees. If anything it covered more than some dresses. What a shock these two are in for. I'd never really let them see the form of this illusion. I've always been a loose clothes pants type person. I stepped out of my room closing the door behind me. So far both of them were being good. They both had a towel wrapped around the waist. "Ready?"  
  
Both of them still like teenagers where checking out what they had missed before. "Guys!"  
  
It broke the spell for a moment. "Huh?"  
  
"This form is an illusion, remember?"  
  
"I know but still. Can I call it exploring new territory?"  
  
I glared back at him. "No Vash."  
  
I walked outside and sat on the edge of the fountain. I placed my hand in the water and it started to steam. Just like this morning thick steam filled the garden. Wolfwood and Vash also took a seat on the fountain edge. "Vash, you Bird of Paradise must love this."  
  
"This is something. Why haven't you ever done this before?"  
  
"It really is a waste of energy for me. Hot water is easier to obtain for steam without using my powers. Mercurius would have a fit if he knew I was doing this."  
  
"Who's this Mercurius?"  
  
"I'm sure Vash would love to answer that."  
  
"Not all Mystics are as kind as Aurora and Mephistopheles. Even Iris was better to me than him, Aurora. He basically ripped my self-esteem to bits while he treated Aurora from her blackout."  
  
"Why did you blackout Aurora? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just used too much energy and didn't rest when I felt low. I used enough energy to stop one of my hearts momentarily, which was enough for me to take a big nap. Mercurius is actually very nice. He is a guardian, which is part of the reason he is so protective of me. Vash just got on his bad side by smelling like alcohol."  
  
"I told you I hadn't had a drink in over a week before then."  
  
"Anyways, Mercurius doesn't approve of that vice humans have and is forever punishing them for it."  
  
"Is it wise for us to be drinking tonight then?"  
  
"He won't hurt you. He might verbally abuse you a little but I think you can handle it. Just do me this favor since I've herd you handle your drinking better, can you take him home with you? His hangovers are way too loud for me to handle."  
  
"Loud?"  
  
"Yeah, she says my mind blabs out every thought I have."  
  
"He has such clean thoughts in the morning."  
  
"That was low! How was I supposed to know it was just you in the steam and not Mercurius coming to check on you?"  
  
"Vash, calm down. I don't blame you. I was well prepared for you wasn't I?"  
  
"I owe you one then."  
  
"You only owe me one because you know I saw what you were thinking at that moment. I've had enough warmth for today. It should stay pretty thick for the next twenty minutes if you two want to stay in longer. Ja ne."  
  
I walked back inside. "You two seem to be getting along."  
  
"I tease her, she teases me. So I'd guess so."  
  
"Do you realize how long we've been here now?"  
  
"How long has it been? It's harder to keep track when nobody ages."  
  
"At least eighty years now. That means Mephistopheles will be back soon."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Do I have to spell this out for you Needle Noggin?"  
  
Vash scratched his head. Now very confused. "I guess so."  
  
"If you love her and want any chance at having her then you have to act before he comes back."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"If Mephistopheles remembers his past again as a Mystic when he comes back you don't have much of a chance. You probably couldn't stay here anymore either."  
  
"Loose my home?"  
  
"Are you really that dense when it comes to matters of the heart? I'm giving up for tonight. Are you ready to go in and have a few drinks?"  
  
"Sure am."  
  



	13. The Morning After

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Morning After  
  
I didn't wake-up very early but it was still much too early for the two sleeping beauties in the kitchen. I hope they had fun. I walked over to them both sleeping in the chairs they were drinking in heads on the table. They were both good last night. I know they were trying to be quiet last night. I placed a hand on both Vash's and Nicholas's forehead. I closed my eyes and concentrated on removing the hangover that would strike as they woke up. I asked them to leave to spare me the headache so I had to spare them the hangover. I started to clear away dozens of empty bottles from the room. I finished my task and stood leaning in the doorway waiting for them to wake-up. Slowly I sipped my juice. Vash lifted his head. "Oi, Wolfwood have you given up already?"  
  
Nicholas lifted his head barely above the table. "Never."  
  
"When did it become morning?"  
  
"I don't know. Pour me another."  
  
Vash looked around to find all the bottles cleared. "Looks like we're all out."  
  
"Kuso, I still feel sober."  
  
Wolfwood lifted his head enough to see over the spines of Vash's hair to see me still slowly drinking from an old wine goblet. Vash continued their conversation. "Well, we could go get some more. Rori-chan won't mind if we're quiet."  
  
"Vash, I think she has something to do with this whole situation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"No hang-over and the room has been cleaned."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That, and she's standing behind you."  
  
Vash turned around in his chair to face me. "Good morning Aurora."  
  
"That's not what you called me a few minutes ago."  
  
"It was the liquor talking."  
  
I took another sip of my juice. "So I wasted my time fixing that hang-over for you?"  
  
"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"  
  
"Unless Wolfwood has an idea to save your hide."  
  
He looked pleadingly back to Wolfwood. "Nick?"  
  
"This one is all yours."  
  
"What a help you are."  
  
"Vash you're hopeless. Aurora, why didn't you tell us you had this marvelous ability?"  
  
"Wait a few days before you thank me."  
  
Vash finished off what was in the shot glass before him. He quickly left the room. "What was that?"  
  
"The side effect."  
  
"Side effect?"  
  
Vash was in the bathroom bowing to the porcelain god. "Aurora! What did you do?"  
  
"Yes, the side effect is that you can't have alcohol for about three days. If it helps the hang-over you were going to have would make Vash's little trip there look like a trip to garden."  
  
"So only no alcohol then?"  
  
"Yep, and if you don't believe me feel free to test it."  
  
"I'll trust you."  
  
Vash walked back into the kitchen. "That was horrible. I need a fresh drink."  
  
I placed my hand over the bottle. "The liquor is what made you sick. Stay off for three days."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He swiped the bottle from under my hand and took a swig. Then proceeded back to the bathroom. "Is it getting through your head yet? Maybe you should take this with you and give it to Knives. I think the learning curve is a little low on Vash."  
  
Wolfwood took the last bottle and started to chuckle at my joke. "Come on Aurora. I won't call you Rori anymore. Just make me feel better!"  
  
"Come back soon. You still have to introduce me to the people of your life."  
  
"I will next time. Have fun keeping Vash out of trouble. Ja ne."  
  
He shut the door behind him. I walked to the doorway of the bathroom. "Are you ok in there?"  
  
"Yeah come in."  
  
I slowly opened the door. Poor guy, he was sitting next to the toilet leaning against the bathtub as he rested from his last episode. "Promise."  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
I gave him the goblet and he finished off the juice. "That should help your stomach for now."   
  
I held out my hand to him. He took it and I helped pull him off the floor. "Did Nick go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Vash's eyes changed to an expression of concern. He slowly moved a section of my hair with his hand. He lifted it exposing the layers that were normally hidden. "What is it Vash?"  
  
"Have you always had this streak?"  
  
I looked back at him confused. "Streak?"  
  
"In your hair, a black streak."  
  
I pulled away to the mirror and lifted the section of hair to see. There it was a strip of black hair. "Never."  
  
"Why is it there now?"  
  
I looked back at him. I didn't know. I shouldn't. My hair has been the colors of fire since rebirth. "I don't know."  
  



	14. Aurora’s Room Opened

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Aurora's Room Opened  
  
  
"Black hair would look very pretty with your blue eyes."  
  
"I don't care about that right now Vash. Something is changing and I don't know why or how."  
  
"It's not gray hair."  
  
"That is also not the issue."  
  
"Well then tell me so I can understand."  
  
This wasn't his flirty fun loving self. Vash was truly concerned and wanted to know. "Come with me. I'll try to show you."  
  
I lead him into my room. I started to paw through a drawer in the dresser. Vash was looking at the photos framed all over the wall. "Who are all these people?"  
  
"Some of them memories, some friends, some are even me."  
  
"You?"  
  
I walked over to the entrance of the room. "Best to start at the beginning of them ne?"  
  
He trotted over to the painting. It was a scene that looked out of fantasy. "The unicorn is Mercurius and those two were my dragons, Drago and Dracul."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"I lost them when the Earth died."  
  
I explained a few more old paintings. I came to the photographs. "These are the five souls I was sent to protect and help to prevent Armageddon."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"There're here. They have made a life here that Fate didn't allow them in life."  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
He pointed to the next picture. This one was of me in human form and of a tall man with dark hair and eyes. "That's Mephistopheles and me when I found a way to change into a human for real instead of illusion."  
  
"So that's why you look older."  
  
"Yes, I grew old and died. Mephistopheles only figured out how to follow me after he found the pain a death brings."  
  
I noticed he passed by the picture of Phoenix without a question or second glance. He stopped at a family portrait. "Who are they?"  
  
"My family, at least then. I was reborn to try to live a life as a human the whole way through."  
  
"That can't be you. The hair is way too long and the star mark is absent from the forehead."  
  
"I was never a Mystic in that life so the mark of the horn isn't there."  
  
He went around the room asking about each image that flashed before his eyes. Finally he had made it around the room. He looked back into it. From the ceiling crystals were hung sending light everywhere and rainbows across the floor. By the window there was a small fountain. Mist flowed down the slope into a moss covered collection bowl. "Why don't you have any of Iris?"  
  
"That's what this is for."  
  
I held up my compass, which I had pulled from the drawer. "How?"  
  
"Come on I'll show you."  
  
I walked out to the fountain and sat on the edge. I looked into the clear deep water. Vash sat next to me. "Vash, you'll need to be quiet for a moment while I concentrate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I stood on the edge of the fountain. Vash looked up at me wondering what I was going to do next. I grasped the compass in my hand and coiled the chain over it. I held it over my hand and with all my might threw it into the deep water. I closed my eyes envisioning the compass as it drifted deeper into the water. I jumped down from the fountain. I grabbed Vash's hand. "Time to get up."  
  
He stood up and walked a few paces from the fountain with me. I closed my eyes again. I could feel Vash's gaze of concern for my health, and his if Mercurius learned I passed out again showing him something. I held my hands above my head again. Promise and the bracelet were both glowing now. I could feel the heat and energy radiating from them. I dropped my hands and opened my eyes as the compass flew from the water and now hovered about two feet from the surface. It had opened and the hands of the clock were spinning backwards as images flowed over the calming surface of the water. The hands stopped. The water was dark, black as night. "Come on Vash you wanted to know."  
  
I walked over to the fountain. I looked up at the compass. "Forward."  
  
Light and planets appeared in the refection of the water. "This is where I once lived. That was Iris."  
  
"And the little one that looks just like her?"  
  
"That was I."  
  
" You don't look like that at all."  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Vash saw as I died and rose from the ashes full grown and in the colors of fire. "Wow."  
  
"That has been the only time I changed appearance."  
  
"Can I see more?"  
  
"Sure. This will take a lot of time though."  
  
"Can it go faster?"  
  
I looked to the compass. "Expedient."   
  
The images now were flowing through the water at a great rate. Vash now had seen my entire history. The images abruptly stopped. My compass shook with the violent force of the time coming back into place. I reached my hand over the fountain pushing Vash to the side. The compass fell from the air and I caught it before it hit the water. I looked at it in my hand. "Resume."  
  
The second hand started ticking at a normal rate. I closed the cover and hooked the chain around my waist. "You have such interesting toys."  
  
"Do you see why I'm worried?"  
  
"I guess. What can you do about it though?"  
  
"Nothing right now."  
  
"Then don't worry. You should take a nap."  
  
"Is this the caring part of you or the self preservation side?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"I think I should talk with him tomorrow."  
  
"Do I have to come?"  
  
"No pressure but I'd enjoy the company. I'd give you a chance to make friends."  
  
"I drank last night."  
  
"And I fixed your hangover. He'll probably offer to make you a dink when he figures that out."  
  
"Great."  
  
I walked back inside and made my way to my room. I kept the door open a crack. I really didn't like it closed and there was now no secrets I had left to hide from him in there. I slipped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  



	15. Stubborn Is the Guardian of Mist; Set In...

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15: Stubborn Is the Guardian of Mist; Set In Her Ways Is the Guardian of Light  
  
  
I opened my eyes and screamed. Vash had his head on the side of the bed. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"  
  
He sat back from the bed and acted as if looking for a watch. "About two minutes."  
  
"I can see I might have to stop using the bed."  
  
"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. I swear. You just look like an angel when you sleep. So innocent and sweet, like you've never seen blood shed or the pain of the world."  
  
I sat up, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I guess I can forgive you."  
  
He started to move so that he would get one on the lips. I tried to move back loosing my balance and falling on him instead. We both were laughing. "Now who's the forward one?"  
  
"Well you are much softer to land on than a stone floor."  
  
"Glad your happy, I don't think my butt will be the same for a while."  
  
"That's going to have to heal on its own."  
  
"I've decided."  
  
"What have you decided?  
  
"I will escort you to the valley Mercurius lurks in."  
  
He was now standing as tall and straight as he could mock hero style. I looked up at him and grinned. He grinned back at me still sitting on the floor. I stood up and sucker punched him in the gut. "Well then, snap out of it and let's go."  
  
He doubled over and squeaked, "Alright, just give me a minute."  
  
I didn't have to wait long. He was being melodramatic over the hit. "All better now? Or do you need to chase down a shot of whiskey?"  
  
"No, no whiskey. Much better, actually never better."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
We walked to the mountains and into his valley. "My princess, glad to see you arrived safely. Sorry to see you brought this idiot."  
  
"Come one Mercurius, for me?"  
  
"Alright. I'll be civil but I can still smell that stuff on him."  
  
"I cleared up a hangover for him yesterday."  
  
Mercurius smiled. "So my boy, any particular liquor you'd like."  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just here to keep Aurora company on the journey."  
  
Mercurius looked to me. "He knows doesn't he?"  
  
"Of course he knows."  
  
"Take all the fun out of my one recourse."  
  
"If you're quite done belittling Vash I'd like to talk to you about why I came."  
  
"I will not discuss anymore Mystic maters around whatever he is."  
  
"You have always been so closed minded about everything. I'm going to tell him anyways."  
  
"I don't want to soften it down for him to understand."  
  
"Vash, could we have a minute."  
  
"Sure where do you want me to go?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Mercurius! Just out of hearing range please."  
  
"No problem. Don't forget about me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
We waited for Vash to settle again. "What did you need to ask me then?"  
  
"Vash actually noticed it yesterday afternoon."  
  
"That pin head noticed something that you didn't?"  
  
"My hair must have shifted unnaturally or something for him to have even seen it."  
  
I lifted the section of hair revealing the black streak. He asked me to lean down for him to see a closer look. "That is odd but Aurora you know I can't tell much when you are in illusion."  
  
I changed to my true form. "I haven't even seen it in this form yet."  
  
"I don't think you'd want to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It is on your wings dear."  
  
I looked at them and the black was in the arms of the wings bleeding into the feathers. "It still burns whatever it is."  
  
"Doesn't it remind you of someone?"  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Aurora, our race, well I guess my race is starting to die out. Think about it. When Iris died you separated from her. That was bloodline. When I died what happened?"  
  
"I felt empty. Like something was gone from who I was."  
  
"Mephistopheles the Mystic is gone for good it would seem. Watching him I can find no way to open the locks."  
  
"They must be opened from the inside."  
  
"And how did you manage to do that each time you regained life?"  
  
"I remembered how to open them. Mephistopheles has lost all his memories including that one."  
  
"You gained Iris's position since you and her were once one to begin with there wasn't much to gain. Mephistopheles is dead now confirmed and you're now showing his colors."  
  
"It's funny because I haven't felt like I'd lost him in quiet a while."  
  
"Like he's with you?"  
  
"I guess now he is."  
  
"Close as any description. I've noticed you're stronger now as well."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"The balance is fading, it would seem you've taken over Mephistopheles' share of power."  
  
"Why would this all be?"  
  
"In all truth I think your friend tipped the scale. The battle with Iris was destine to happen one day. It was not a day soon though. You held then more power than Iris but wouldn't use it. The entire Mystic race held about as much control over the elements as Iris. Either way you were destine to make the final blow. The sole survivor."  
  
"Have you known this or just telling me the prophecies that are coming to mind?"  
  
"Like you could see both paths leading to and from Armageddon I could see this. I've known this before Iris died and sent you to flames and back. Deep down you knew this all too. You just lied to yourself like you lied to yourself about never having to use the sharp and of the duty of Guardian of Light."  
  
"You should thank Vash, he saved your life."  
  
"He has yet to prove he deserves thanks."  
  
"Can you give him a chance, for me?"  
  
"For you? Aurora, please don't tell me what I'm thinking is true."  
  
"I'm not sure it is that. It is more about that you should forgive the human race."  
  
"I've gotten over that."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"What was done was done."  
  
"It was done. You still hold it above the race that they killed without reason. I have extinguished lives I had nothing against."  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was your duty."  
  
"Aye, I was in service. The ones that killed you were in service to their king. I'm failing to see the difference."  
  
"Even if you don't see it, the differences still are there."  
  
"How can you be sure they are not just in your eyes?"  
  
I had made my point, and he wasn't happy. "I see now how you think of them and how you truly think of me."  
  
"I'll take my leave then."  
  
I turned from him and started back to Vash. "Vash! Oi! I think it's time to take little Aurora home."  
  
I looked back at him. I glared at him. He had to make me feel so small. Surprise took me also. He had always demanded that Japanese should never be used around him, no even as injections. He hated that language for some reason. "Yes sir, Mr. Mercurius, sir."  
  
Vash ran up to me. "He's right. It is time to go home."  
  
"It will be a very long trip for a short stay. I know which home you're planning to visit."  
  
Mercurius might have been right, but I really didn't care to give him the satisfaction until he thought about what I had said. "What's he going on about long trips?"  
  
We were already far enough away from Mercurius, he couldn't see or hear us now. "The place, the only place I have ever taken as my home was a city known as Atlantis."  
  
"Atlantis?"  
  
"Yes, the lost city of Earth."  
  
"Rem told us about it once. She said that legends referred to it as the trade center of the world, but never proven to have existed."  
  
"It did exist, and might still. What happened to the Earth?"  
  
"They used all the resources so a few people left to try to continue existence elsewhere."  
  
"So, the planet is dead."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"We need to get to the south fountain."  
  
Vash followed me quietly. I knew inside he wanted to know what I had planned. We didn't take long to arrive. Moss still covered the stone fountain. I sat on the edge and peered into the water. Vash watched over my shoulder. I touched my horn to the surface. The clear water turned blacker than the night sky. I pulled away. "What's wrong Aurora?"  
  
The Earth slowly appeared in the darkness. "Nothing. The Earth now."  
  
I frowned. "Are you okay?"  
  
Earth was not what I remembered. The seas were now dark and the land gray. "I'll be fine. This place was once blue seas and green land. Ice covered the north and south. Life was everywhere."  
  
"Earth."  
  
"Do you want to see Atlantis?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"The ice caps still exist. Atlantis is miles below the ice."  
  
"Not that, we're dead."  
  
"I came back last time as if I never died. We just have to pass through that door again."  
  
"You open gates all the time."  
  
"Not the right type."  
  
"There are types too?"  
  
"Don't worry I know how. I've just never wanted to use it."  
  
"Why didn't you for Mephistopheles?"  
  
"To have him go to life in that condition? He'd never make it through and back here. On the side of life it is the body that fails. Here it was his soul that was in death."  
  
"I guess."  
  
I spread my wings. Light was focusing above me. It was growing. "Coming?"  
  
He jumped to my side as the mass of light fell over us. As it faded the new landscape became focused. "Kuso! It's cold! Where are we?"  
  
Vash tried to curl himself into his coat further. "About twenty miles above Atlantis. Give me a minute and it will be warmer."  
  
"In a minute I'll freeze to death."  
  
"Would that be all that bad?"  
  
"I guess not but that wasn't the point!"  
  
"Stand close to me. I'll feel cold but that's only because I'm drawing the cold from the air."  
  
I stepped back from him to give him the space he'd need not to feel my cold yet close enough for the chill to be drawn away from him. I had started my work at melting the ice. After fifteen minutes I had melted to the city. Vash was now standing in the center of Atlantis. "How did you melt the ice so fast?"  
  
"As life thrives with heat, I thrive in its absence. I said before, I absorb cold."  
  
"This dead city was once Atlantis?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not hear just to visit a dead planet."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"I owe them better."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Let the rains fall again on this barren planet."  
  
"What are you talking about? From what you showed me through the fountain the only storms here will be dust storms."  
  
I changed to my human form. I placed my finger to his lips to hush him. The motion surprised him but accomplished the goal. I reached into the pouch dangling at my hip. From it I pulled a handful of seeds. Vash bent in to examine them. I placed them in his hand and grabbed another for myself. A strong wind had started to blow. "Now just lift your hand and let the wind have the seeds."  
  
He nodded and followed my instructions as I also lifted my hand to allow the seeds to travel with the wind across seas and continents. "Where are they going?"  
  
"Everywhere. It is a rebirth."  
  
"Why do you want to bring Earth back?"  
  
"I owe it that much."  
  
"What would you owe it for?"  
  
"Being here changed the way life would have progressed. If I got a second chance, why not her?"  
  
"How long will it take?"  
  
"As long as it took your Bird of Paradise to grow."  
  
"So the melting to Atlantis was to get moisture back in the air to storm again to allow the plants to be rowing already?"  
  
"That is exactly what I've done."  
  
"Who is 'them'?"  
  
"Drago and Dracul, when the Earth died so did they. I wasn't here to help them escape from a dying planet. They wouldn't follow Halo and Torrent so they died here following my words to stay and protect Halo and Torrent here."  
  
I walked to the old harbor leaving Vash in town. It was time to start. My left hand in the water and my right on the sand. I asked them both to come forth. They both rose from long death as if only slumber. My pets had returned to me, I basked in the warmth of the flames of their breath. I opened the gate for them and they passed though willingly ready to go home. "Vash, ready to go?"  
  
He turned his gaze from the empty waters to me. I was glad he didn't notice the dragons. There would be no way for him to drop all his weapons. "Go?"  
  
"Back to Eden."  
  
"Yes."  
  
I saw it too, a huge planet with only two living on it. "Waste of space."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"An abandoned planet is a waste of space."  
  
"I guess. Where are the people now?"  
  
I looked at him. If he knew what I was doing to the weather he had to know this. It had to be doubt. He wanted his thoughts confirmed. "Most are in Eden but a few Seeds managed to find a place to land. Only one still survives. That is also about to end. Earth seems to be the only place people thrive."  
  
"So how is this planet going to be inhabited again?"  
  
"The same way we came."  
  
"I doubt Mercurius will approve of you using that much power."  
  
"He would only approve of and existence free of mankind."  
  
"That's harsh of you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
I opened the gate and we started through. Vash ran through as well not wanting to be left behind.  
  
  
  
  
- -   
  
End Chapter 15.  
  
The back-story of Aurora is kind of important to this chapter. The information on the Blood/Soul Stone is also coming up in the story. I just have to get off my lazy 455 (L33T) and actually write it down instead of having it floating around my mind. Everybody's giving me puppy eyes, even Emmit well I guess she can, she is a puppy.  



	16. Sleeping Sickness Worsens

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: Sleeping Sickness Worsens  
  
  
"Wolfwood, I'm worried about Aurora. She's been acting differently."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ever since her argument with Mercurius it as if she has no care for her personal safety."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't. Have you asked her what's wrong?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well Needle Noggin that might be the problem. I've heard rumors that Mephistopheles the Mystic soul is gone forever. Are they true?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"How can you not be sure you live with the one he pledged his life to?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I heard his name in the conversation before it turned angry."  
  
"She actually argued with the Guardian of Mist? I thought you just meant a disagreement when you said it before."  
  
"Serious enough for him to not call her Rori."  
  
"Truthfully, I don't have any ideas. You're the one who lives with her. I'm just well connected."  
  
"I'll have to ask and hope she's in a sharing mood."  
  
"Best of luck to you then. Maybe find a way to put her in a good mood?"  
  
"I can try. Who would have thought God would need cheering up?"  
  
"Who would have ever imagined God as a woman let alone something not even of human form? Better get going if you want to ask her tonight."  
  
"Ja ne then."  
  
  
  
  
I stepped inside. "Oi Vash, I'm back. Miss Me?"  
  
Silence. "Apparently not." I was in human form again. I tend to have a love/hate relationship with this form it would seem. Filling my goblet, I thought about how like blood the juice looked. I heard metal chime as I leaned on the table. Looking down to see what it was I sat the goblet on the table. It was the compass. I unhooked it and set it next to my drink. Vash had wanted me to make him one. I pressed the clasp. The compass face lifted. The tenth of Augusta, did the few still living even use this measure for time any longer? I closed it as it fell to the table. I stood up and walked to my room. The door slammed in the kitchen as Vash returned. "Aurora? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
He looked at the table. "No reason. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure Vash."  
  
I sat up on my bed. I knew I was dreaming when I thought about taking a nap. "I want to ask what you and Mercurius talked about. You've been acting differently since then and I've been worried."  
  
I looked into his green eyes filled with concern. I truly didn't know how to take the expression. Never has anyone been around to care about how I felt or how I was acting it out. "Right to the point then. Mephistopheles is back now. The Mystic in him is dead though. He doesn't remember anything before his life, which is better for him I guess. I guess the best explanation for it is I gained the power he controlled when he died inside his new form. The argument was partly over you Vash. Mercurius has never forgiven humans for his death. I was trying to point out that there was no difference between when I destroyed life and when they did. He was in no mood to hear that from the one he was stationed to guard over. He took it wrong though. He thinks I'd abandon the Mystic race to save the human one. Would it really matter? The original races were meant to die off anyways."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you could be quiet morbid at times?"  
  
"Never. Never had to be this way before either."  
  
I yawned. I was getting tired. I did use a lot of energy to open the gates three times and for two people. "Could you try to not scare me with how lifeless you've been acting?"  
  
I couldn't keep my eyes open. "I can try my best. It's just..."  
  
I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was just too heavy to hold up any longer. "Are you ok? Should I find Mercurius?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just tired... besides ... he'll just... yell at you again."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
Vash waited a few more moments silently waiting for me to drift completely to sleep. He then slowly tipped me the other way on to the bed so he could escape. Slowly he shut the door behind him. "Even asleep she feels light as feathers."  
  
I woke up very early the next morning. I walked into the kitchen fully expecting to need industrial equipment to get dried juice from my goblet to find it cleaned and dried with the compass in it. I took the compass. It had a new owner now. I walked down the hall to Vash's room and knocked. No answer. I sat there a moment before I turned to head back to my room. "BOO!"  
  
I turned to the noise with a clenched fist. Not realizing it was Vash behind me until my little fist connected to his gut. "Itai!"  
  
"Sorry, you spooked me."  
  
His eyes cringed in pain. "That was supposed to be fun. I remember how light you are but I always forget how strong you are."  
  
He still was hopping around almost doubled over. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, just give me a second."  
  
I played with the chain of the compass latching it back into a loop. I placed it around his neck. "For you."  
  
He took a moment from his major pain act to closer examine what I had given him. "You remembered!"  
  
"I try."  
  
"I guess I should invite you in since I need to sit down after your punch."  
  
"You lie."  
  
"I am not. You might only weigh hundred pounds but you hit like you have a good two hundred behind you."  
  
He sat on his bed and I sat on the floor. He made the room just how I would have thought he would have. Plants were growing everywhere. Pictures of Knives and Rem were scattered between plants. "You can sit on the bed. I haven't bitten anyone."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Yet, ever, never. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Still a little sleepy, but I think it will pass."  
  
He stood up. "Now no arguing. If you're still sleepy you're going to be sitting somewhere you can rest."  
  
I stood up fast, too fast. "No."  
  
I stumbled as he scooped me up. "See? You still need to rest."  
  
"No I don't. See? I got up too fast."  
  
He sat down on the bed and let me down to the side of him. "Have you always been this way?"  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Refusing help from everyone."  
  
"Why do you have to care so much? I never have."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"How am I wrong?"  
  
"What you have done in the past might not be reversible but from what I've heard you risked yourself to save everything you destroyed. You have to forgive yourself now."  
  
"Maybe it is conditioned response. I have always had to be strong enough to complete whatever task was set to me. If I weren't strong enough I'd fail. Most likely I'd die. Who's life did I take to come back? I never wanted this job."  
  
"Have you ever been happy?"  
  
"Yes. There was a time so early in my life I could've easily forgotten it by now. I was still a child in form and mind. I watched the stars not knowing what they were other than pinpoints of light that slept during the day. It was short lived but I still remember it. Do you want to know the ultimate twist?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I destroyed my own planet."  
  
"When? You said you've never destroyed an entire planet before the one I was on."  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"How. Your home was green and lush."  
  
"Was. When we left it became the barren place it was when we first were created. You've seen the same stars I once saw on a grassy field. I figured life would return sooner or later. There aren't that many good homes in the universe."  
  
"Did the Mystics kill that planet like how the humans killed Earth?"  
  
"No, we left. The Bounties lived a while off of what little could survive without our presence but not for long. That planet could come back if it wanted to."  
  
I held my hands out palms up. An image of the planet we had both lived on appeared. It was completely covered with dirt. The image changed to the green lush planet it was when I lived on in. Slowly it turned back to that of dust. It stayed that way for a few moments before it burst into flames and was gone. "That was a neat trick."  
  
"I once said after an illusion like that one that I was a Mystic. The name fits so well after the illusions doesn't it?"  
  
"It does. Are you feeling better now?"  
  
I lied. I was actually just getting wearier. "I'm fine now. Thanks."  
  
"See? Thanks isn't that bad of a thing."  
  
Even bigger mistake I closed my eyes. "No, it wasn't."  
  
The world was melting away and I couldn't stop it. Vash noticed my eyes were closed. "Oi! Aurora, wake-up. Come on, what am I going to say if Mercurius shows up?"  
  
I no longer had the strength to open my eyes. "He won't, he's still angry."  
  
He slipped out from under me so that I could lie down and rest. He sat on the floor and looked back up at me. "How did you ever last this long? You need to take better care of yourself."  
  
'Vash, I have been. Better care than I ever had before. There is just so much more drawing off me now. Everyday ends with me feeling like I used Phoenix.'  
  
'So how can you do this if you're asleep?'  
  
'More than one path of mind, I couldn't wake-up now if I wanted to with all my heart.'  
  
'Do you want me to go?'  
  
'Makes no difference, it is your choice. This doesn't require much energy.'  
  
'But it is using some.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'I think I should let you be then. The faster you'll be awake again and the less chance of a heart failure.'  
  
'All right, you have a good point. Mercurius might have something to say about that.'  
  
Vash closed the door behind him. I drifted deeper into slumber. I must have slept for some time because it was light outside again. I went to stand up and tripped over Vash who was sleeping on the floor. My kick didn't disturb his slumber. 'You really shouldn't have.'  
  
"I wanted to keep you safe."  
  
  



	17. Light and Darkness Cross Paths Again

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17: Light and Darkness Cross Paths Again  
  
  
He talks in his sleep? I guess he must be dreaming. He still had the compass around his neck. I half dragged and half lifted him back to his bed. The kitchen was my next stop. I started work on breakfast. I made pancakes, enough for three with Vash's appetite. It was late morning so I figured he'd be up anytime. I waited. The food was getting cold but I waited still. It was almost two and I had waited for almost an hour. The food could be reheated without much damage but I worried about him. I walked back to his room. I tapped on the open door before stepping in. He was still in bed sound asleep. 'Vash, are you alright?'  
  
He didn't speak this time. 'Oh, good you're okay. I tried to talk to you before I went to sleep but couldn't find you.'  
  
'It's ok. I'm a little harder to find when asleep.'  
  
'Are you awake now?'  
  
'Yes, but no rush, drift back deeper in sleep if you need it.'  
  
'What time is it?'  
  
'About two.'  
  
'That late?'  
  
'That's why I bothered you.'  
  
'How do I wake-up from here?'  
  
'You're still sleeping. You just wake-up.'  
  
'I'm trying. I can't figure it out.'  
  
"Wake-up!"  
  
Vash opened his eyes. "That was strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I went to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. You were sleeping on the bed."  
  
"Perhaps you sleep walk then."  
  
Confusion started to wash over him. "I never did before."  
  
"Breakfast is ready."  
  
He followed me back to the kitchen and we ate breakfast as normal. Other than how late it was it was normal. Still shoveling pancakes into his mouth looked up for the first time from his stack. "When did you wake-up?"  
  
"Just a little while ago. You shouldn't worry about me."  
  
"Who else will? You seemed to have pissed Mercurius off well enough."  
  
"That was uncalled for. Especially since you have no idea what the argument was about."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why do you keep pushing away? What else is there?"  
  
"To keep you safe I guess. There is more. There is more than can ever been seen or imagined left to be shown to you. I will not be the one to let you meet your end through the Guardian of Darkness."  
  
"Guardian of Darkness? Do you mean Mephistopheles?"  
  
"I wish. Mephistopheles was Guardian of Night. I can feel him coming. I fear I will no longer have the strength to keep him in balance."  
  
"You've lost me."  
  
"Guardian of Darkness would probably most closely match up with what I've heard of this devil figure. I faced him once, I was lucky that time, and he retreated. There was something he feared in that meeting. It wasn't me he feared directly. The Soul Stone is what he seemed to fear. The only problem is, I don't know how to use the stone nor do I know what it does. It is getting stronger in my weakness. He feeds off the chaos and the evil in life."  
  
"So, wouldn't your fighting with Mercurius be feeding his power?"  
  
"At this point I'd risk that to try to lift the darkness that has settled in Mercurius' heart."  
  
"Darkness in his heart?"  
  
"Yes, he has an issue to deal with. I pointed it out to him and then he became angry. I pointed out also that I was the same and that just infuriated him. I've seen the path Vash. He'll fall to darkness if he can't find his way out of his hate."  
  
"Path? What is this hatred?"  
  
"I can see the future to a certain extent. Every choice changes the path so to see anything you must narrow what you see. Hinge the vision on one pivotal point and then the two outcomes can bee seen. As for his hatred, it is towards the human race. He puts them at fault for his death, if that was not enough I can sense in him the idea that his life as a Mystic is worth more than a human life."  
  
"Is that why he doesn't like me?"  
  
"Yes, that is the other part."  
  
"What is the Guardian of Darkness? Is he a Mystic like the other guardians?"  
  
I looked to at the ceiling as if it had all the answers I would ever need. "No, not a Mystic. Something that has become stronger, it is something darker. I have never seen it, only the presence of it in another soul. The aura changes I would love to live forever without ever seeing it again but I know now that I will see it again. A normal aura no matter how dark or deep the shade might be will emit light. His seemed to suck the light out of the room. The normal eye would never see this change in light but it is unmistakable. I think it is like Phoenix. Iris never created it but in its absence it formed."  
  
Vash was taking this new information in. I could tell he was trying to figure a way through to Mercurius and a way to help me fight. I felt pain. It started in my chest. I doubled over in my chair grasping my chest in pain. Vash stood flinging his chair out from under him. It slid into the far wall with his forceful motion. He grabbed my shoulders and tried to get me to sit up again. My eyes were clamped shut, teeth gritted, and inside I was screaming. "Aurora, what's wrong? Please tell me."  
  
I forced my eyes open. He was looking straight into mine. He had tears in his eyes. Mine were still dry. "It's started."  
  
"What's started?"  
  
"The darkness has just made the first move."  
  
"What?"  
  
As quickly as the pain started it vanished. I stood up, Vash's hands still on my shoulders. "I'm fine now please stand back. I can no longer afford to keep this form."  
  
He backed away around the table. He saw it in my eyes, now the color of steel. I changed to Mystic form and let the flames die down. Vash now saw the true reason for my darkening hair. My wings now were black that bleed into the original reds at the tips. "What happened to your wings?"  
  
"It is the influence of Mephistopheles."  
  
"Can you tell me what just happened to you a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Like a plague. Darkness has spread. They have all been infected."  
  
"Who? Stop taking in halves."  
  
"The plane of the living. Everyone. Even Halo Guardian of Innocence."  
  
"You're going to play into Darkness's hand if you do what I think you're going to. Evil brings evil. Remember what you said before? 'Holy vengeance is the justice of hell'? How can you even think it?"  
  
"He can't survive in a dead world."  
  
"What gives you the right?"  
  
I felt tears welling in my eyes. "Nothing gives me the right and to try to correct it I will most likely not survive."  
  
"You aren't going to die."  
  
"So I should leave the plane of life to one controlled by darkness? Evil brings evil right?"  
  
"Fine but will you talk to Mercurius before you make your final choice?"  
  
"Granted. Maybe I'll see you later."  
  
I stepped outside and took flight. I arrived in the valley. Mercurius was waiting. "Did Pin Head hold you up?"  
  
"No, he had me look down another path."  
  
"Speaking of paths, you knew all this already didn't you?"  
  
"Not all."  
  
"You're right. I was holding a grudge that I should have let go of long ago. Different times different souls."  
  
"The Phoenix would cleanse this however it would also create more chaos fueling the beast. Vash also brought up their right to life."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"As you said I saw it coming and I acted. What do you think would be the correct path to save the plane?"  
  
"He's right you know. However, so are you. If you can get the gate open to save the souls you will again deplete all your power. That is if you even have enough power to open the gate after Phoenix. It is worth a shot. You know how to send them back as if nothing happened now. Trust your instincts."  
  
I formed the gate and passed through. I first burned the colony planet that people had survived relatively well on. The only remaining people and I killed them. I was able to open the gate with little trouble. I was weak but the sun was close enough to draw from on the way to what should have been my home. I couldn't stand to see my old friends in this state. I entered Phoenix earlier and as easily as the last this planet also caught flame and was gone. I managed to open the gate just long enough before it collapsed around me.   
  
  



	18. Death of Darkness

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 Death of Darkness  
  
  
I opened my eyes. Vash ran to my side and helped me up. "You looked like a shooting star when you came back."  
  
I changed back to human form. "Did everyone make it through?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
I put most of my weight on him as we started back to where everyone had gathered. "Glad to hear."  
  
I sat down in the tall grass. Vash stood behind me. I leaned into his legs as I started to regain my energy. Vash started to talk with others but didn't move from the spot. I started to fall asleep. I had just closed my eyes when I felt it. The flames of Phoenix should have destroyed everything but the soul. The darkness was here in Eden now. I looked up to Vash. "Awake again already? You're getting better at recovering Aurora."  
  
"I'll open the gate, get everyone out now."  
  
"What's going on? Why can't you?"  
  
"He's here."  
  
"I thought you said he was only in the life plane."  
  
"He must have also entered the gate. Get moving there isn't much time. The gate is at the south fountain."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I turned to the shadows of the trees around me. Vash and the others had all gone. His presence was close now. "I know you're here."  
  
A figure slowly walked from the dark shadows. "I should thank you for allowing me to have a form again. I chose this one since you seem to prefer it."  
  
He slowly came into the light. Never before could he enter the light. He was much stronger than last time. Darkness now looked human. He was tall, dressed in black, dark hair, and a ghostly white complexion, even paler than mine. What stood out past his darkness and evil aura were his eyes. They were blood red and glowed like the Blood Stone. "I don't understand."  
  
"I have always existed as a formless energy, as a soul. Even with all my power I never could truly take a form. In Eden the soul is the chooser of form."  
  
"So you were just waiting for me to use my only option?"  
  
"Do you have any idea how good it feels to be this powerful again?"  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Iris might have created everything you know, but she battled my presence the entire time. I have been struggling for power, that is, until you first used the Phoenix. The chaos it caused was too sweet. Even I had never been able to cause that much at once. Can you see the end of your path now? I know you once looked to find it and never could see."  
  
"I don't need to look any longer. I've planted the seeds and if and when my time ends they will be ready."  
  
"Seeds. Why must you always make connections to the weak elements of nature? Your seeds are entering the wrong gate. I can make them as well now that I have form."  
  
"What gate?"  
  
"The same you sent Mephistopheles through. I know all about that. I know everything. There is nothing you can hide. Next you're going to try to save them. I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I don't need to lie. Only the weak lie to win."  
  
He was stronger than me now. I was still drained from Phoenix. I didn't need to leave. 'Vash, Wolfwood, can you both still hear me?'  
  
I waited for reply. They had to be gone. I was too late. There was still no reply from either of them. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Do you really think a human can hear your voiceless words at such a distance?"  
  
'Is it safe yet Aurora?'  
  
'Vash! I'm so glad. Stop sending people through the gate. Keep everyone here it is safer.'  
  
'Umm, I'd hate to say it but most have already left. All that's left is your support team Wolfwood, Mercurius, and me.'  
  
'Stay there. Don't leave Eden.'  
  
'Alright, I don't know what you're up to now.'  
  
"Stop hailing them. They have to be gone by now. The tall blonde one is like a puppy. He'd never yield to anything when doing something for you."  
  
"What is the point of all this?"  
  
"I want to play. Humans make such easy targets. You ruined my chance at a rare sport. Why did you have to reveal it to Mercurius? He was almost mine. I would have had you as well if not for that rock. Do you still have the Soul Stone?"  
  
"Why do you fear it?"  
  
"The time is almost upon me where I will be able to fear nothing."  
  
"You will fear me. You sent the Mystics back with no memory, when they die again they will kill the Mystic that was hiding inside their memories."  
  
"You will be gone by then and I will have our power."  
  
Not if I could help it. I put my hands before me palms touching. As they separated a ball of light grew between them. When my hands were almost as far from each other as I could hold them the center of the sphere of light went black. I pulled my hands down and the light then darkness spread. Time had all but stopped its motion in Eden where I just sped up the timetables of the living. 'Vash, send them back as they come. Earth is their new home.'  
  
'Ok Aurora but why is it so dark?'  
  
'I have almost stopped time here. Have everyone keep their eyes open to returning souls.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
"Nice of you to make this place more comfortable for me."  
  
I felt the souls start their returns. I started to feel the powers of the other Mystics now being fed into me. "It was only a little trick."  
  
"That used the last of your energy."  
  
He stepped forward and I tried to step back from him. He vanished. "You should sit still. It won't hurt me much. I really don't know about you nor do I truly care. You have been the one between absolute power and me since your creation."  
  
I shouted into the darkness. "What would you do with this power? Nothing right away your friends still hold the majority of the power."  
  
I reached into the pouch and pulled the Blood Stone out. "Show yourself, in your true form. Grant me that."  
  
"I would, but you see I never really had a form and the only way I can really tell what I should look like is by which souls are like mine."  
  
He reappeared behind me, grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I pressed the Blood Stone to his chest. I felt the true power of the stone and fed into it. The stone started to burn into his chest. His blood looked like tar as if flowed from the wound the stone was making as it sank deeper into his chest. "Admit defeat and walk away."  
  
"Never to someone as weak as you."  
  
"This form might be weak but I am still a Mystic of mind and soul. Do you know how long it's been?"  
  
"Since?"  
  
"Since I changed the day to night."  
  
"Five minutes, maybe a little more. Do you think I've lost track of time?"  
  
"You have. It has been over seventy years. That little trick was me playing with time."  
  
He lunged at me trying to grasp my neck. He knew it wouldn't work but he really had no other power. The stone was killing him, taking his energy and burning him to ash. The Guardian of Darkness was no more. The Blood Stone was glowing brightly in the darkness. As if nothing had happened it sat on the ash clean and clear glowing brightly. I again released a ball of energy across Eden bringing the time back to speed. I picked up the stone; it felt like it was still at full power. It didn't need my help. Even with how much power I had just gained I as still weak. The Soul Stone, what was its true nature? It was powerful enough to be dangerous yet evil feared it. My knees gave out. I gave too much to the stone. 'Vash, it's over tell the others.'  
  
'Are you all right? I can barely hear you now.'  
  
I heard Mercurius a few minutes later. 'Aurora, don't tell me that after you've used the stone that you still don't understand it.'  
  
'No, Mercurius, I don't understand it yet.'  
  
'Then you don't understand the true nature of your power.'  
  
'My power?'  
  
'Where are you. This is getting annoying. I can barely hear you and these two bug me to no end.'  
  
I started to laugh, then cough. 'Near the woods, no hurry.'  
  
'I doubt that. When you say no hurry it is an emergency situation, and get out of that form. It only makes you weaker.'  
  
'So much faith.'  
  
I looked into my hand and found blood. I felt no pain; I found no reason for the blood to be there. Maybe Mercurius is right I do need help. I changed back to my original form and waited. It took the three of them about five minutes to find me. "You guys can cover distance when you want to."  
  
"Rori, standup I need to talk to you without the aid of these two."  
  
He motioned to Wolfwood and Vash. They both had their innocent little angel looks on them. I wondered what hell they were inflicting on Mercurius while they had him out numbered. "Why not around them. I have no secrets."  
  
"Actually you do but I guess it's fair because you didn't even know them."  
  
"Will you stop being a quasi all knowing observer and tell me something?"  
  
"You've been around these too long."  
  
"Will you stop cutting them down for five minutes and tell me what you know?"  
  
"It will be a challenge but I guess. Do you still dream Rori?"  
  
"Only visions, never true fantasy anymore. But even the visions have become very far between."  
  
"Do you remember the last one you had?"  
  
"It was strange then but it has already played out. There were flashes of loneliness, blood, and evil. Everything was red as well. I think it was today."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Then what nothing the dream ended."  
  
"I guess I'll have to tell you then. Your dreams sure aren't bringing you up to where you need to be. The Blood Stone has not always existed. It was created when the Guardian of Darkness first appeared. It burns with the heat of one's dedication. It has always been yours. It is actually your true power. If you drew power off of it then you wouldn't be having this trouble with weakness."  
  
"And how would I do that?"  
  
"My only hint to you is that it is the heart of your powers. If you can't figure it out with that then I'd say you deserve to be the heart of its power. Either way this existence will survive once whole."  
  
Mercurius started to walk towards his home. I also turned towards my home. Vash and Wolfwood stood there lost for words. "Hey, Wolfwood, you go after Aurora and try to get some answers. I'll try to pry some out of grumpy."  
  
Wolfwood nodded and started to follow me. Vash ran after Mercurius who had already disappeared into the settling fog.  
  
  



	19. Two Conversations, One Choice

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19: Two Conversations, One Choice  
  
  
"Hey, Aurora. Wait up."  
  
Wolfwood was now running towards me. I stopped for him. "You wouldn't be out of breath if you would give up your smoking."  
  
"They can't kill me can they? I'm already dead."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"When did your wings change?"  
  
I turned and looked at them. They were different again. Still red at the tips but now the black was streaked with other colors as well. "They first changed when the Mystic within Mephistopheles died. The rest of this change is from all the other Mystics that have died."  
  
"I guess you are damned with carrying the scars of their lives."  
  
"So optimistic even in death aren't we Nick?"  
  
I was entering the garden gate while changing back again to human form. "Would you like to come in and have something to drink?"  
  
He paused for a moment. "Sure."  
  
"Not like you to hesitate. What's on your mind?"  
  
He followed me into the kitchen. "What would you like to drink? Vash might still have a little liquor, other than that I can offer water or juice."  
  
"I'd hate to take from Vash's stock so juice if you don't mind sparing it."  
  
"If I did mind I wouldn't offer."  
  
I poured to glasses and sat at the table with him. He just sat there staring at the glass. "If you don't like grape juice than just say so instead of staring at it."  
  
"It's not that. I want to ask you about earlier."  
  
"What about? I will never hold back a secret."  
  
I smiled to try to get him to just ask his question. "What is so important about your dreams to Mercurius?"  
  
"Is that all? That's easy, other than how to explain it right."  
  
He shook his head. "Easy and yet you don't know?"  
  
"Hey! Give me a break. There is something like a cultural gap that I have to bridge to say it right."  
  
"After meeting Mercurius I'd say it is a little bigger than a culture gap."  
  
"Alright let me try to say it this way. Dreams are very important to our lives. To be able to dream is to be healthy. My lack of dreams would be something to be concerned about, but not too deeply. Like humans we might just dream and not remember. What is the main concern is that my last dream and what just happened today matched up. It could be the sign of the end, or it could be something of a fluke and I'll have a new dream tonight an no worries."  
  
"So your dreams guide you?"  
  
"Sometimes. Some dreams are guides others are pure fantasy to fill time. I've known of humans having ditto effect. Seeing something in a dream and then seeing it played out before them. Those dreams could be guides and they could also be ignored or changed."  
  
"I get it."  
  
"Mercurius would be proud. He tends to think humans are too dense to understand."  
  
"What is that stone he was talking about?"  
  
"I guess I had to know one of you would ask sooner or later. It has two names they are Blood Stone and Soul Stone. Both names are right. So many have died seeking it and from what Mercurius says it is part of my soul. I can feel in it the power to control the rest of Phoenix. I can loose control of the Phoenix if it becomes too powerful."  
  
"So you could be whole."  
  
"I'm not sure I want to be."  
  
"What do you mean? Become the stone?"  
  
"It might be safer that way. If I could control all that power what would I become? It has been said that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."  
  
"Remember when we picked at you about not wanting to rule?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't think you'll be corrupted if not for that reason alone. You might have the power but you never use it unless it is truly needed."  
  
"So I should drain it before it finishes me and hope for the best."  
  
"If Vash was here he wouldn't approve of you talking something that sounds a lot like suicide."  
  
"While we're on the topic of Vash, where is he?"  
  
"He was after Mercurius when we separated."  
  
"He'll be back any minute then."  
  
"You have no faith in him do you?"  
  
"It's not that. I have plenty of faith in Vash. I also know Mercurius and have a lot of faith in that as well."  
  
"Does he dislike Vash that much?"  
  
"Not really. Vash is more of a game now. Once Vash realizes how to play then he'll stand a chance."  
  
I heard the gate out in the garden slam. Vash followed the noise. "Aurora, you'd be so proud. I had a conversation with Mercurius."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"What happened today."  
  
"And he said?"  
  
"He told me that Darkness was only hiding and regaining strength."  
  
"I figured as much."  
  
"Also, Darkness is something like the shadow of an incomplete soul. About the stone, you need to take the journey alone. The stone will try to convince you that you are not worthy of being the version in charge so you should rest up and be strong."  
  
"Are you going to go through with it?"  
  
"I have no other choice. Darkness exists because of the shadow. I'm strong now so I might as well try tonight."  
  
"I almost forgot! He said to use the form you first touched the stone in."  
  
I nodded. "Human form it is then."  
  
I raised my hands over my head stretching as I yawned. Vash stood behind me and grabbed both wrists in his hand. "I never noticed how tiny your wrists were."  
  
"Yes, they are small now let me go Vash."  
  
"Nope. Hey Wolfwood try to tickle her."  
  
Wolfwood stood up. "Vash, last warning."  
  
He laughed. "What are you going to do? I've got your hands."  
  
"You assume I need my hands to cause you damage."  
  
"Vash, you might want to let go. I doubt she's bluffing."  
  
He let go in a hurry as I heated up. "Itai! Hey no fair. You never said you could do that."  
  
"What? I wasn't that warm."  
  
I touched the wick of the candle on the table. It ignited. "Not warm? I'd say pretty damn hot."  
  
"I should go. Better to get this over with now rather then wait and let it bother me."  
  
I stood from the table and walked to a place that was open and vacant for miles around. It was time.   
  
  



	20. Happiness: A Dream Never Dreamt

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Happiness: A Dream Never Dreamt  
  
  
I had to do this alone. Vash had gotten more out of Mercurius than I have been able to my entire existence about the Blood Stone. I was now standing in the center of an open field. I grasped the stone with both hands and closed my eyes. It was warm for once. I tried to draw energy off the stone. It was working, slowly. I opened my eyes to see I was surrounded in flames. I couldn't see the field anymore, only the red light and heat of the flames. I heard a voice, my voice, "What gives you the right to live on complete and have me be the one to sacrifice awareness?"  
  
"The same right you assumed when you borrowed my energy. I really don't have the right, but neither do you to take my awareness."  
  
"God of man, destroyer of innocence. You are the god of man now as was Iris once. Iris destroyed your innocence and you have gone and preformed tasks that would have taken it if not for Iris."  
  
"I never asked to be the god of man. Iris never revealed to me that was her position until very close to the end. I have lost my innocence many times over by now. Some instances were my fault others were orders. If you become the dominant awareness then you too will be the god of man and will have destroyed the innocent."  
  
"You have sinned too much to be the one."  
  
"How could I be to blame? We are one soul. To defeat Darkness we must become one. If I let go and allow you the victory then we are all lost. I want to live."  
  
"Why would you want to survive now? So many times you have prayed for sweet death and it was never really granted. Always back to the missions."  
  
"NO! I must return there are people depending on me."  
  
"People? Please the human race could care less."  
  
"Never judge by a race. Individuals are the only way to be counted."  
  
"They are weak. Look at yourself in their reflection. What advantage do they have?"  
  
"A smaller form that can be more nimble than the bulk of the Mystic."  
  
"Weak. Look at the precious hands. So weak, if not for what you were they would be almost useless. Every punch you've thrown would have shattered those wrists. Every impact would have broken the fingers."  
  
"A form reflected of human yet also reflected of who I am. If this form is weak then so am I. If my soul is weak then so are you. How can you ever call yourself stronger? You have never lived. You hid. Spent eternity dormant in a stone."  
  
"Your life has made you weak. It has softened your heart and weakened your soul."  
  
"Never. Caring for others will never be a weakness."  
  
"And caring for yourself?"  
  
"I am the stronger being. I will sacrifice my well being for the weaker. If I do one day die for this belief than at least I've helped others."  
  
"A past long gone. What does it really matter in fifty years, ninety years, more?"  
  
"The shadow of Darkness must have rubbed off on you. I hear his words not the words of my heart or soul."  
  
"But we are one in the same. Do you really think anything could remain as naive as you for as long as you have lived?"  
  
"That isn't the point! Life is connections. I can't allow you to be the soul people see. It would be the end of this world."  
  
I placed my hands together. The Blood Stone was nested between them. I opened them palms up as water stared to pool from the air into my hands. The rate was quickly increasing. The flames around me were dying down. Steam rolled from the stone as water hit it. The scorched ground hissed as it cooled. "You've lost. Admit defeat."  
  
The stone fell quiet. Slowly the glow faded and was gone. Blood Stone, now soulless. I looked to one of the fresh pools of water. The red glow of the stone surrounded me and then was gone. Absorbed into my white crystalline aura. "Rest in peace."  
  
I crushed the stone in my hand. I put the dust into my pouch. Time to go home. I looked for my compass to see how much time had passed. I had given it to Vash and had already forgotten. Didn't really matter I guess.  
  
I entered the garden and sat at the fountain. "So now what? If combining destroyed Guardian of Darkness then what is left?"  
  
"To be happy."  
  
I turned to face Vash. "Happiness?"  
  
"Well, you have nothing left to face other than yourself. Be happy with yourself."  
  
"Do you want to go back to Earth for a longer stay?"  
  
"Could you really be happy there?"  
  
"I could find it there again."  
  
"I'd love to see it in full life."  
  
I opened the gate before us. The light was almost blinding. I took Vash's hand as I approached the gate. "I want to tell you something Vash, something I can't remember telling Mephistopheles before I lost him."  
  
"Aurora, you don't have to say it. I wouldn't follow you if I didn't know already."  
  
"Have you ever looked in my eyes Vash?"  
  
"Sure I have. Many times. They are the only part of your human form that doesn't look right. Even that really isn't that noticeable. It does kind of freak me out."  
  
"Not bad Vash. I don't allow them to reflect."  
  
"Why would you want to do something so odd? They look almost dead."  
  
"Because I didn't want people to see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"My eyes show reflections of the future, not a refection of the viewer in the normal sense. They allow you to see the path that would be best to live your life."  
  
"Sounds like a neat skill but I'll pass. I already know I'll have fun if I stick with you."  
  
I nodded and stepped through the gate. I never let go. Vash opened his eyes to see the Earth. "What do you think?"  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"The nearest town is about five miles away. I figured this would be much better than just appearing in the center of town. It feels so good to be back in the sun."  
  
I reached my arms to the sky basking in the light. He grabbed my wrists over my head in his left hand. "Will you stop doing that?"  
  
"What's that from?"  
  
He pointed with he free hand to my waist where the shirt had lifted when I put my arms up. "That," I twisted hard an broke free, "is from your battle with Iris."  
  
"That is one big scar. Will it go away?"  
  
"Someday. It might take a few years. It doesn't hurt or bother me. I'll take that back because it seems to be that reason you about picked me up by my wrists to see it."  
  
"So I should pick you up like this?"  
  
He scooped up under me and lifted. With one arm behind my back and the other under my knees he had a good hold of me when I started to squirm. "Enough of this foolishness. Put me down."  
  
"Are you scared of heights Aurora?"  
  
"I fly. Why would I be afraid of heights?"  
  
"You have wings but I have never seen you fly."  
  
"Down, now. I'll show you heights."  
  
I changed back again to Mystic. "Are you ever going to remain constant color pattern ever again?"  
  
"It should be stable now. Get on or are you the chicken?"  
  
"Ok, so how do you want me to get on so I don't offend you or get my ass kicked by Mercurius?"  
  
"Just sit between the wings and let you legs be in front of the wings. That should work."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle my weight and still fly? You are kind of tiny."  
  
"I'm ignoring that last part. Are you ready? Just like riding a Thomas."  
  
"Anytime now."  
  
I extended my wings out to full size. Slowly I lifted from the ground. I was now about five feet from the ground. "Scared yet?"  
  
He laughed. "Do your worst."  
  
I laughed. Time to show Vash how it's done. I flew almost straight up at half speed. Vash quickly readjusted his grip to stay on. I stopped abruptly. "This should be high enough to play. That is, if you can handle it."  
  
"I can handle anything you throw at me. I've got a good grip now."  
  
"At my expense you have a good grip. Since you're sure I'm going to have some fun."  
  
I shot across the sky at top speed. Vash was grasping at my mane with all his might and was still slipping off my back as his legs started to also slip from under my wings. I did a tight roll then stopped. "Still with me?"  
  
His pause made me look back to check on him. He was slightly swaying, still dizzy from the roll. "Don't do that again."  
  
"Why not? That is fun to do."  
  
"I might loose my insides next time."  
  
"Can't have that."  
  
I again took off across the sky this time for a vertical loop. I was almost completely around when Vash fell off. I tucked my wings in to dive. I swooped under him to catch him. I was laughing now. The guy who just accused me of being scared of heights was now screaming like a child as he free fell. "Do you not trust that I'm going to catch you?"  
  
No response. He just continued screaming his lungs out. I pulled up catching him back onto my back. He squeaked in pain before reaffirming his grip. I slowed down and started to sink out of the air. I landed and Vash rolled off and laid on the ground. "I had fun, we'll have to do that again."  
  
"Ask Wolfwood. I might never fly again after that."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
"Wimp? You have wings. I was the one free falling for however many hundred feet you let me drop."  
  
"And you didn't trust that I'd catch you?"  
  
"You call that a catch? I might hurt for weeks from that."  
  
"So I should have let you fall."  
  
Yes you- hey wait. Yes you should have caught me but a little more gently next time."  
  
"It hurt that much under all that leather? I have never had the option of leather on my rough landings."  
  
"When have you ever had a rough landing?"  
  
"Lost control of the motorcycle I had long ago. Instead of following it into the concrete wall at top speed when the wheel fell off. I ditched it and rolled across a sharp patch of pavement. I managed to cut that jacket to shreds."  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
I looked to him. His eyes were big and hopeful. "Yes?"  
  
"Can we go find something to eat? I'm starved."  
  
"Sure. Should we fly to that city?"  
  
"No more flying."  
  
I changed form. "Alright then I guess we walk."  
  
We started our walk. Earth was still an infant again. Life of all kinds was starting to thrive. The moon was starting to rise over the horizon, as the sun was standing low to the west. Sure it was the only moon but something about its pale glow made it seem even lovelier than five dotting the sky. Vash's stomach was starting to complain about its lack of food. Vash was heading straight for the bar as we entered the town. He even picked up the pace. I stayed my pace and just lingered behind him. He entered the bar as I took on the sight of this new town. I walked into the bar about ten minutes later. I surveyed my surroundings. I was starting to wonder if I was the only woman who dared to enter a bar. Vash had already ordered by the looks. He was sitting at the bar drinking something. I walked up behind him. "Hey Broom Head!"  
  
He yipped as he fell off the back of the stool. I took his seat. He looked up at me from the floor. I was smiling ear-to-ear he was not quiet as amused. He stood up, brushed him self off, picked me up, moved me to the next stool over, and smiled. "My seat little one."  
  
"Little one?"  
  
I gave him a pissed off and disgusted look. "Is that the look I get for ordering you something? Remind me never to do it again."  
  
"What did you order?"  
  
"The house special."  
  
I looked around to find not a single plate of food. All that was to be seen was people with different liquor flavored drinks. "This might be the look."  
  
Vash sat on his stool grinning. A short thin woman came running from behind the bar with two covered plates. She slid them before us, lifted the lids and left sight just as quickly. I looked down at the meal.  
  
  



	21. God vs. God?

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it?   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: God vs. God?  
  
  
"Spaghetti?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I twirled the noodles around my fork. Looking over at Vash shoveling them into his mouth some not making it completely to his mouth. I smiled at the sight and went back to my plate. Vash finished first, slamming his empty glass to the bar as if announcing it to the world that he was finished. I was spindling the last of my pasta as he looked over to check my progress. He leaned in close as I placed it in my mouth. I gave him a strange look and he backed off. "Hey, I just have a question to ask and thought it needed to be a quiet one."  
  
I swallowed the last of my meal. "What?"  
  
"Is there somehow these people knew you were coming?"  
  
"No. They shouldn't know who I am either."  
  
"The table behind us was talking about God visiting town tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you answer something for me?"  
  
The bar tender turned to face me. "For such a rare flower, anything."  
  
"What can you tell me about this God person?"  
  
"Where have you been? He is the one who created everything you see around you. He's traveling now to see what progress his creations have made."  
  
I do tend to get asked where I've been a lot don't I? "Thank you sir. How much do we owe you for the meal?"  
  
"If you promise to visit again I'll let this time be on the house."  
  
"I promise. Thanks again for the information."  
  
I stood up and walked over to Vash already waiting at the door. I look up to him. "Feel like making trouble?"  
  
We started to walk down the main street. "What are you planning now? I really don't like that gleam in your eyes right now."  
  
"Answering a question with a question, what poor form. I plan on giving a challenge to God."  
  
"Why waste your time?"  
  
"To prove a point."  
  
"So what are we going to do here for the next ten hours?"  
  
"I'd like to place a vote for sleep."  
  
"Sleep? I thought you were a god?"  
  
"Well if you rather not have any sleep then we can stay up all night and play. Remember I might need your help tomorrow."  
  
"Sleep it is."  
  
I looked around us. "There."  
  
"A tree? We're going to sleep there?"  
  
"Alright then, I'll sleep there. You'll have to find your own place."  
  
I was already climbing the tree as he walked away. I pulled myself onto a limb and started to settle into a soft patch of leaves. I had almost fallen asleep when I heard Vash return. "Any room left up there?"  
  
"Get up here."  
  
Late morning light was filtering through the leaves. "Vash, it's almost time to go."  
  
No reply. I lightly kicked his arm. He awoke with a start almost falling from his perch. I walked towards the end of the branch to see out at the busy town. "Aurora! Hey, don't go out so far the branch will break!"  
  
I walked back to him. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I jumped to a branch closer to the ground then walked to its end. The limb bent down to the ground and stepped off. Vash slowly climbed down and, even then, fell the last five feet. I walked into the crowd. Vash fought the crowd behind me. "Aurora, wait up. I can't cut through the crowd as quickly."  
  
"Don't worry Vash. I promise you won't miss the show."  
  
I walked up to the man the crowd centered. He looked powerful, tall, well built, and was very confident. "Are you the one they call God?"  
  
"Yes I am little dear. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I challenge your claim."  
  
"Child, it is not wise to challenge the one who created you."  
  
"Don't patronize me. Why did you take this title? Did you take it for the respect, for power, to humiliate others? Doesn't matter. You pick the time and the place and I will show your fraud."  
  
"Outside the main gate in three hours."  
  
"Beware the wrath of the true God."  
  
"I'd advise you to consider that threat as well little one."  
  
I walked back through the crowd. It parted for the one who dared to challenge God. "That was discrete."  
  
"Public humiliation would be good for him."  
  
"So what's your plan now?"  
  
"To go and face him in three hours. If he fights fair or not he'll still loose."  
  
"You don't have a plan."  
  
"Pretty much. But he kept calling me a child and that was really bugging me."  
  
"Aren't you still a child?"  
  
"In what terms? As God maybe I am still a child. As a Mystic I am a young adult. As a human I'd be long dead."  
  
"What do you want to do for the next three hours?"  
  
"Two hours, fifty minutes. I challenge you to darts!"  
  
"Challenge accepted."  
  
We walked back to the bar and started a few rounds. Vash was a perfect shot almost every time. He only missed when he ended up with the mangled beyond flight dart but by the end of the fourth round he had adjusted to the odd flight pattern. We took our time and had fun. It was nothing very competitive. "Is this challenge very smart?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it seems that when you show off you get low on power."  
  
"It hasn't been a problem since I combined with Blood Stone."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Besides I have you to save me."  
  
I smiled to him. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Whatever he want to prove himself better. I'm sure he has strength and he'll want to flaunt it. He seems that pig headed."  
  
"So you're not going to make an impression as you enter?"  
  
"I never said that. I just haven't decided how I want to enter. This form gets little to no respect however the Mystic form sometimes is not seen. I think I might play a little mind game."  
  
"You had better decide quickly is already two thirty."  
  
I nodded and walked outside into the bright sunlight. "Almost blinding isn't it?"  
  
"For a Guardian of Light you sure don't seem very fond of it."  
  
"It's this form. The eyes can't handle it all. The things I want them to see that they wouldn't normally and what they normally see all coming in at once."  
  
I walked to out the gates and waited for God. I could hear him already preaching to the crowd that had formed to see the show. "See? She backs out."  
  
"Bring me back the time because we know you're special. I think you know."  
  
"So you do dare to show your face, although late."  
  
"Late by what time? The clock tower still reads two fifty. Vash, can I see the compass?"  
  
He pulled it from his pocket and tossed it to me. "The clock tower is slow."  
  
I opened the face and checked the true time. "And the time keeper of the universe tells me that I have five minutes still."  
  
"Time piece of the universe? Let me see?"  
  
I handed him the compass still holding the chain. "It will be of little use to you."  
  
He held it up. "All lies. This is no timepiece. It lacks numbers, it only has scrawls like that of a child's work."  
  
I sighed and yanked the chain pulling it back. I slowly closed the face. "My language, a dead language, but still the language of creation."  
  
"What proof do you have?"  
  
"I came here to challenge not to show proof. You have no proof to your claim, and what I show as proof means nothing to a place without a history."  
  
"I challenge you to show something greater than what I have already done to prove yourself."  
  
"So be it."  
  
Flames started coming from my back. They kept growing hotter and taller. The flames started to die down revealing my wings now where my shoulder blades sat in this form. Vash backed out of my way. He knew what was coming and didn't want to take any of it. "Illusionist. A very good one but still all illusion."  
  
I smiled. He asked for what Vash felt coming. "Illusion?"  
  
I pulled back my wings then thrust them forward creating a strong blast of wind. Vash stepped forward again, ducking under my wings to get back to my side. "Is any of this really going to help?"  
  
"Probably not. Time will claim him and I will live on. So simple yet so true."  
  
"What are you talking with your body guard about? Backing out already?"  
  
I held up the compass. "Smash the keeper and time will stop. This was once true which was why I kept it with me at all times. The duplicate is safe for all eternity. It is in a place where meddling hands could never take it. Smash the compass now and you will have accomplished nothing. You would wish time to stop. You will grow old and frail."  
  
"Only you will child."  
  
I turned from the vile creature back to Vash. "Would you mind if I used the power I gave to you to protect?"  
  
He gave me a light push forward. I walked up to the self-proclaimed demigod. I stepped around him dropping white stones forming a circle. I also entered it with him. Holding out the compass before me and released it. It floated in the air right were I had released it. The compass started to glow, and then the clasp released revealing again the face. I closed my eyes and focused my mind. "Expedient."   
  
The light expanded filling the ring. It passed and the darkness filled the space. It was a column of darkness ascending to the sky. Light couldn't pass through the stone circle nor could it escape now. The hands were now blurred on the face. I watched him age, now very quickly. I saw the fear in his eyes as he saw what was happening. Again I closed my eyes and focused. "Resume."  
  
The darkness was replaced again by a bright light, which slowly dimmed around the compass. I caught the compass before it fell. Closing the lid I looked up at the victim of time. I remained un-aged he had lost seventy years. "What have you done to me?"  
  
"If you are God then you could bring back the time just as easily as I took it."  
  
Vash placed his hand on my shoulder. "You've proven you point Aurora. Is his mistake bad enough to take most of his life?"  
  
"Mistakes of the past Vash. They keep repeating the same thing. A taste of power and then they are wanting more. Souls are taken advantage of and wars are started when two of these powers meet."  
  
"One soul. I thought that they remained the same."  
  
"So he dies unchanged and repeats. He'll find power and proclaim himself great again."  
  
"Your choice."  
  
I looked back to the aged man. "Your name? I want to know it. I know you had one before you called yourself God."  
  
He slowly lowered himself to one knee. "My lady, it is Kurt."  
  
"You carry a name of honesty. Can your carry it this time?"  
  
"I will try my best."  
  
"Try? I want the promise of your being that you will use your life to stop other who dare try to walk the path that you started down."  
  
"I see now that there is one who holds the title. From what you have said I also have learned the problems it can cause. I will work to correct this flawed thought."  
  
I nodded then turned to Vash. "I've never gone back before. Watch the column. If it starts to falter catch the compass."  
  
"Understood."  
  
I stepped back into the circle with Kurt. Again I held the compass out. "Restitution."  
  
It held in the air. The clasp snapped revealing the face. The light again changed as the hands moved backwards. I still held my hands under it feeding energy into it. It was not as quick this way. I closed my eyes concentrating on keeping the negative flow of time. I could feel Vash's concern as the light flickered. The hands snapped back to time. The light returned to normal as I fell back. Vash jumped forward catching the compass in his left hand and slowing my fall as he tried to catch me with his right. "I'll be alright. Don't worry. I just wasn't ready for the surge when the hands stopped."  
  
Kurt was examining his old form. He was back to his age and now revealed as mortal as any other man. "What is this?"  
  
He pointed at his arm. The symbol of the Phoenix now graced his forearm. "Insurance, a reminder, a brand however you want to think of it. The Phoenix is to remind you of what you promised and whom you owe it to."  
  
"Why don't you take back the time to the beginning and start again if we are such mistakes?"  
  
"Because you can learn."  
  
I started to walk away from the city. If history were repeating itself then there would be another claiming power somewhere else. Vash followed me. "Why don't you bring back time? Take it back to before all this happened."  
  
"Why? Why would I want to live those things again?"  
  
"Well you would know now that you didn't have to follow all orders from above."  
  
"You wouldn't remember me. I would remember everything."  
  
"You'd have Mephistopheles back."  
  
"And the darkness, the blood stone, and I'd have to face Iris again. That is only the beginning of it all."  
  
"You also have learned though. You know the Stone's secret as well as Iris's. That and you don't seem to like the dark wings much."  
  
I spread them wide behind me and looked back at them. "They aren't that bad. Just different than what I've been used to for a few billion years."  
  
"Few?"  
  
"Fine then! Yes, I'm older than the dirt you're walking over! I can admit that!"  
  
"Mystic yes, woman still. Sorry, didn't mean to rub your age in."  
  
"And this is your first life."  
  
I gave him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Could I stay so close forever? I'd give this up to change what happened? Vash leaned into me lowering himself just enough for my to stand on my toes to give him a kiss. I wrapped my wings around both of us. While still in his arms and wrapped in my wings I burst into the cold flames. "If I see you again, I know I'll love you again Aurora."  
  
He pulled the compass from his pocket and placed it in what was still visible of my hand. "I'll see you again."  
  
The flames slowly died and I was gone with them. I went back to where I once lived, where Vash once lived. I placed the compass before me again. All right, what was the command? Did it even have one to do this? I need to deny the existence of this timeline being the truth. I need the password. I closed my eyes and focused on the time I wanted to be in. "Negate."  
  
I steadied my focus as I heard the clasp release. Not much longer and then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see the familiar.   
  



	22. If Knowing the Past Could Change It (AKA...

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.  
For Aurora's Background you'll get hints of it here but the whole thing can be found in Eternal Light: The Beginning. Used a lot of Trigun. Kind of apparent isn't it? Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: If Knowing the Past Could Change It  
  
  
  
I was home, the barren desolate time of its life but still my home. I looked to the horizon to see July. "Shit!"  
  
I started to run. I remembered what was coming. The time I saved running and not taking in my surroundings allowed me to enter the city. It was so alive. For a city this size sorrow was normally kept in a heart or two but here there was none. I still took too long. The blast started. I started to shield myself for the energy blast. Light engulfed the city. I knew that the blast was almost over but the shield was collapsing. I forgot that I wasn't as strong anymore. No longer the God of Man yet I was still on the mission to Destroy Innocence. The shield was gone the final amethyst cracked. The shear force of it knocked me back. I sat up knowing that Phoenix was starting to wake. The blast ceased. I saw it again the destruction, again the sandstorm, and again the man in red. He was injured exactly the same. This time I noticed it was not just his arm in bad shape. He looked like he lost a war. His coat was torn and he looked very warn. The life looked drained from his eyes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine let me help with you injury."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"I can smell the blood."  
  
I stepped away from the crowd and motioned him to follow. He did. "Mind if I see it?"  
  
"It doesn't look very good."  
  
"I'm not frail I can handle the sight of blood."  
  
He looked away as he revealed the wound. It was worse than I remembered it. It was still bleeding pretty badly. He watched me pull gauze from the pouch at my hip. I started to rewrap the injury, healing it as I did. This time I healed it completely. "Done. Now just keep that wrapped for a few weeks and it should be fine."  
  
He looked at the fresh bandage. It was still clean and he wasn't asking questions. "Thanks."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
I started to walk away; I looked behind me and up at his face. He was smiling at me. I handed him his coat and walked back to my doorway. He followed a little later with his coat on again hand his blanket in a bunch under his arm. Same smile on his face. He held the blanket towards me. "It gets cold at night."   
  
The smile had just become clumsier looking. Could a simple act of mercy make a person like another so much? "I couldn't, you'll need it."  
  
"Ok, then I guess we'll have to share it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He sat down close to me. I took the blanket and spread it out over both of us. "Can I ask the name of pretty girl?"  
  
"Aurora is what I go by. You?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"The secrets you keep. Well then what city is this?"  
  
"It was July."  
  
"Thanks. Night Broom Head."  
  
I snuggled into his side forgetting for the moment that he didn't know me yet. He pulled his arm around my back and started to fall asleep himself. "Sleep well tenshi. I'll keep you safe."  
  
He had nightmares again, waking violently. He'd look to me still eyes closed next to him before falling back asleep. I opened my eyes. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping. I never asked what happened to his arm. Slowly I slipped out from under his arm and got up. I climbed up to the top of a half gone building and looked down at what was left of the city. I worked to fix the amethysts that I had destroyed during the blast of the Angel Arm. I looked out past the city. The sand storms were going to pick up again. I made sure nobody was around then I jumped the thirty feet to the ground. I went back and snuggled back under Vash's arm before going back to sleep.  
  
I woke-up to find Vash gone. I was wrapped in his coat. I started to untangle myself from the long red twists. It was covered with dried blood along the left side. I folded it up to hide the blood and walked over to the well to try to clean it up a little. Most of it came out to my satisfaction. "Aurora?"  
  
I looked up at the sound of my name. "Aye?"  
  
Vash walked up with his blanket tied around him like a cloak. I handed him back his coat. I helped him with it. "I don't mean this in an insulting way but how old are you? You look about twelve but you must be older."  
  
"Twenty."  
  
"You look young! I'm only three years older but it looks like ten."  
  
He could call himself twenty-three if he wanted that was the age he looked. I waved. "I'll be seeing you around."  
  
I started to walk away. "Hey, wait up. Leaving already?"  
  
I nodded. "I have other places to be."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Don't know the names but don't worry I know how to get there."  
  
"Without breakfast? Without supplies?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."  
  
"You're insane. I'm going with you."  
  
We were outside the city now. The sand storm was finally coming in. "Sorry, not this time."  
  
I almost slipped I was going to say his name. I walked into the storm. He tried to follow but lost me in the flying sand. I decided to see what else there was here that I might have missed on my first trip. Thoughts of Mephistopheles drifted to me. What to do? I had loved him at this point in my life and he died for me. He also seemed like the only other that actually cared about the humans. I went to Warren where I had met up with Vash at the bar last time though. Vash was sitting at the bar. I had a question for myself. In that little change I made in July, did it change how quickly he would recognize me? I walked up behind him quietly. "Hey, Broom Head!"  
  
He fell off his stool at the bar at my shout. Maybe I was a bit loud for the scene. He looked up from his new seat on the floor as I took his original seat and looked down at him. "Are you going to say 'hi' or just sit there on the floor like an idiot?"  
  
He lifted me off his seat and looked at me without recognition. "My seat little one."  
  
Nope, no effect on his memory. "What a great memory you have Broom Head. I can remember you but you forget me. I guess I should go and, I wanted to congratulate you on the new arm."  
  
He turned to say something but I was already outside. There was a crash behind me. I turned to see the noise. It was Broom Head. Does being tall make a person that clumsy or is it just him? I couldn't help myself I had to laugh. His running gate was something to be seen to believe. "What's so funny now?"  
  
I sobered up enough to answer him. "You are, goof."  
  
"Well at least you're not mad at me anymore."  
  
"But do you remember me, or are you just lady chasing?"  
  
"The little medic in July. I've been told I owe you my life, Aurora."  
  
"More than once."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing important now. Going to tell me your name this time or are you starting to like Broom Head?"  
  
"Not that I want it advertised but it is Vash. What brings you here?"  
  
"Other than you, nothing I guess."  
  
"Then why did you have to leave July so fast?"  
  
"I have a mission but I'm choosing to ignore it."  
  
"Mission?"  
  
"I have to find Hand of God."  
  
"God stuff isn't my expertise but Wolfwood knows religion."  
  
"Alright where can I find him?"  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"If you must."  
  
"What kind of mission is this?"  
  
"Research would probably be the best definition I can think for it right now."  
  
"Ok now I'm really lost. Research for who?"  
  
"I've lied to you. This form is a lie. I'm a Mystic."  
  
I knew it was coming. "So what you did in July was one of your tricks?"  
  
I transformed into my true form. Vash stepped back tripping over the uneven sand. "You can close your mouth now. Blinking looks like it might be more of a challenge."  
  
He slowly steadied himself enough to walk over to me. "How is the fire not burning you?"  
  
"Touch it."  
  
He gingerly placed a hand on my wing. "It's cold?"  
  
"Yep a fire that will never burn. My true form."  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm getting thirsty and tired of walking. Can you really fly?"  
  
I thought of his last flight. I'd have to play really nice or he'd get airsick. "Just this once then."  
  
He was trying to figure a way to sit with the wings. He finally settled with his legs in front of my wings. "Ok I think I'm ready. How long will this take I'm getting cold."  
  
"Same direction?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I lifted from the ground. Vash moved a little looking for something to hold onto without luck. "Calm down. You were the one who wanted to fly just don't look down."  
  
I started forwards slowly picking up speed. After about five minutes he gave a slight tug at my mane. I stopped and hovered for a moment. "We're almost there."  
  
I descended. Vash started screaming like a girl. "Wimp."  
  
I gave my last flap about two feet from the ground landing gracefully. Vash quickly dismounted landing on his head as his foot was caught in my wing. I gritted my teeth as my eyes started to get moist. He still was struggling and pulling despite my attempts to calm him. I pulled my wing back up taking him with it. "Can you calm down for thirty seconds to get yourself out? This really hurts but not as bad as when you were squirming around like a fish out of water."  
  
He made eye contact and nodded. In his eyes I could see he was still a little shaken from the flight. I lowered my wing slowly so that he could guide himself to the ground. "How am I caught?"  
  
"Just like a fish. You have knives in you boot?"  
  
"Yes, how'd you guess?"  
  
"It would explain much of the pain, as well as the blood."  
  
A violet droplet fell from my wing. Vash caught it in his hand. "Purple?"  
  
"Yes, my blood is purple now will you help me remedy your boot being embedded in my wing?"  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
I laid down so that my wing could be closer to the ground and hopefully easier to reach. "How did you manage to do this?"  
  
"Luck? Give me a few more seconds."  
  
Vash's toy released. I stood back up and folded my wings. "Much better."  
  
"Let me look at your wing."  
  
"It's fine Vash, don't worry."  
  
"Fine? It just had three four inch blades in it."  
  
"If it would make you happy."  
  
I lowered my wings level to my back so the he could get a full view of the entire surface. He found the spot of the injury right away. The feathers were still bent in odd directions. "Where's the wound?"  
  
"As I said it is fine. It hurt me so badly because it was trying to heal around it and you kept moving."  
  
"How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't exactly have to think about doing it. Doesn't your body heal on its own?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you heal?"  
  
"I meant how do you heal so fast?"  
  
"I've always been able to heal that quickly. Noting special. Let's get moving."  
  
"Right."  
  
We walked into the city. Vash ran into the bar. I followed him this time instead of just letting him go because he was hungry. "Aurora, this is Wolfwood."  
  
I held out my hand to shake his. "Nice to meet you Mr. Wolfwood."  
  
As he did before he kneeled down and kissed mine. "A pleasure."  
  
"Mind if we talk away from the crowd."  
  
"You found a girl that doesn't like the city?"  
  
I walked over to the Cross Punisher leaning against the wall. Wolfwood started towards me to grab if on his own thinking my small form couldn't handle the weight. Vash held his shoulder. I picked it up. "Nice toy."  
  
I gave it a light toss to him. "A very unique girl you have found Vash."  
  
"Are you two coming?"  
  
They both picked up speed towards the door. This is all show. I'm not going to go through with my mission why even pretend to be investigating it? We were now out of hearing for the surrounding people. "Do you know anything about the Hand of God?"  
  
"Never heard of it. I have a question burring inside me right now that might be rude of me to ask but would you mind?"  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"How did you manage to lift my cross let alone throw it?"  
  
I looked to Vash. "I over acted again?"  
  
"Yes that was a little over the top."  
  
"Can I trust him?"  
  
"You trusted me."  
  
I looked back to Wolfwood. "I can do things like that because this form is an illusion. I am not human I am Mystic. That should mean nothing to you right now but it isn't something I can reveal in a city."  
  
"Trust her Wolfwood, I've seen too much of her true form already."  
  
"I never agreed to be speared."  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"He clipped me one with the knives in his boot."  
  
"I thought I missed something. Still I don't get how the frame can handle the weight."  
  
"Simple terms, it can't. The injury heals almost immediate and to a certain extent I must live by the rules of the form I take on."  
  
"Your true form must be very strong."  
  
"Stronger than it looks. Even when I take on a new form it is still a reflection of how I look."  
  
"I think I get it."  
  
"I'd hate to cut this short but I've got to go."  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"Vash, if I knew the name I'd tell you but, I'll be back. I know this place."  
  
"You know this place yet not a single city name."  
  
"I know a few, and I'll ignore the tone."  
  
A gust of wind carrying the sands blew between us. I just merged into it for the time being. "Will you please not do things like that?"  
  
"She really is a mystic isn't she?"  
  
"I really don't know how to explain what she is?"  
  
"Well what do you know about her?"  
  
"I've only spent a total of two days with her and there was time between the days."  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That a girl would come back to you."  
  
Same boys, new time still exactly as I had known them. Even in this short time Knives' group noticed me again. If Legato tried to pry his way into my mind again I would personally put a knot in his mind. On a whim I went out by December. I saw the orphanage. I was about two iles west of the orphanage, exactly where I wanted to be. It was the middle of nowhere now but once it had meaning. I started to dig into the soil with my hands. It had to still be here. "Geofront eat your heart out."  
  
I was lucky that only sand had covered it. Under three feet of sand it was, the roof of the greenhouse. I started to pound on the glass. I was not in the mood to dig down far enough to reach the doors. I gave it one last shot. The glass cracked. My decision to give up after that last hit was delayed. I was making progress again. After three more assaults to the pane it shattered. Glass fell into the dense vegetation sparkling in the dim light. "This should help the kids."  
  
I dropped down into the greenhouse. It was much harder to get around in there without blinding light. Now where were the auxiliary control systems? I went to the south side of the structure and opened the floor panel after removing the vines that were covering the floor. Inside the floor the steam pipes still ran. I opened the vents again. The vents ran down deep into the planet, well below the water table. It was designed to be like a hot spring when the vents were fully opened. Time to leave. It was getting too steamy for my comfort levels. I grabbed and apple on my way out. I walked back to the orphanage. A little girl was out away from the group towards the edge of the small fence that surrounded the building. I knelt down to her level and handed her the apple. "About two iles west from here is a sunken greenhouse. I don't know who you have to tell but I'm leaving it to you."  
  
The little one nodded and ran inside. An older boy about ten came out. "A sunken greenhouse? Do you mean a Geofront?"  
  
"No, my greenhouse. I'm leaving it to your orphanage. It is two iles west. You'll be able to find it pretty easy. There should be steam starting to rise from it now."  
  
I started to walk away. I had used too much of my time. Knives hadn't found me but he was becoming more active. Vash had used the Angel Arm again I saw the moon. My red moon was again scared. I was almost in position. I just had a few more iles to go. I seriously miscalculated. I climbed the last ridge to look over to find double trouble. Legato and Midvalley were both on this plateau talking about something I couldn't hear. I ducked back down hoping I wasn't seen.  
  
  
  



	23. From Limbo to Battles

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.

Chapter 23: From Limbo to Battles 

I guess I can hope for something as much as I want. As life dictates what you hope for isn't always what happens. Ever been picked up by the back of your neck? Unless you're a cat it does involve a good amount of pain. I'm noticing a trend that this time thought I'm getting more physical pain inflicted on me. "The little worm made finding her so easy. I never would have expected you to find us." 

"Yes, all my fault. Let me down!" 

Surprisingly he did. Sure he dropped me but I managed to land on my feet. I turned to face him while rubbing the back of my neck. "I assure you that little pain is the least of you problems. Why can't a play in your mind?" 

"Sorry Legato, no access granted. I'm not in the mood to play today." 

Midvalley smiled as Legato frowned. He was trying to force his control on me now. "You're going to hurt yourself if you put that much effort into seeing my mind." 

I knew I was asking for it. Midvalley was starting to play his sax. A force hit me. I felt my cheek there was residual blood. I wiped it away. "Is that all you can do?" 

"I'm just getting warmed up." 

I walked up to him to get the blast at point zero. Again, just a cut from the blast. "Is this the worst I am to expect?" 

Midvalley backed off protecting his sax under his arm. Legato emptying his gun into me is also getting old. "This can't be." 

"Give up or is it my turn now?" 

They started to back off. "If you must tell Knives something then tell him to leave me alone. I have no fight to pick with him. I had no fight to pick with you. If he still finds it necessary to see me then he can find me. I don't hide." 

I continued my trip through walking past them. Legato made a motion to stop me. "Don't give me a reason to dislike you." 

I glared at him and he glared back but removed his hand from my arm. Continuing to the next ridge where I planned to watch for the time being. As if paranoid Legato or Midvalley would glance towards the plateau I waited on. 

I waited. The players below me changed, as did the nights and days. The time was soon. I stood up looking over the horizon past the city. The sun was setting, as the sky was set ablaze in its fading light. I stared my decent. The city below was in a long sleep. Abandoned by the work of Knives. I watched it happen yet stood back. I was not impressed by the act but it happened last time and I wasn't here to change that event either. Dead cities are worse than the most crime ridden, violent, unsanitary, threatening city that I have ever been to. I entered the city. A light breeze started to kick up some of the dirt in the streets. I walked to the church. The setting sun cast bright orange light through the stained glass. It didn't matter that the God they worshipped was not how they thought he was this place was still holy in my eyes. I knelt and said a prayer before I crossed the threshold. I walked halfway down the main aisle. "May I watch over you for a while?" 

The door swung shut. I walked to the alter at the front. Everyone did just drop what they were doing and left. Wine and bread still were waiting to be shared to the corner. The last red light was now filtering through the glass. I have done so much waiting. Sleep was going to finally win. I sat in the front pew and drifted to sleep. 

I woke up to the bight multi colored casts of the glass. It really was a beautiful church. I heard Vash, Wolfwood, and the two girls he told me once that he was trying to avoid. I wanted to meet them but now was not the time. They spent the night in the hotel. I again slept in the church. The time would come. 

Later that day I knew I'd have to go into action. Wolfwood walked to the front of the church leaning heavily on Cross Punisher. I saw the blood trial and knew that this was the time. He was making a confession of sorts, apologizing for his life and not wanting to die yet. I emerged from my hiding place and walked up to him. I lifted his head in my hand. He opened his eyes. "Aurora?" 

"Yes." 

"You show up at the strangest times." 

"I have an offer for you." 

"Making deals with a man in his last breath?" 

"It is a choice that can only be made at death's door." 

"What's your offer?" 

"I'll try to be quick. You said once you wanted to be in Eden. It does exist on the other side of death. You can die now and be there. I'm offering you the choice to live a little bit longer and see where this life takes you. There is someone in your heart and you are in hers as well." 

"To choose to die would be suicide. Don't I have a responsibility to fight to live?" 

"Normally. I am not normally in the cards though." 

"Can you promise me one thing demon? Can you promise Eden will still be open to me after this life?" 

I changed to Mystic form. Nicholas struggled to hold himself up. "Relax. I can promise Eden will still be open to you. I just didn't want to save the life of a person that didn't want to go through the pain of life any longer. You did just say you didn't think there was anyplace worse than here." 

He closed his eyes for what could have been the final time no longer having the strength to keep them open. I touched my horn to his head and focused on healing his wounds. Backing away I changed to human form. "Nick, come on we have to go." 

I grabbed his shoulders and tried to gently shake him awake. "This is a bad time to take a nap." 

He looked up at me groggily. "What's wrong?" 

"We have to go." 

"Why? I'm fine now, I think." 

"Well saving you was not in the timeline that I know will work. We have to be out of sight for a bit. We have to leave your toy as well." 

"If you say so demon." 

"I'm not a demon." 

"What else would bring back a life?" 

"If you put it that way then I'd rather be the angel. I've been guarding enough souls to get the title." 

I showed him the way to the room inside the church that he could rest in. It was still very apparent that he had lost a lot of blood by his strength and actions. He fell asleep almost as soon as he was on the bed. For two days he slept and I stood by watching over him, guarding him, and keeping track of Vash. He finally woke up to find me sleeping next to his bed. My head rest on the mattress while I leaned into the frame. He shifted his weight as he sat up. I awoke with a start. "Aurora, how long have I been sleeping?" 

"Two days." 

"Have you been here the entire time?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because you needed someone to watch over you. Are you hungry?" 

"A little." 

"If you'll be ok I'll go get something to eat." 

"I'll be fine. It's you I should be worried about." 

"Why?" 

"If you stayed in here for two days then it looks like you haven't eaten." 

"I haven't. It is nothing to worry about." 

"You don't give the appearance of having an energy store." 

"I'm not human. I know I've said this to you a few times now." 

I went to the kitchen and made a soup out of what few vegetables were left. I came back with the pot and two bowls. I poured most of the soup into his bowl and the rest into mine. He leaned over the bed to grab his bowl. I lifted it to him. He then poured some of his soup into my bowl making them even level. "Human or not I still can't stand to see you starve." 

I sipped my soup. "She didn't mind." 

"Who didn't mind?" 

"You hoped the church wouldn't mind you barging in. She didn't mind. This building is one built out of respect for each other and love it doesn't know how to reject someone." 

"Why did you save me? I'm a sinner; I've killed many people without care. Innocent people die everyday and you're not there to save them. What makes me special?" 

"You're right. Innocents die everyday and you were dripping with sin. You asked for forgiveness though many never ask that. There is that, as well as other factors." 

"What are these factors? I do not want to know that I was saved just because you think of me as a friend." 

"If I could save all my friends why are they all gone? Think before you assume that I have the power to save those I want when I want." 

"Sore spot I see. What else was there then?" 

"I knew who you were and I told you the truth about me anyway. I trusted you and it looks like I trusted a good heart. I know you didn't tell Knives what I was like you should have being a Gung-Ho Gun. If you would have told him Legato would not have let me just walk off after a failed attempt at getting into my mind and a round of bullets." 

"I did mention you, only as odd and seeming to know more than you let on. You are right that I left out the part about you being a Mystic. You said it as plural so what else?" 

"This is probably the biggest reason. You remind me of myself." 

"How can I remind you of yourself? You're too damn pure." 

"I did not delight in fighting that battle and I did not fight the soldiers. My friends were on the front lines. I tried to help by destroying the heart of the opposing force. I succeeded in destroying my target. It was a huge base crawling with life and then it was gone. I keep on living never forgiven and I will not forgive myself. I can't have a second chance at life, you can." 

"That's really why you saved me then, so I could live a good life from this point on?" 

"It is your choice. I can't tell you how to live your life. I won't even be here to watch over you pretty soon." 

"So level with me. A Mystic is what? An angel? A demon? Just another creation of God?" 

"Such tough questions. How do you explain yourself when you have never been told what you are? Man has defined himself as a creature of God. With that there is the whole hierarchy of a religion, well at least in one belief system. I could be a demon. I can change form and am just as capable as humans to stray from the correct path. I could be an angel. I can form wings and have human form. God has no image other than man perceives himself as being in God's own image." 

"So you're really none of those things?" 

"A messenger or a soldier most of my life. There were originally five races. Mystic was one of the five and is the only race left to the original. Humans were one of the many later races created. Humans were interesting because they showed traits of all the original races. Here's the mind twist. The Mystic race is not all the same. Two Mystics are different from the rest. These two are Iris and myself." 

"Different how?" 

"It is an unequal balance of power. Mystics normally have one or two control traits. Iris had all of them except for energy. I was once the same. When Iris died I gained that last trait and now have the full spectrum." 

"I think I'm starting to understand you a bit." 

"I visited your orphanage. The children are very sweet." 

"Why were you there?" 

"From conversation the city sounded towards the top of the world north. There is a very old structure there. It is still buried under the sand. I just exposed enough for the kids to find it and use it." 

"What is this structure?" 

"A greenhouse very old but still functional under the sand. The steam vents that keep the plants watered are hooked into the earth itself. The idea when it was built was that it would be simple enough to not need maintenance." 

"What's growing in there?" 

"Mostly edible plants a few flowers." 

"I hope they showed proper gratitude to you for the gift." 

"Do you feel well enough to walk?" 

"I guess. I'm sure that's thanks to you." 

He slowly got up still a little light headed it looked. I stood next to him and helped his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry. I don't mind helping if you don't mind being supported but such a small person." 

"You mean my pride?" 

"Could be." 

We started out through the front of the church. Dried blood still speckled the red carpet down the main aisle. The Cross Punisher was missing from the front of the church. "Where are we going?" 

"To give Vash a little help." 

"What do you mean?" 

"He's facing Knives. He needs your support just not in the line of fire." 

"How do you know this?" 

"Part of knowing the lines of time. It can be a curse as well." 

Slowly we reached the plateau that would be just far enough out of the blast range when those two started at it. "Why are we up here?" 

"This is as close as we can get for the time being. Vash hasn't made it yet. Knives is the figure there." 

I pointed to Knives sitting at a table. Nicholas squinted looking down at the dark mass I claimed was Knives. "How can you tell?" 

"If you'd rather believe the one approaching was Knives I'm not going to let you set up this battle." 

"What is Vash planning?" 

"Can you see it?" 

"Hey, he has my cross!" 

"Time for me to get to work." 

I sat on the edge of the drop-off watching the fight start. Inside I was giggling about the way they knew each other's next move. I closed my eyes still watching the battle in my mind. They had the big guns out now, canceling each other out. Knives was getting a bit annoyed. Vash was down. I opened my eyes. "Get over here. This is the reason you needed to be here." 

"What can I do from here? The idiot has Cross Punisher right next to him if he'd just reach into the sand." 

"He doesn't know that. You have to tell him." 

I closed my eyes again. "How in God's name do you expect me to do that from here?" 

He lost his balance and fell to his ands and knees. I reached out my hand to him. "Through me. Take my hand and close your eyes. I'll try to set the rest up so you can tell him just like you were standing next to him." 

He gave me his hand. I focused in on Vash and tried to project the image of him to Wolfwood. It wasn't working. "I can't get it to work. Just tell him as if you could see him. The message will reach him just not your image." 

I closed myself out of the conversation. I was only the messenger. I opened my eyes to see Knives at the mercy of the cross. "What did you just let me do?" 

"To talk without words. It is something even our race has almost forgotten. Words put the expression out to the world. Without words the meaning isn't changed but not everyone can know the expression." 

"So I just spoke directly to Vash's mind?" 

"Yep, lets get back to town. Millie probably thinks you're dead." 

I pat him on the back. "No thanks to you I'm sure." 

"Neither of the Insurance girls know me. I've never met either them either." 

"That will have to be remedied." 

I put my hands up. "That's ok. Vash seems to try to avoid them enough for me to want to as well." 

He took advantage of how I had my hands and grabbed them both at the wrists. "Just checking, but I'm not going to snap these little things by holding you by them am I?" 

"If I said yes would you let me go?" 

"I was just wondering. You'd heal as soon as I let go so it really wouldn't matter much would it?" 

I leered at him. "You listen better than I thought you were." 

"Why thank you." 

"Wait a minute. Mind if I have a little fun?" 

"What are you thinking now? I'm starting to fear how much you think." 

"Been a while since I've spread my wings." 

"I already don't like your idea." 

The wings formed at my shoulder blades. I stretched them out fully behind me. "You have no clue how good this feels." 

"No I don't now stop messing around. Are they on fire?" 

"In a way yes." 

"Don't you want to put that out?" 

"Why? It is cold." 

He tried to get a full view of the wings now behind me tucked in. "They're huge. Do they work?" 

"I will try not to take offense at that. They work very well." 

"We still aren't flying. Put them away where every you were hiding them." 

I let the flames die and the wing faded with them. "You are no fun at all." 

"Fun? This is payback for letting me sleep two days." 

"Remind me never to have an open heart ever again." 

"Well are you going to come back or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming?" 

"Why is it so important that I go back?" 

He smiled. Already I knew he was up to something. "I want to show my appreciation of a new life." 

"And this scares me why?" 

"You have no faith." 

We started back towards town. Even carrying Knives, Vash beat us. Wolfwood hesitated short of the city. "Now you lack faith." 

"It's not that. Don't they think I'm dead?" 

"Sadly, that is the truth of your situation. You being alive would be all that mattered to Millie. Vash and Merrell would also welcome your return with little or no questions." 

"How am I going to explain what you did?" 

"I can explain that as best as I know how. I just have to have some time to think after this." 

"What is heavy on your mind…?" 

"If you pull out that church shaped box, don't think I wouldn't hit a priest." 

"Point taken. Seriously what is left to weigh on your mind?" 

"I have to figure out what to do about the mission I'm on. I'm refusing to carry out orders yet I still need to find a way to get back without doing what it wanted me to do." 

"Who gives you these missions?" 

"God, Fate, I've heard other names. It is all the same person. Don't worry it doesn't concern you now." 

Now it was my turn to grab his wrist and pull him around. "Vash, hey I'm back and I brought someone." 

Millie ran past them to Wolfwood locking his neck in a tight hug. I let Wolfwood go. I felt he wasn't going to run any longer. "When Knives wakes up I want you to meet him. He is my brother." 

I started to back away. "I think I'll pass this time." 

He grabbed my wrist and was not going to let go. "Are you scared of him?" 

"Not of him, I just have to get going again." 

He finally saw it. Never in the first time I'd known him or in this pass though had he noticed but this time he had to see. "Where did all the scars come from?" 

They were very faint almost unnoticeable. The pale white-purple skin made the white scar tissue hard to see. "A long life." 

"A long life?" 

"Cuts, gunshots, and many other trauma have been part of my life." 

"I thought you healed almost instantly from those inflictions." 

"I haven't always had enough strength to take care of myself." 

Vash opened his mouth to say something as he dropped my wrist from grip. Merrell ran up to greet me. "Hello, I'm Merrell and my partner's name is Millie."

"Good to meet you both. My name is Aurora."

She took another look at me thinking of something. "Should you be out in this sun?"

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Your skin is so light I thought you might still have trouble with burns."

"I'll be fine. The sun doesn't bother me."

She walked to Vash. "Where did you find an albino person? I've never seen one before."

"You still haven't. She just has really light skin I guess."

I looked to Merrell. "Being albino would have made life a little easier at times. I show up too much with the red hair and dark eyes."

She looked at me again this time to notice the color of my eyes. "Which side of your family did you get such deep blue eyes?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know the color of your parent's eyes?"

"Merrell, please don't interrogate Aurora."

I was starting to see why Vash spoke coldly of her at times. "I'll see all of you later. I have business."

Vash looked surprised at my announcement. "You just got here."

"I still have to go."

"If I don't see you back here in four hours I'm going to go after you and carry you back."

"I'm up for the challenge if you are."

Wolfwood looked to Vash. "You realize she won't be back in a few hours don't you?"

"As I said, if she's not I'll track her down."

Millie entered the conversation again. "How can you both know her so well if I've never seen her before?"

I turned back to wave as I was exiting the hearing distance. I really had no particular place to go. I walked into the desert miles from any living being. Ahead of me was a small rock formation. I found a place to sleep for the night there as the sun's final rays graced the endless sand.


	24. Path to Eden

Title: God of Man, Destroyer of Innocence  
Author: Memy (Missheru)  
E-mail: midnight_wing@hotmail.com  
AIM: MemyWing  
ICQ: I really don't use it much.

Chapter 24: Path to Eden

"How can you not know if you have the name of evil?"

"I fail to see what you're trying to show me Aurora."

"Haven't you ever played God? Not even for something small like healing a sick animal?"

"I don't have that gift remember. All I have is some power over the soil and air."

"Don't act like I have power over everything. Mother is much stronger than me. I don't think I'll ever be as strong as her."

"She was created as an adult and is probably as strong now as she will ever be. We're still children we might get stronger as we grow up."

"Do you hear that?"

"What are you hearing now? I swear a grain of sand can't move without you hearing it move."

I walked towards the sound it was one of pain and I couldn't ignore it. I walked to the nearby oak. A small bird had fallen from its nest. "You said you've never had the chance to try and heal something didn't you? Do you want to help this little guy?"

Mephistopheles walked up beside me and looked at the little bird with a broken wing. "Anything's worth trying once."

He put his head down by the bird and started to concentrate. His aura started to grow shadowing the bird in its midnight blue. The bird started to look weaker not better. "Aurora, do you start to get weak when you heal something?"

Mephistopheles stopped his attempt and fell to the ground. The little bird was also in bad shape. "What happened Meph? Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so. I just started to get weak as I tried to help the bird."

I placed my horn on the sick bird's head and focused on healing him. I saw in him that now it wasn't just his wing was broken his life was almost gone. I finished helping him and went to the task of making Mephistopheles feel better. "I didn't mean to make you worry princess."

I touched his head and again worked towards healing his ailment. What was wrong with the bird other than the wing was the same problem he had. "Mercurius was right when he said we were opposites."

"Why do you bring that up now?"

"I thought he meant it because of the visible things as well as our names. I can see it now in our powers now."

"So am I cursed with being the darkness?"

"Not the darkness, you have a kind heart. I'd say you'd be the night."

"How is that different?"

"The presence of evil."

"So is there one of darkness?"

"I'm not sure. Your power could kill you though."

"It felt like it. I don't plan on using it again anytime soon. Serves me right for tying to change something fate might have wanted to happen all along."

"Fate is only a guide we aren't bound by it."

The sun's rays filtered though the stones. Never dreamed of that memory before. That would be an answer but I could never ask it. To use it fully would also be the end of Mephistopheles. He is much stronger now but the power would still be the same. It would be the same as last time but now I wouldn't be able to save him at all. Fate is sealed for the damned.

I climbed to the top of the rock pile. I saw Vash coming on the horizon. He kept his word. He would fine me. It was yet to see him carry me back. I waved to him. I couldn't open the gate now. Eden would have to wait. I smiled wide. He smiled back. "Ja!"

I turned from him, jumped from the rock pile and started to run. He took chase. "Slow down."

"More like speed up."

Vash caught up and started to run next to me. "You're pretty quick."

I stopped. "I'd say the same for you but you're out of breath."

"How can you not be?"

"I was just having fun."

"Time to go back then."

He picked me up and proceeded to fireman carry me back to the city. "Hey, come on Vash let me down."

"We'll get there much faster if you stop squirming."

He reached up and gave my butt a pat. "Hey!"

I pounded on his back to get my objection through to him. "Calm down, I was just joking."

"And it was in poor taste."

"You're angry now aren't you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Your tone, it's dangerous. Will you forgive me?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"What? You forgave Wolfwood."

"When I forgave Wolfwood I didn't have a headache."

"You shouldn't go off to think so hard for so long."

"No, all my blood has gone to my head."

Maybe it was all the blood sinking into my mind but I thought about the Blood Stone. If I combined with it I would be much stronger and then Guardian of Darkness would never have had the chance to strike. I would be fine if I never saw the accursed black wings ever again. 

"You okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You've been calm, quiet, and still for the past twenty minutes. I don't think I've ever seen you still."

"No, I was just lost in a thought."

"What thought would take you so far out of reality?"

"Battle strategy."

"Battle strategy? What aren't you still telling me?"

"Nothing Mr. Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre AndrŤ Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser."

"You heard about that?"

"Not herd. Something I picked up. Can you let me down now?"

"I guess we're close enough now that I can trust you."

"Trust me?! As far as the record goes it would seem that I've been the one getting damage when we meet."

"I said I was sorry!"

I walked ahead of him into the city. "You wanted me back here now you lag behind?"

"I was the one carrying you."

I tilted my head to the side. "And you would mean what by that?"

"Oh crap."

"Forgiven."

"You aren't normal."

"If I was normal you'd be in pain. You seem to be vocal about not liking pain."

"You're right. Mind telling me now why you didn't want to meet Knives?"

"I haven't meet him but I have encountered those who work for him."

"Who messed with you?"

"Legato and Midvalley were the two I had the fortune to run into."

"And you are here standing before me?"

"What could they do? I sealed Legato out of my mind so his only other option was pretty much to shoot me."

"True. Will you give Knives a chance? He's a changed person."

"One condition, I get to speak with him alone."

"Sure. Why alone? There is something I want to ask his opinion on."

Vash knocked on the door. "Knives, are you feeling well enough for company?"

"Come in."

Vash started to open the door motioning for me to follow. Inside Knives was sitting in bed. He was still bandaged up from the bullet wounds. We walked up to the side of the bed. "Knives this is Aurora. I wanted you two to meet before she disappeared again. She also wanted to ask you something in private so I'm going to leave. If that's okay."

"I'll be fine."

Vash slowly backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. "Aurora… why does that name sound so familiar? You look familiar as well."

"Just a second."

I walked over to the door and pounded on it as hard as I could. Vash squealed on the other side. "Remember Vash, I know."

I heard him walk away before I went back to Knives's side. "My name might be familiar because Legato and Midvalley had an encounter with me."

"A round of bullets and Legato couldn't get into your mind. I had wanted to ask what you were and why you just now appeared."

"I can answer that. What I am is a Mystic. It is a very old race, one of the oldest if not the oldest. I came here for a mission. I'm choosing to ignore that now."

He was trying to see my eyes. "Why can't I see into your eyes? I wanted to see what kind of a being you were."

"You believe the eyes are the windows to the soul?"

"Yes."

"I have them blocked. Even if I allowed you to see the reflection you wouldn't see my soul. You'd see a path for your future. I wanted to answer your question. I know it now."

"What?"

"This is the second time I've lived this timeline. Something went bad so in a sense I hit the rest button. Last time through we met earlier than this. You had asked me why I still watched over the humans even though they cause most of the pain and suffering in my life. It is the same reason I'm protecting your race now as well. Both races are still in their infant stages. I don't believe that the Mystic race is much more developed than either it is just that we have been around since the beginning of life and seem to know a few more things not explained by science."

"How are you protecting Vash and me?"

"By ignoring my mission. If I followed my mission and followed all duties to my titles then I would have to put an end to this entire planet."

"Why would you have to do this?"

"Because someone decided to be God and create a new species. You are part of the new species."

"You must really like Vash to have not hurt him yet."

"Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere, it has been there since you both walked in."

"Vash is probably part of my problem. Being the second round I have Mephistopheles back. I had last him in a great battle that tore apart the heavens. So I had been around Vash for years upon years that he doesn't remember because he never lived them. Mephistopheles has been close to me as far back as I can remember. He is also a Mystic. For now I'm just trying to figure out how to do all that I need to do in a way that will cause fewer unpleasant side effects."

"Vash said you looked like you had a lot on your mind all the time. I guess you do."

"I really don't want to disappear on him again but I'm going to have to."

"You have to go already then."

"Yes, but I also have to make sure that I'm not followed. Wherever I go here he'll track me down so all I have to do is get far enough away to get my work done before he catches up."

"Why must you not be found?"

"If he gets in the way of the Soul Stone it will destroy him."

"Soul Stone?"

I pulled the stone from its home at my side. It glowed from deep within. "Its power is sleeping but I'm going to wake it soon."

"I'll keep quiet if you want to slip away now."

"Try and keep Vash here for a while."

"I will."

"Thank you."

I disappeared in a flame that quickly consumed me and died with me gone. I came back to visibility close to the pole of the planet. It would take at least a week for Vash to get here if he knew to go this way. I held the stone before me and started to pull the power from it. The stone put up a fight but was nowhere near as strong as it was when I tried to combine with it before. Or was I stronger? I didn't have the weight of everything over my head nor had I given it any power. I crushed the stone and kept the powder. I looked up to the ruby moon now scared forever. "Never damage to life, only to the structures."

"It is still a curse."

"How'd you make it here so quick?"

"I thought I was late. You've been gone for two days now."

"I figured it would take you at least a week."

"Knives told me you left to be alone for my safety. I found you by going to the most deserted area I could think of."

"You hunt me why? Is Merrell that annoying?"

"She is out to watch my every move. You're fun to annoy anyways."

"Gee thanks. My respect for your character deepens every time you open your mouth."

"It's too far for me to carry you back so I guess I can only ask if you want to come back."

"Feel like a flight?"

"Do you really want to do that again?"

"That's why I asked if you could handle it."

"Sure. I can handle it."

"Like your liquor?"

He glared at me and half snarled, "I have no idea what you are implying by that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't. Are you ready yet?"

"You're not."

I changed form. "You were saying? If you don't want to fly then tell me."

"I'll be fine."

He again tried to gracefully get on my back. "Give up any attempt at grace and get settled."

"All set."

I started to lift from the ground. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'll be fine just get it over with."

We shot across the sky. Fifteen minutes later I was back to the city. "Are you still with me?"

"Can I sit here for a few minutes?"

"No problem."

I walked to the window of Knives's room. I tapped on the glass with my horn. Vash leaned into me. He passed out. The curtains moved from the window. Knives looked out at Vash passed out on the back of a flamed winged horse with a horn. He dropped the curtain. This cannot be good. Knives came outside gun raised, now pointed at me. I pulled my wings up to shield Vash. "I'll give you one warning. Let him down."

"Knives, calm down."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Aurora. Remember I told you I'm not human, I'm a Mystic."

He prepared the gun to fire. I stood firm. Wolfwood ran between Knives and me. "Hold it Knives, she is Aurora. Vash is safer with her than with anyone else."

"How do you know?"

"She's saved Vash's life once already. She's saved me from the brink of death. All I've ever seen her do is protect and heal. Even when attacked she will not fight back unless it is her only option."

"The fire, he'll burn."

"Thanks for defending me Wolfwood. Knives, if you'll put your gun down you can see for yourself."

I lowered my wings revealing Vash still safe. Knives put his gun back in its holster. He slowly approached reaching his hand towards the flames of the wing. He placed his hand on the wing then pulled it away quickly. "How could it be cold?"

"I never set them ablaze. It is safer to others being cold. Can you two help him off?"

"Sure."

Wolfwood grabbed one arm and Knives grabbed the other and lifted Vash off and set him on the ground. I changed to human form. Vash looked like an angel when he's sleeping. I brushed my hand against his cheek. "Time to wake-up."

He opened his eyes. I started away to talk with Merrell. "I told you I could handle it. Aurora, where are you going?"

"You did better this time. Don't worry I'll be right back."

"You better be or when the sky stops spinning I'll have to find you again."

I waved and kept walking. I entered the hotel and knocked on Millie and Merrell's door. "Who is it?"

"Hi Merrell, it's Aurora."

"The door's open, come in."

I opened the door and slipped in closing the door behind me. "I need to know something before I make my next decision."

"Vash was right, you are very strange. What is that you need to know?"

"Funny you should mention him. Vash and I have much in common. We are both one of two and seem to have similar age abnormalities."

"Abnormalities?"

"He's over one hundred thirty years old, I'm in the billions."

"Billions?"

"Sadly true. What I need to know is your heart."

"My heart?"

"I've been away from humans too long. To say it another way, I guess I need to know how you feel about Vash."

"What are you implying?"

"Come on cut the modesty. I've seen how you act and I know you've felt for him. Simple and plain do you love him or not?"

"Why should I tell you? There us no way anything you've said can be true. You just want to clear your conscious to go after him yourself."

"I see. Will you allow me one favor?"

"If you will leave."

"Look to my eyes. I want you to see a new reflection."

She got up from her chair at the window and stood before me. Merrell was taller than me, I never noticed. As she got close enough to see I cleared my eyes so that they would reflect again. I held them open as the images cleared. Merrell's mouth dropped as she realized what the images were. "What do you mean by theses?"

"I have no control over what is seen that's why I keep them from reflecting."

"Another lie. I'd like you to leave now."

"I'm sorry to have offended you. My the next time we meet be Eden."

I slipped out the door, closing it behind me. The visions showed her happy with Vash. I walked out to Vash who had regained his composure. I gave him a hug. "Hey, not that I mind but where did the change of heart come from all the sudden?"

"It's an action of parting I guess."

"Leaving again?"

"Until we meet in Eden."

"Eden?"

"Wolfwood would be able to describe it as if he had been there."

"How is this so clear cut? What were you doing in the middle of nowhere then if you must still go?"

"I destroyed the shadow that was between the two haves of my soul. We have become one. The Shadow was Guardian of Darkness. If I had not destroyed him now he would have destroyed this world as well as every other that still has life. I have to go back because I need to go home."

"Home?"

"This planet in greener times was my original home. When we left this place died. I went to Earth, the rest of the Mystic are still where we settled. It was intentional to find a place so far away from any other civilization. My home is Eden now. I've died before Vash. I'm able to control most of the gates now. I can pass between the walls of life and death now as if stepping through a doorway."

"So you can come back?"

I smiled. "Of course I can come back. I'll be sure to watch you from Eden."

"What are you planning there?"

"I have to face someone who will continue to try to use me as their pawn until they are overthrown. Mephistopheles is there as well."

"Who's Mephistopels?"

"Mephistopheles. He's my polar opposite. A dark winged horse with the powers of the night. He isn't overly powerful as a Mystic but he has loved me since we met. He even tried to take on the duty to protect me. We were separated. He found me again before I died."

"You have feeling for him as well. I can see it in your eyes."

"You're right, but I'm not sure what those feelings are."

"Go to him and find out."

I raised my hand to the sky. Clouds formed and the light faded from the sky. "I'll leave you one last gift."

I dropped my hand as the clouds opened and released the rains. I was back to my true form. A sphere of light was forming that looked like the tips of my wings supported it. The rain did not affect the flames of my wings. "Vash, remember my moons. You've made Ruby very popular but Emerald and Sapphire are just as important."

"They have names?"

"Mystics called them the jewels of the sky. I'll see you around, the gate is open."

The sphere expanded and I disappeared within the light. A flash and it was gone. 


	25. The Charade

Chapter 25: The Charade

Eden. I opened my eyes when the light faded to be in my garden. I looked into the waters of the fountain. My powers were still working. Vash was playing in the rain like a child. I expected as much from him. If I could I would make it so tat the rains would return to like how it was when I originally lived there. Fate is sealed for the damned.

The bird has returned to her prison. Two issues before me were Iris and Mephistopheles. Vash would not approve of this no matter what the outcome was. I looked at my reflection in the fountain. It had been a while since I really looked at myself. I splashed the surface of the water. "Lie! I'm not that. Mystics are different from what ever it is that I am. What am I?"

Mercurius doesn't even understand what I am fully. It was time to head south. I knocked on the door. "Aurora, you're home early. I didn't think you were done with your mission yet."

"I know the game and I don't wish to play anymore."

"So you know the truth?"

"That you are the creator and the mysterious force that has kept asking me to fulfill the will of fate?"

"I guess that I can't allow you to be around any longer my daughter."

"I guess you might want to do something about competition then?"

"I'll allow you one move now."

She was laughing at me. She didn't think I knew how to defeat her. I changed to my human form. "What are you planning to do in that weak form? Not very smart my child. I can see that you have learned nothing from your life."

I reached into the pouch pulling out a fist full of powder that was once the Blood Stone. I threw the dust at her. It caught the air and scattered covering her. "Were you expecting dirt to have any effect on me?"

"Dirt, no. Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The power of something you didn't make. The power of something I made long ago when I couldn't accept my full power."

"So there was a reason your Phoenix suddenly became harder to produce."

The dust started to glow. It was regaining energy. "Checkmate."

The glow was now unmistakable. Fear and pain were now showing in her eyes. Quickly the glow was all that was visible and her form disappeared. The light faded. Both Iris and the powder were gone. What remained was a stone much like the Blood Stone. A violet stone sat on the ground. I picked up the Soul Stone. "Now what? Nobody died but where do I go now?"

I went to see Mercurius. I told him how I reversed time to try whatever it was that I was doing again to make it right. I told him about what happened the last time and what had already happened this time. "Little Rori, it is not wise to change time like that. I think you can see now why it is not wise. You made a bond that can't exist any longer because of how time played out this time. You might have been right with how you tell me it turned out but you're still not happy. Mephistopheles does still love you but I think you like that tall blonde idiot much more than him. How is the weight of the universe with your full soul?"

"I won't need to make the second compass again. Do you think I should anyway just as a safety?"

"It isn't necessary. I'm just amazed you managed to take control without anyone dying."

"I just fear…"

"That's a good thing. You fear that you won't do a good job. Iris just set the law and everyone had to obey. You care about the lives under your power. All that you have to do now is figure out what your heart wants."

"How can I figure out what my heart wants?"

"It sounds like both of them would die for you. Vash helped his own destruction and Mephistopheles faced Iris knowing that he had almost no chance of survival. Spend a little time with both of them. Clear your mind of the past and go from there."

I nodded. "This just feels wrong."

"Your head and your heart are two different things Rori. Your head still keeps fumbling over what once was that now never happened. The heart still sees both of them as who they are it just has to get that message up through your thick skull."

"Alright I'm stubborn. I'm going to talk with Meph."

"You still have that pet name for him?"

"You're the only one who calls me Rori."

"Good, you deserve at least that much respect."

"But not from you?"

"When you don't need to come to me then I will stop calling you Rori."

I went to the west fountain to find him. I entered the dark garden. He wasn't home. I sat on the edge of the fountain. The plants were dark here as well. Plants with purple leaves. Nothing had bright flowers; they were all dark purples, blues, and reds so deep they looked black. Black roses were growing next to the fountain. I sniffed the bloom. Lovely darkness. Below the bloom the thorns were huge, at least an inch long. I looked to the pool. I touched the water and allowed the plane of the living to be visible in it. Life goes on. Vash was playing with the children as Wolfwood laughed at the sight while encouraging the children to put Vash in a strangle hold. Millie and Merrell were both working today it looked. I herd the snap of a hoof on rock and turned to see who was coming. As I removed my fingertips from the water the image faded. Mephistopheles smiled. "Rare that such a pale flower would bloom here."

"What? Can't a Guardian of Light visit the Guardian of Night?"

"I only wish you would more often. I hear that it isn't just Guardian of Light now."

"You heard that pretty quick."

"You've been gone far too long."

"I wasn't even gone fifty years. What do you have to complain about?"

"It is still too long to be alone."

"Did you watch over me?"

He lowered his eyes. "Iris said for you to venture alone but I couldn't let that happen."

"I'm not angry."

"You have a choice to make. I know that's why you came back. You wanted to talk to me to find out what your heart thought."

"Meph."

"You were happy around him. I don't think you could ever be that happy with me. Just let me stay at your side to protect you."

"If that is what you want."

"Yes."

I touched my left hand to the violet star on my forehead and my right on his. I closed my eyes and concentrated on granting his wish. To be the guardian of a fellow Mystic was never granted before. It was never asked for. I saw his hidden heart. I dropped both hands to my side and opened my eyes. "Meph, I can't. I can't do that. It isn't fair to your heart. I saw it. I know how you really feel and not how you cover and distort it."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice. If only you could find your own feelings as easily."

"Could you look inside me and tell me what is there?"

"No. Remember? Everything I touch dies. I'm not going to get near your true soul."

"I don't care. A little death never hurt me before."

"That was the death of the body around you. Are you sure your soul can heal? Just go back and try to figure it out by yourself."

"How will I know?"

"Iris made the vision Merrell saw in your eyes. Don't trust that. Fate is yours to control directly or as indirectly as those living."

"Thank you."

"Aurora, can I ask you one last favor before you go again?"

"Meph, have I ever turned you down before?"

"Let me take human form again. I know it won't last but I want to remember that time."

"But you died in that form."

"I know. I also learned what it was to live."

Light surrounded Mephistopheles. He was inside it but it was too bright to see him within it anymore. He emerged from the light as it started to fade then abruptly vanished. He picked one of the deep red roses and removed the sharp thorns. He threaded the stem through my hair just above my ear. "It fails to compare to your beauty."

"Meph?"

"Go back. Remember, the vision you saw was the work of Iris. Go before your options close."

"I'll see you later."

He nodded and smiled. The sphere of light formed over my head. Mephistopheles waved to me as the sphere grew and consumed me. I closed my eyes to the light. It faded slowly. I opened my eyes to Vash right up in my face. "Vash, give her some air. She just came back from the dead remember?"

I took a step back from the big green eyes to be caught as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me in a hug. "I was so worried you weren't coming back."

"Vash, if you squeeze her and tighter this might be a very short visit."

"Oh, sorry."

He let me go, dropping me. I landed hard on my rear. "It was nice of you to let go but not like that."

I stood up and brushed myself off. The storm didn't look like it did anything. "So is everything settled for you?"

"I was standing on the bridge by where the dark water flowed."

"What?"

"Needle Noggin she's being poetic. So you were watching darkness?"

"It would seem that I've spent too much time with you Vash. I couldn't kill her or let another kill themselves to kill her."

"Her?"

"Iris."

"Your mother?"

"And what you would call God. She's still alive just no longer in power. Mephistopheles helped me decide my last obstacle."

"So what does that mean?"

Wolfwood walked up behind Vash whacking him on the back of the head. "Is there a brain in there Needle Noggin? She's the one in charge now."

"Is Merrell still pissed at me? She didn't believe a word of what I was and seemed to just get angry with me."

"I think she's over it now. I just wouldn't push whatever topic it was that got her pissed before."

"It's getting late. Do you have a place to stay?"

"What is wrong with you Needle Noggin? She just got here. How could she have a place?"

"Would you like to stay with me for tonight?"

"Thank you Vash."

"Aurora are you sure it is smart to sleep in the same room as him?"

"Wolfwood, are you implying that Vash's motives are impure?"

"Watch yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm a big Mystic now."

"Do you need another hug?"

I leaned back. "No sir."

"I figured by all the squirming you weren't a fan of hugs."

I leered my eyes. "Don't you even start to think about trying."

"Come on Aurora, that look doesn't suit you at all." 

Vash grabbed my shoulder pulling me backwards. "Come on Aurora, it is getting late. Don't you want to get settled before dinner?" 

He gave one last tug pulling me off balance. Vash moved fast and caught me this time before I hit the ground. "That's twice now already." 

He smiled and pushed me back up. He opened up his room and motioned me to enter. "Make yourself at home." 

I sat down. "Ok I've make myself at home. I heard something about dinner?" 

"Nothing to move in?" 

I shook my head. "Like clothes? Remember this is illusion." 

"Can you do me a favor then?" 

"What kind of favors are you asking?" 

"Humor me and dress up." 

"You'll owe me." 

"I figured you say something like that. I'm sharing my room aren't I?" 

I sighed. He had a point. "Excuse me for a moment." 

I pushed him out of the room and shut the door. "Hey, that's still my room you know." 

"You want me to dress up then give me a few of privacy. I know you're trying to see through the key hole." 

"Awe, come on you take all the fun out of it." 

I opened the door. "How does this dress look?" 

The dress was lavender trimmed with white lace. The top half was a bodice style with the bottom half exploding into the dress. The dress went to the floor making a five-foot diameter circle around me. It was layers upon layers of fabric. I lifted the front revealing the simple white dress shoes. "Will you marry me?" 

"The last person you asked tried to kill you if I remember correctly. This one looks good?" 

"Very nice on you." 

"I hope for how heavy it is." 

"Whiner." 

"Do you want to be wearing this?" 

"Aurora, I don't think it would fit me." 

"Do you have one of those things for your hair? They're used to straighten it out hair. Do you know the thing?" 

"A comb?" 

"That's what they're called?" 

"You've never used one?" 

"No, why?" 

"You'd better let me help you then." 

I moved the chair to the bed and sat down. Vash sat on the bed and tried to work some of the tangles out of my long hair. I sat still while he continued working at the knots. "How long does this normally take?" 

"Depends on the person." 

"How much longer?" 

"I'm just starting to be able to get the comb through." 

"All right." 

I sat back in the chair and tried to relax. Vash took another five minutes. "Done, and I managed to save this." 

He handed me the black rose Mephistopheles had weaved into my hair earlier. I took it from Vash and stood up. Vash handed me the comb and I walked to the mirror. I clumsily ran it through my hair one more time before threaded the rose back into my hair to keep the right side out of my face. "You owe me. You owe me big." 

"So I owe you. What kind of flower is that?" 

"It is a rose, bust most of them are not this deep of red." 

"Everyone else is probably waiting for us by now." 

Vash ran downstairs to tell the others to wait up. I slowly walked down the stairway behind him. Wolfwood walked to the base of the stairs and offered me his left arm and threaded his right through Millie's arm. I threaded my arm through his and he escorted both Millie and me to the saloon for dinner. We sat at a table to the corner big enough for all six of us. Vash was to my right. Past him was Knives, Merrell, Millie, then Wolfwood to my left. We all ordered dinner and started to talk while we waited. I remained calm and dignified for the entire dinner. Knives leaned to Vash, "Who's your new friend?" 

Vash didn't answer. Only Wolfwood and Vash knew who I was. Merrell kept looking at me as if she half remembered who I was. Millie was oblivious and Knives was clueless. I had fun at dinner. As we started to part company Vash caught on to the old tradition Wolfwood had used at the hotel. He pulled out my chair and took my hand as I stood, pushing the chair back in after I was standing. He hooked his arm and I laced mine through it. Vash had a cheesy grin the entire time. We walked that way all the way back to his room. He even opened the door. "Did I mention how big you owe me?" 

"A few times now." 

"So what was the point of this little show?" 

"Have fun play along. You'll see." 

"Fine, I'll play the game. Is it a problem if I wander?" 

"Can't you ever sit still?" 

"This coming from the one who meditates for three seconds?" 

I stepped through the center of the doorway, the dress hitting on both sides. Vash quietly laughed at the sight. "You realize if this was a hoop skirt I'd be stuck." 

"Or I'd get a show when you pull it up to get through the door." 

I scooted through and shut the door behind me. Walking down the hall to the stairs I heard a door shut. I turned to see who it was. Wolfwood looked back at me. "Now Miss Hunter you know a lady should not be walking around unescorted." 

I smiled. Wolfwood must be in on the joke. "Sir Wolfwood, would you like to accompany me this night?" 

"If it should please you." 

He walked with me around town. "Are you sure Millie won't be angry that you're with me?" 

"She's with Merrell right now. I don't know what they're up to but you looking like this did turn a lot of heads. Besides all I'm doing is spending time with an old friend, right?" 

"You realize we're being watched?" 

"By who?" 

"Merrell, from her room." 

Wolfwood pulled a cigarette from his jacket. I gently pulled at his arm. "Please don't." 

He slid it back out of sight. "Mind if I ask why? It never bothered you before." 

"When have you ever seen me at night?" 

"What does that have to do with it?" 

"I'm conserving energy by generating it like how your body makes energy." 

"So during the day you don't?" 

"I don't have to. I can get energy from light." 

"During the day you don't breathe and at night you do." 

"Not always. I'm trying to set-off the energy I used to make this." 

I motioned down at the dress. "I don't understand you and I think I'm about to give up on it." 

"I can switch back if you really want to smoke, but you know that habit is really bad for you." 

"It's fine. What did you want to see out here so late at night?" 

"I wanted to visit a place of my past." 

"How long have you been here?" 

"I came here only moments before July disappeared." 

"You keep referencing things older than thirty years ago. Like the buried greenhouse, how old is that?" 

"That is beyond time. This is my home but not like this. This place, this desolate desert planet was once filled with plants and animals. I lived here then. We thrived and they thrived because of us. Being forced off we found a new place to live. Life left here as well." 

"So what did you call the moons?" 

"Major and minor suns, we didn't count them as moons. The moons, gems of the sky, we called Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald." 

"So where do we fit into this planet." 

We were here. I sat down on the still warm sand. "I don't think you really do. This planet gave up on life when we left. She might be waiting for you to leave as well. This place is very far from Earth. Do you see the very dim star between Emerald and Sapphire?" 

"Yes, now that you pointed out that it's there." 

"That's the sun Earth uses." 

"You never said why you wanted to be out here." 

"I'm full circle now." 

"Huh?" 

"As a child I sat here and asked what the pinpoints of light were. I wondered if I would ever be able to see these far away places. I come back knowing now what every pinpoint is and I have visited each of them. My missions started that night as well. Mephistopheles knew it then but kept quiet." 

I stood up. "How did you do that?" 

"What? Stand? I've done that before." 

"No, look down." 

Grass was starting to grow were I was sitting. "Old friend, you've woken up. I was beginning to think you weren't just sleeping." 

I crouched down to pet the grass only to have the dress balloon around me past my arm's reach. I gave up. "That dress looks like it is annoying." 

I started to walk back to town. "You have no idea." 

"He owes you right?" 

"Most defiantly." 

"I would expect no less from you." 

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the hotel. I stopped at Vash's door and he continued to his room. Wolfwood entered his room and I was alone in the hall. I knocked quietly on the door. "Who is it?" 

"It's me Broom Head." 

"Come in." 

I entered the room. Vash was sitting in the chair staring out the window. "Is the show done for the night?" 

"I guess. Where did you and Wolfwood walk off to for so long?" 

The dress became light and shrank down into the shirt and long pants I was wearing before. "Just out of town. The place has no meaning now but it still holds some for me. One small patch of sand in the middle of a desert." 

"We should get some rest." 

"Do you want the bed or the floor? Your room your choice I think." 

With disappointment in his voice, "You can have the bed." 

"That settles it I get the floor tonight." 

"But I said you could have the bed." 

"You also said it in defeat." 

I rolled out a blanket to sleep in. Vash sat on the bed watching me assemble a place to sleep. He turned off the light and we both went to sleep. 

I woke up too early. It wasn't even light out yet. I looked up at Vash sleeping soundly on the bed. Quietly, I went to the window and pulled up the chair. Not much to see, more darkness. She remembered me. My nameless home remembered me. I think they named her Gunsmoke. Is she trying to wake up again? I looked out to the sky. Past Earth's sun and higher in the sky was another star. The moons had set and the suns were yet to rise, in this darkness it could just be seen, the Mystic's sun. Do I have any right to be here, or there? I wondered if I even had a right to be back to the dead plane. I didn't feel like a god. I ran from the responsibility I had being the leader of the Mystics. That planet was starting to hide in my absence. Aqua seemed to be able to restore it though. Did I have a responsibility to tell them of Iris's death? "What are you still searching for?" 

I looked up into Vash's sleepy green eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"Normally when people look at the stars they are searching for something or thinking of home." 

"I guess both of those reasons. Thinking of where my home really was and a few answers." 

"Getting any answers?" 

I looked at the table. The red-black rose was in a thin crystal vase centered on the table. The dim light from the now rising sun reflected white off the petals making the rose look much blacker. A single bead of water glistened, balancing over the tips of two close petals. The pitcher had dripped when I filled the vase. "Only more unsettled questions." 

"No answers?" 

"I know the final answer but I was hoping for something better." 

"What's the final answer?" 

"It has to do with time being the ender of all things. Time can and will solve every question or problem but it is a little permanent." 

"So basically everything dies and when that time comes all questions are answered?" 

"That's it. Are we continuing the joke today?" 

"Can you wear something in green today?" 

"I'm not doing anything as extravagant as last night, but ok." 

I spent the day in another dress. It was emerald green but unlike last night the skirt was nowhere near as big around. I still fit through doorways. Merrell continued to give me odd looks as well as Knives. Millie didn't seem to care much who I was. I spent the day doing nothing more than seeing everything there was to see here. I ate dinner with Vash and we joked well into the evening. There was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it. "Wolfwood, where have you been all day?" 

"Aurora, is there any way we can switch rooms tonight? Vash, if you don't mind me borrowing a spot in your room that is." 

"I don't care. I'd rather have Aurora's company overnight though." 

Wolfwood gave me a funny look. "What's wrong with your room?" 

"Millie doesn't want to talk with me right now and she won't say why." 

"You two have fun. I'm going to talk with Millie." 

Wolfwood and I switched positions. He shut the door and I walked down the hall to his room. I knocked on the door and Millie answered it. "I really don't want to see you either." 

"Millie, please can I at least know what's wrong?" 

She let me in and sat down. I shut the door and approached her. "Aurora, I know you guys are playing a joke. Wolfwood let me in on it and I'll keep quiet but why do you keep going out alone with him?" 

"He's a friend. I have no interest in taking him from you, never had. He told me you were okay with him spending time with me. Maybe it was miscommunication, I don't know." 

"He acts like he owes something to you." 

"Hasn't he told you about that yet?" 

"About what?" 

"When you thought he was dead. He really would have been if I had not saved his life." 

I told her all that had happened. "Does he owe you?" 

"Nothing. It was an act of kindness. I've told him that. I didn't enjoy being called a demon though." 

"Why did you hide in the church and let us all think he was dead? That wasn't very nice of you." 

"To protect Wolfwood and to help Vash. If Wolfwood was still alive at the time Vash would never have taken Cross Punisher into battle." 

"Mr. Vash might not have survived the battle then?" 

"That's what I feared. I don't want to see anyone else leave me behind." 

"You lost someone you loved didn't you?" 

"A few times over." 

"Merrell said you lied about your age. Can I ask how old you are and get a straight answer?" 

"My best guess is about two-hundred ten billion years. I don't know for sure because I can't establish when I was born or how long it was from then until Earth was created." 

"You aren't that old. You don't look much over fifteen." 

"My appearance is a reflection of age. I'm supposed to look twenty in human form. What more proof do you need? You saw all the blood he lost and yet lived." 

"You're just good with medicine." 

I pulled a pin from my hair. "Ever wonder why I look so pale?" 

"Yes, you do look almost unhealthy." 

"I wouldn't look so pale if I had red blood." 

"If?" 

I poked my finger with the pin and a small violet droplet formed. I replaced the pin in my hair. Millie looked at it in awe. I wiped the drop away and the puncture was also absent. "I'd hate to impose but would you mind if I slept here?" 

"Not at all. Would you like some tea?" 

"Please." 

We drank tea and talked about many topics. When Millie calmed down she became her normal scatter subjected mind. "Miss Aurora, where is your home?" 

"I don't know anymore." 

"How can you not know? Where is your family? What about your friends? I can't believe that you've lived this long and haven't made any friends." 

"I've made friends but as you said I've lived a long time. I've seen most of them go looking the same age as when we met." 

"So that's why you understand Vash? What about family?" 

"Gone as well." 

"How?" 

"We might live a long time but not all of us are as hard to kill as I am. With Iris it was the flames. I lost Mercurius to hunters. Mephistopheles gave up being a Mystic to follow me into death." 

"But you're not dead." 

"I die, I come back, and I die again." 

"Where do you think your home is?" 

"The ones I hold dear are mostly in the other plane now. It is also a matter of time before all of you cross as well. Put death is too passive. I lived on the Earth and I loved my south city. It sounds like Earth is dead now. Now I'm back here. Is this my home?" 

"Miss Aurora, home can be wherever you want it to be." 

"Millie?" 

"What?" 

"Would you mind if I slept here tonight? It sounds like Vash and Wolfwood have started drinking." 

"Sure." 

Merrell knocked on the door. "Millie can I come in?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

Merrell opened the door and stood clod in the doorway when she saw me. "Millie, can I have a word with you in the hall?" 

"Ma'am?" 

Merrell pulled Millie into the hall way and shut the door. "Why is she in there?" 

"Well I got angry at Nicholas and he asked Vash if he could stay there which left the little miss with no place to sleep so I said she could sleep here." 

"Mind if I have a few words with her?" 

"Ma'am?" 

Merrell entered the room again and sat across from me. "When we met at dinner Vash never introduced you." 

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself yesterday. My name is Hunter." 

"Miss Hunter, you seem to be a young woman of proper upbringing. I wanted to warn you about the man you've been putting your trust in. He's a drinker and a womanizer of the worst kind." 

"Many men enjoy their spirits. There is nothing wrong with that. As for him being a womanizer, I think that is fiction." 

"Suit yourself. I've seen him in action." 

"Millie, could you wait up for me a bit. I have some business to attend to yet tonight." 

"Ma'am, what could be so important this late?" 

"Everything is important, even time. Time should not govern what must be done." 

I smiled and found myself back in the hallway. If I had walked straight across the hall I would have been in Merrell's room. I went downstairs and crossed the small lobby to the other side of the building. I knocked on the door at the end of the hall. "Who is it?" 

"Hunter." 

"Hunter?" 

The door opened. "Good evening Knives. I hope I'm not disturbing you." 

"Hunter huh? No, not at all come in." 

I entered and he motioned for me to sit down. He sat on the bed about two feet from me. "Aren't you scared of me?" 

"Why should I be?" 

"You haven't heard yet what I've done?" 

"I've heard." 

"You have to be the stupidest human I've even met. Coming down here without an escort and claiming to have no fear of me." 

I hated to incite him but I knew it was going to happen. "What do I have to fear? I think you the stupid one for not knowing who I was." 

He pulled his gun out and placed the barrel on my chest. "You have this to fear for insulting me." 

"Go right ahead Knives. I still don't fear you or your gun or anything else you plan to throw out." 

He shot a single shot. The sound was muffled and went unnoticed. I was thrown backwards off the chair to the floor from the force of impact. "Goodnight worm." 

I started to pull myself from the floor. Even that close the bullet didn't make it through. "Truly stupid." 

"How can this be? I just shot you!" 

"Yes, you did just shoot me. What did it accomplish? If you would have taken a moment to think about everything you feel and see then you'd know that wasn't going to work." 

"Who are you? You're right, you are different, and it's like you don't belong here." 

"You have to work on your temper." 

"Aurora Hunter is your full name?" 

"Once, twice, a few times but only when I needed the second name." 

"So why did you come back?" 

"That is something I don't have the time for right now. I came to talk to you because I need your word that you will not cause harm to Millie or Merrell." 

"Why would I have a reason to cause those two harm? They stay away from me." 

"Don't be too sure." 

"You have my word." 

"Wolfwood is up with Vash. They started drinking. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them." 

"What is the point of that?" 

"I just passed on what I knew. Goodnight." 

"You're going to get hurt one day for doing stunts like this." 

"Tell me this, if you tried to crush out human life because they were inferior creatures, what should I do with you?" 

"Are you assuming you're more advanced than I?" 

"Assuming? I might be a novice but I know your weaknesses." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Maybe later. I'm going to bed." 

"Coward." 

I turned and faced him. He was in a mood to prove himself a superior being. I walked back to him and stood about two feet away. "You don't want to push this." 

"We are the superior race, you just need to realize that." 

Time to cut him down a notch. I darted in pulling his gun from his side. While pulling back I raised the gun to his right shoulder pressed it in and pulled the trigger. The bullet went straight through lodging in the wall. Knives fell to him knees tears welling in his eyes. I crouched down to his new level and pointed at the hole still in my chest. "The bullet went straight through. I still have one lodged in me. Why is it that you're the only one crying?" 

"You evil…" 

I grabbed his shoulder and squeezed on the fresh wound. He doubled over in pain. "I told you to stand down but you ignored me. You'll live; if I was not what I am I'd be dead. You'd be dead from the wound you gave me. I'm tired and in no mood to play. If you even think about standing up before I leave then I will give you a sample of evil." 

I let him go. He collapsed on the floor still doubling over in pain and crying. I closed the door behind me. "Miss is everything alright? I heard gunshots." 

"I think it was outside." 

"As long as nobody was hurt life will continue as normal in the morning." 

I went back upstairs and made myself a bed on the floor of Millie's room. 


	26. Midnight and the Farce Ends

Chapter 26: Midnight and the Farce Ends 

I was surrounded in cold mist. The surroundings were surreal, everything looked dead in this cold blue world. The air was still, damp, and cold. "Rori dear, what possessed you to do such a mean thing to Knives?" 

I turned to face the Mystic of the Mist. "I know it made me no better than him doing it but the things he said and he pushed on me." 

"Still it shouldn't matter to you what he says or does. He can't harm you and he'll soon tire of trying." 

"Mercurius, why do you still call me Rori? I haven't asked your help and have been figuring the puzzles out by myself." 

"You are becoming stronger, smarter, and more independent. I commend you on that. What are you missing?" 

"Nothing that I know of." 

"There is the problem. Iris made everything of opposites." 

"Yes, I remember." 

"So tell me, how can you be finished unless somehow the opposite version of Platinum is Fire." 

"I have to get those black wings?" 

"Yes." 

"But I don't want to destroy everything." 

"You don't have to. All you need to do is understand your power. How it stands you can use it but you don't really understand it. Figure that out and you will have the black wings and nothing more will be asked of you." 

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I understand." 

"If you continue to act like how you did tonight with Knives you will be no better than Iris. Besides if you're being vain about your human appearance you shouldn't be. Humans now see you with black hair as a reflection of your growing power. When they can see past that they will see your flamed hair." 

I opened my eyes to ask Mercurius another question to see the ceiling and the early morning light. "You really piss me off when you do that." 

"What did I do?" 

Millie now stood over me looking down worried about what she might have done. "Nothing, it was part of a dream." 

"Must have been a bad one." 

"Do you think the guys are up yet?" 

I changed this time to a deep red poof dress. This one was sleeveless with a high collar that went around my neck to hold the dress up. My back was exposed to slightly above waist level. I knocked on his door, no answer. I smiled something that could be described as evil before pounding on the door. "Room service!" 

"Go away." 

"Do you really mean that?" 

There was scrambling sounds then the door opened. "Oh shit, sorry Aurora I didn't mean that." 

"Tell Wolfwood when he wakes up that all is right with Millie again." 

"Okay." 

" I need to find a way to get rid of a bullet later." 

"You've been shot?" 

"Yes, but don't worry about it." 

"Who shot you?" 

"Never mind that. I said not to worry. Go back to sleep." 

"You aren't going to tell me anything are you?" 

"Not anything." 

"Fine, be that way." 

He shut the door and I went downstairs. I knocked on the door of Knives. He opened the door. "Before you shut the door would you take a walk with me?" 

"You aren't going to shoot me again are you?" 

"Maybe you should go unarmed. It was your gun I shot you with." 

"I'll go and hear what you have to say but I'm not going unarmed." 

"I have no plans to put another hole in you." 

I took him out to a drop-off. I sat down dangling my legs over the edge. "Why did you take me here?" 

"Where else?" 

"Aren't you scared I might push you over?" 

"Have you thought that out? Really, you keep acting without knowing what you attack." 

"You really are different. You probably have healed already haven't you?" 

"I've chosen not to heal until I can get the bullet out. How is your wound doing?" 

"How do you think it's doing? I have a hole through my shoulder!" 

"Ok, tender subject. I came all this way to apologize for my actions last night." 

I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder lightly. He tried to back away thinking I was going to squeeze it again. "If you keep trying to back away I won't heal it." 

"Heal? You can do that?" 

I healed the wound I caused him. "I remember a theory a human had long ago. It was during a time when people feared invasion of new races. You remind me of it. It said that the more advanced way of life will become dominate, and in doing so destroy the less advanced civilizations." 

"One long dead human had a bit of sense." 

"I disagreed with his theory." 

"How can you?" 

"Having power gives you the responsibility to use it correctly. You might rank with the five original races for power but if the theory was correct then why have they all gone?" 

"They must have all been as ignorant as you and Vash." 

"Not knowing your target and not knowing the past, who is the ignorant one?" 

"Enlighten me then." 

"Of the five Evil was the one that would have followed the theory closest. They killed everything. They didn't need a reason, much like you." 

"What happened to them?" 

"They picked a bad fight with another of the original races. They basically killed each other off." 

"What part did the rest of the races play?" 

"We had no involvement. We had no part to play in their battles." 

"Instead of saving one you let both die?" 

"Neither had a better right to life than the other. Mind this Knives, the power of the original races had a stipulation. They were all designed to die off. All that is left is the Mystics. Our seclusion from all other life might be part of the reason we're still around. I can't answer the why there." 

"So you hid to survive?" 

"Some of us fought. An army of nine fought for the Mystics. I was one of them. Mercurius, five of the elders, and my dragons made up the rest of our forces. Mercurius died protecting me, as did my dragons. The elders returned home after the mission was over. I remained. Like Vash I lived with the humans and enjoyed it. I've lived my life in pain. You don't seem to be able to endure much of it." 

"You don't seem to enjoy it." 

"You're right I'm not about to go looking for pain. I will not run from it either. I know the worst pain that can be experienced and I have had the fortune to find it a few times." 

"What pain would that be?" 

"Coming back from death. The pain alone is meant to cause death in itself." 

"The price you pay for your ideal that nobody should die as a result of your interference." 

"Yes." 

"A goddess that walks amongst men?" 

"Don't call me that." 

"Why not? If you have that power it makes you a god in some sense." 

I revealed my wings. "A god does not posses theses." 

"They look pretty impressive to me." 

"You still don't get it. Once Vash is done with his little joke then I might be going again. Tell Vash if you wish it really doesn't matter much in the end." 

The wings dissipated and I started to walk back to town. Vash should be up now. "In the end? Hey wait up. What do you mean the end? Don't think you can get away, that dress slows you down." 

I turned back at him. He was still standing very close to the edge. "Just as I said, it really doesn't matter much." 

I kept walking and Knives started after me. I went back to Vash's room. Standing just outside I knocked on the door. "Aurora, I have a headache. Please keep it down." 

I entered. "Vash if your joke is about done I need to get going." 

He opened his eyes and turned his head to me. "Going again? Where now?" 

"There's something I need to learn. I think for the time being I might be able to learn what I need to here." 

"One more night, please stay one more night." 

"One last night but I'll be gone before dawn." 

"How long until you come back?" 

"I hope not long." 

"What time is it?" 

I looked at the watch face. "Almost six, why?" 

"Dinner time then." 

"I guess." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Let's get this joke over with." 

"You really aren't much of a lady are you?" 

"If being a lady means wearing a dress then I guess I'm no lady." 

We both walked to the saloon together. Wolfwood ordered a bottle of wine for our table. I held my hand over my glass as it was being poured. "No thanks, may I request a glass of water?" 

The server continued his loop around the table then left. "No wine tonight Hunter?" 

"Sorry Wolfwood, it does not sit well with me." 

"So you get drunk fast. There's no way it could effect you stronger than Needle Noggin." 

"She apologized for not partaking in your gratuity and gave a reason. Leave it at that." 

"Knives, please I can handle myself. It is not that I have a low tolerance it is that it does not sit well. Call it an allergy I guess." 

Vash leaned in close to my ear. He whispered, "I know you're not allergic. Why can't you drink alcohol?" 

I returned the gesture and spoke into his ear. "What happens when you expose alcohol to an open flame?" 

"Oh." 

He sat back up in his chair as well did I. Merrell's eyes were cold as she spoke, "If you two are done whispering sweet nothings to each other we'd like to order." 

"I'm sorry Merrell that was quiet rude of me. I will assure you that won't happen again." 

We finished dinner and about to leave. "Miss Aurora, could you show me that spot you took Wolfwood to before you go?" 

Vash made a strange defeat noise. Merrell perked up at Millie's words. "Aurora? All this time you are Aurora?" 

"Yep I'm me." 

"I thought you left?" 

"I did, and I will leave again. Sure Millie, just let me change now that the show is over." 

I went back to the room and changed. I almost felt bad leaving Vash at the mercy of Merrell. She was using some very unkind words when I left. Why did Vash want to play that joke? Sure, Merrell acted differently towards me when she didn't know whom I was but still to go to such lengths. I started to pull the pins from my hair. Millie has the mind of a child and seems to be able to see through the deceptions. I wonder if she is pure enough in mind to see some of my true form when I hide it. I pulled out the last pin. Vash was such a sweetie. He bought me a brush. I took it from the table and started to work at my hair. Even tied up it still found a way to get tangled. I wondered how he was able to get the comb through it a few days ago with me never having used one. When I finished I tied it back in a ponytail. It still was about waist level. I could cut it but I knew how temporary that was. Last time it took only a week to grow back. I was back to my normal self. I knocked on Millie's door. "Are you ready yet?" 

She came into the hall and we went downstairs and outside. I could still hear Merrell yelling at Vash. The second sun was now setting; the first was already gone from the horizon. "How far out is it ma'am?" 

"Not very far." 

"How do you know where it is if all this land is flat and bare?" 

"It isn't all the same anymore." 

"Ma'am?" 

"She's waking up. Grass grew under me last time I sat out here with Wolfwood." 

"Grass?" 

"Yes, short green plant. It once covered this planet." 

"How do you know what this place once looked like?" 

"I was the second life here. I was witness to all life after mine. Plants and animals, everything was created. This place started to live." 

"How can a planet be waking up?" 

"She fell asleep when we left. I don't know. It is something I have to figure out. It has something to do with how my power works. Mercurius told me I needed to learn that before I can be finished." 

"Well how does you power work?" 

"I've never questioned it. My power has always been there without fail. I only ask of others for their help. Like getting plants to grow or animals to follow." 

"Is there a language that they speak?" 

"I've borrowed language before but plants have no language and yet I seem to be able to communicate with them just as easily. When I play with fire how do I get that to follow my order? It has no mind, no desires. I'm missing something." 

"You could always ask the other what they think." 

"I could. We're here." 

"I thought you said there was grass?" 

"Look beneath you." 

She looked down and saw the brown dead remains of the grass. "But it's dead ma'am." 

"Maybe not dead, just resting." 

I placed my hand to the ground. The grass under it became green and healthy again. "That's amazing." 

"Life is so fragile here." 

"Don't be sad. Life finds a way." 

"I pointed out the Earth's sun to Wolfwood when we were here. Sapphire is hiding it right now. It is a very dim star." 

"We should get back it is very late." 

"You're right." 

We went back in silence. I kept working over what allowed me to use my power. I healed Vash without knowing he was any different than a human. Telling myself I was now the one that had to know because I was now the Guardian of Existence was not going to help. Mercurius knew the answer but if he told me then I wouldn't have learned anything from it. What was the reason? 

"Miss Aurora, you've been awfully quiet. Are you okay?" 

I forced a smile. "I'm fine." 

"I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." 

"Oyasumi nasai Millie."

Vash was waiting for me when I entered. "How'd you finally escape Merrell?"

"She said she had a report to finish. Are you sure you want to leave in the morning?"

"I have to Vash."

"Take the bed tonight."

I sat on the bed as he made himself a bed on the floor. "Oyasumi nasai Vash."

"You too."

I drifted to sleep. I found myself back in the blue mists. "Mercurius? Are you here?"

There was no answer. Dead space draped in mist. I sat on one of the twisted dead trees. I was now high enough to see over the mist. The sky was a blue-gray that met the blue mists on the horizon. There was nothing here. Endless nothingness. Why was I here? What was here that I needed to see? I froze the air around me causing the mist to clear from my immediate vicinity. Even without the mist the ground was bare and lifeless. "Mercurius! What is here? What are you trying to show me?"

"Rori, doesn't this place feel familiar?"

"I can't place it."

"It was long ago. The Mystics still live here, well not here but this is what it once looked like."

"Second home?"

"Do you remember what you did then to make you decide that this place could be the paradise it is now?"

"Come help me Mercurius. I can't remember that now. Why can't I remember that and how our power works?"

"One of the costs of the gate. Every time you passed through it to save another it sealed your past."

"I know."

"What you might now have realized that the each time you sealed off a section the harder it becomes to fully see the older sections. I can't tell you the answer of how you accomplished the miracle of bringing life here I can just remind you that you did it once. You are much stronger now so a second time should be much easier."

"It had something to do with flow. Energy flow I think but there is so little light, I couldn't have used the sun."

"You should wake-up if you want to leave before dawn's first light."

"As long as I can dream there is still hope."

I opened my eyes. Same ceiling. I turned to my side to get a glimpse of the clock. All I saw was green. "Vash!"

"Nani?"

"What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. You look so sweet and innocent Tenshi."

"You think of me as Tenshi?"

"What were you dreaming?"

"I have been given a path to try to find."

I got up and walked past Vash. I braided my long hair tying at both ends. "Vash, can I borrow your knife?"

"Sure, but why do you need it?"

He handed me his knife. I cut my hair just above the top tie. "I promise I'll be back before my hair grows back."

I gave him back his knife. I looked at the rose Meph had given me before I left. It had dried in the air. I took it from the vase and wove it into the center of the braid. I smiled. "Vash, make use of it. It is stronger than the wire you took from the Gung-Ho Gun. There's enough here to make a rope of it."

"I won't follow you this time."

"Thank you Vash. See you later."

I closed the door behind me and left. Once outside of town I took on my true form. I traveled past December. I figured that with how isolated the city was almost nobody would be stupid enough to go farther unless they wanted to die. It was late and I fell asleep on the cool sand.


	27. After Long Slumber

Chapter 27: After Long Slumber

I opened my eyes to a complete absence of light. I wasn't awake or I'd have seen stars or the moons. This wasn't the work Mercurius it was different. I formed a sphere of light in my right hand. The light felt like it was being absorbed by something still unseen. I extinguished it. The light didn't get me anywhere and if I sat in this darkness long enough the sun would rise outside of my dream world and pull me back to reality. Blinding light now surrounded me. I desperately tried to shield my eyes. I closed them and still saw the light. Painfully slow the light started to dim. I opened my eyes to see all that was around me in this space. There were ribbons, thousands of them. They branched off into the dark recesses of this place. I was at the center with them all somehow connected to my wrists. I felt no fear. It didn't feel like they confined me, they moved with me in this place that seemed to float on its own. They were the same color as my skin. I made another sphere of light and released it. Here another ribbon formed. Somehow it was connected to the orb and back to my wrist like all the other ribbons. I tried to pull the orb back by the thread but the thread only stretched as I pulled.

"Crap."

I was now looking up to the sky bright with morning light. My first thought was I ate something that was not agreeing with me. Something about the dream seemed important. They were connections to everything. The connections were thin and flexible like ribbons but not ribbons. "It's official. I've lost it."

Yep talking to all this sand sure has accomplished much. Hold on the ribbons, connection, and my power. This dream could have meaning. There is no individual. I have power to ask because I am part of everything? Connections, everything is connected. I'm of Iris and she made everything herself. If Iris were the mother of all then would everything be made of her? So she was everything and I am almost identical to who she was then in essence I would have everything that this universe was made of should be in me. The other Mystics were partial copies with partial power. It made sense. "Mercurius? Is it because I am part of everything as it is part of me?"

'Are you asking or do you know now?'

'Yes, it makes sense.'

'Prove your new knowledge and use it.'

I touched the parched soil. I felt the water deep beneath it. I pulled it up with my will slowly the surface soil became damp. Sprouts of grass started to grow in the damp soil. I started to feed energy into the plants. I looked up across the land to see the green spread like a shadow across the land. I smiled. Storm clouds formed above me. They also were growing. The light of the two suns was now all but blocked out by my clouds. They kept growing. Water was now spurting from the ground. Soon the stream would return. This planet might never have had an ocean but we did have rivers. The water was starting to collect and run down the slope to the valley that was once a riverbed. The clouds opened and rain fell again. I was being drenched but I didn't care. Lightening and thunder, but the storm wasn't weakening. It was growing stronger. The clouds started to move. More storm clouds were forming pushing out the others. This place is going to be a mess in a little while. As the rain fell the dust started to rise from the ground. Slowly it settled as the rain continued. I closed my eyes, I felt the plants and I felt the soil. The water made them so happy. I felt a surge in the energy surrounding me as the life started feeding into Geofronts. Rivers were forming again. They flowed quickly as the soil was unable to absorb the water after so long of a famine. I stayed there; eyes closed feeling all the life and energy that was flowing from me and as part of me. Hours past and I still continued to encourage the planet to awaken again. The cold rain was still drenching me and now I felt the little warmth of the suns pass as I entered night. The winds were starting to pick up and were moving the storms more efficiently. I felt the warmth of the sun between the storms now. I realized that I could feed life eternally since it only feed back into me. It felt like something clicked inside me, as the planet finally was strong enough to wake again. I opened my eyes to this new dawn. I pulled some of my hair forward around my neck. It was already mid-back length. It had the dark streaks again, and was quickly darkening. I started back. White clouds drifted across the sky. I looked to the horizon and now found no answer, no questions, only life. 

I returned to the city. I decided to see if Vash liked his own joke. I changed to a blue dress that had sleeve straps that hung just below my shoulders. The top was form fitting and the dress flowed from my waist to the floor. I entered the saloon. Vash was waiting for his lunch alone at a table in the corner. I walked up to the table. "Mind if I join you today?"

He looked up. "Normally I'd agree but I'm waiting for someone to come back."

"Mind if I ask who?"

"A girl who promised to return here. I'm keeping a place open for her when she returns. I'd hate for her to think I would forget about her."

"Very sweet of you."

I walked outside and waited for him to come out. I let my wings be visible. The black wings flamed with color. The fire rolled from the tips licking the air. Vash walked out to see me sitting at the well with the huge dark wings behind me. "Miss? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything?"

"Are you a Mystic?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here? Are you looking for Aurora? She left three days ago."

I walked to him and glided the back of my hand under his chin. "Disillusioned aren't you?"

"What?"

"Vash, can't you tell?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a Mystic aren't I? It's me."

"Me?"

"I'm back."

"Aurora? What happened?"

"I come back as promised before my hair grew back and you seem to have forgotten me."

"No. You look different. Your wings and hair, why are they different?"

"It is what I went out to learn. I have my full power now. How did the grass look as it passed through?"

"I didn't see. I went to bed and woke up to see it like it is now. I did hear the storms and saw the rain that day."

"I can't do much more for the climate. It was cool when I lived here."

"That's never bothered me before."

"How's Knives?"

"Why do you ask?"

Maybe the girls haven't gotten the order yet. "Nothing that can't wait until it reveals itself."

"Your awakening of this place has cause quiet the stir."

"I would have expected as much."

"Come on tell me what you know about Knives?"

"Millie and Merrell are going to be reassigned since the main office has learned that Knives was the cause of all the troubles. The rest of the troubles were cause by greed."

"So I'm innocent again?"

"I think I'd watch out for Knives. Remember how much enjoyment you got out of their company when they first started to watch over you."

"Should someone watch over them?"

"If it must come to that I'll take the sword again."

"What are you talking about now?"

"The first weapon I learned to use was a sword. I still favor it now."

"Seems like a useless weapon now."

"And what does a long range weapon like a gun do to me?"

"Did you ever get that bullet out?"

"No, it's still open."

"And you don't care?"

"You misjudge me again. I just don't have the means to get it out so I leave it there until I can find the help it needs. It won't get infected, don't worry."

Vash grabbed my ear and proceeded to pull me by it. "Vash, hey. Come on where are you taking me? That kind of hurts."

"To the doctor."

"Why would I want to go there?"

"That's why you're being dragged by your ear."

He knocked on the door of the town doctor. "Just a moment."

The door opened. "Sir, if you have a moment she needs a bullet taken out of her."

Vash thrust me through the door. I squeaked in protest. "You've been shot miss?"

Vash gave me another push. "Yes, a few days ago."

"And you're only now coming to see a doctor?"

I motioned back at Vash. "Only because he's making me."

"Are you stubborn about how serious the wound is or is it something else?"

"I still have the bullet inside me."

"I can try to remove it."

I sat on the table and Vash was shut out. I revealed the hole in my upper right chest. "Strange, no blood. I can see the bullet this will only take a few minutes."

He grabbed a long pair of forceps from a jar of alcohol. He pulled the bullet out without problems. "Thank you."

"I could only wish that every shooting was this easy to take care of. Keep the wound clean and dry and it should heal in a couple of weeks. Can I ask who shot you?"

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't hurt badly."

"You could have been. Was it the man you're with?"

"No, it wasn't Vash. The suspicious nature of you people will forever baffle me."

"Calm down."

I walked out to the waiting Vash. "The suspicious nature of humans makes me want to minimize my contact with them sometimes."

"He got the bullet out didn't he?"

"Yes, still."

"You're fixed up and now onto how you knew about the orders for Millie and Merrell?"

"It isn't a hard thing to read. It has been coming for a long time."

"Why couldn't I see it then?"

"I think it has to do with the compass I carry. Maybe not, might be another part of the connection of everything."

"What is your plan now?"

"I don't really know. I'd like to spend time here but as soon as I commit to something another obstruction arises."


End file.
